A Change of Fate
by Raose
Summary: A rewrite of the Sailor Moon series. The way life would have worked for the scouts if Luna found another scout first. AU
1. Artemis's Scout

Artemis's scout

"You're a sailor scout, it's your mission to find the Messiah and protect her from all harm, understood?" Artemis said, his back to a grinning blond girl. Her blue eyes sparkled as she raised her pen and stared at the design.

"So…this is mine?" the girl asked as the cat turned around. Artemis nodded as the blond lowered the wand and examined the design with a thoughtful expression. After several minutes of silent contemplation she turned her attention to the white cat standing on her suitcase. She frowned slightly and asked, "How does a pen make me a sailor scout?"

"All you have to do is say Venus Power Make-up," Artemis said as he turned around again and watched the window. Artemis frowned at a pair of teenagers who were spray painting the wall opposite as he waited for the girl's next question.

"Those dirty rotten VANDALS are at it again! I'll show them, VENUS POWER MAKE-UP!" the girl yelled. She transformed into Sailor Venus as Artemis turned to look at her in horror. She prepared to jump out the window but was stopped as Artemis latched himself to her leg.

"You can't just transform for anything!" Artemis yelled. Venus climbed out of the window and back into her room. She looked at the mirror as Artemis sighed gratefully. Venus suddenly snapped her fingers and dived into her half-empty closet. "Now what are you doing?"

"This," Venus said as she pulled on an old white party mask and raced from the room. Artemis quickly followed the blond out the apartment and up to the rooftop. When Venus reached the edge of the roof she shouted, "How dare you vandalize private property. In the…..In the name of Love and Justice I shall punish you!"

Artemis felt like crying as he watched Venus jump from the roof and begin beating up the poor teenagers. When the vandals had fled Artemis hesitantly went to see how his sailor scout had fared. "Oh Artemis this is wonderful! I'll go to London and then I'll help solve crimes, It'll be PERFECT!"

"London? CRIME FIGHTING?" Artemis asked as Sailor Venus slowly walked back into her apartment building. "What about the MESSIAH?"

"Well, we could go to America if you prefer, but I think London sounds like more fun," Venus told Artemis before she started to rambled on about her new profession as a crime fighter. Artemis was forced to follow the excited blond to her apartment where he was promptly stuffed into a cat carrier he was sure she didn't have earlier. Artemis sighed heavily and watched the girl continue to pack from behind bars. _'I'm dead, she'll kill me for sure when she hears of this. And how did I manage to find Minako of all people as a sailor scout! Help'_


	2. Luna's Scouts

001- Luna's Scouts

Usagi fidgeted as she watched Ms. Haruna slowly walk down the aisle towards her. Usagi fisted her hand in her skirt as she waited for Ms. Haruna to reach her. She'd spent hours trying to memorize all the facts required for their test and she was moments away from learning how well she'd done. Ms. Haruna smiled down at Usagi and gently place the test face-down on her desk. Usagi took a shaky breath as Ms. Haruna moved on to Naru Osaka. Usagi slowly released her grip on her skirt and turned her test over. A shy

smile spread across her face before she stuffed the test into a notebook. Her sharp ears hear her best friend mutter, "I gotta eighty-nine."

Usagi watched Ms. Haruna slowly finish handing back the tests. As the teacher stood in front of the class the bell rang to dismiss the students. Their class rep quickly stood and said, "Stand, bow."

Usagi and the rest of the class complied. The class started to filter out the door as Usagi looked back at her friend. Naru was frowning at the paper she held tightly in her hand. Usagi glanced down and noted her test missing from her notebook. She swallowed and looked up to see Naru's other friends Nabiki and Yui were standing beside Naru and glaring at her. Usagi blushed slightly and lowered her head. She cautiously glanced around the room and suppressed a sigh when she noticed it was just the four of them.

"Well done Usagi," Naru said through tight lips. She dropped the paper on the floor and quickly packed up her supplies, purposely stepping on Usagi's test as she worked. Usagi sighed softly and put most of her school books in her bag. Usagi looked up as Naru finished and smiled softly at her friend. Naru sneered and added, "She's suddenly _better_ than us girls. She scored ninety-three, so go on Usagi. Gloat. It's what you've wanted isn't it?"

"I…" Usagi whispered aghast. The two girls beside Naru sneered at Usagi as well as the three girls brushed past Usagi.

"Whose paper do you think she cheated off of?" Yui asked as she brushed back her black hair.

"Probably just stole Ms. Haruna's answer sheet and memorized the answers…only she was too _stupid_ to even remember all the answers," Nabiki replied. Usagi knelt to grab her test as tears fell from her soft blue eyes.

"How can you say that?" Usagi asked softly. She stood, test in hand, and turned to the three girls who were now halfway to the door. Naru turned and looked over at Usagi as Usagi said, "We studied together, all _four_ of us. You know I didn't cheat."

"We all know you are nothing but a stupid cry baby klutz who couldn't possibly score higher than thirty percent." Naru said calmly before she turned around and resumed her walk to the door.

"Let's leave, I can't stand this cheater's presence any longer," Yui said as she turned to follow Naru. Nabiki flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned to follow her two friends.

"I hate whining babies who are incapable of honesty." Nabiki added as they reached the door. Naru turned around and stared at Usagi who was trying to stop the tears currently flowing down her cheeks.

"Well I have to go, my boyfriend Nephrite's waiting for me. I don't have time for cheaters," Naru said before she raced from the room with a happy smile. Yui and Nabiki grinned, waved, and left. Usagi stared at the door for a second, shoved her ripped and dirty test in her bag, and raced after Naru.

Usagi cautiously weaved through the students as she rushed to find Naru. Usagi sped up as she reached the entrance and ran into a blue-haired girl, scattering both bags of books. Usagi mumbled a hurried apology as she gathered her stuff. The blue-haired girl said nothing as she quickly and efficiently tucked her supplies away in her bag. Both girls stood and Usagi bowed as she said, "I'm so, so sorry. I was in a hurry and I didn't see you. Hey, is this yours?"

Usagi knelt to grab a disk from the floor. She glanced up and noticed the blue-haired girl had already left. Usagi sighed heavily as she straightened, disk in hand and walked outside. Her blue eyes quickly searched for any sign of the girl to find nothing. Usagi looked around once more and stifled a sob when she spotted Naru and a tall long haired brunette climbing into a red convertible. Usagi lowered her head and slowly walked away from the school.

A tall black haired youth in a green jacket watched Usagi pass. He put on a pair of dark sunglasses on as he slowly pushed away from the school wall. He watched the blond slowly drift through the students as they went their diverse ways. Cautiously he followed the depressed youth through the streets until she walked solemnly into the Crown Arcade Center. The black-haired man casually walked into the arcade and up to the counter where a blond young man waited behind the counter.

676767

Ami smiled as she continued reading her romance novel and walking to the Crystal Cram School. She frowned and lowered her book ever so slightly as she heard the loud screech of a cat and the calm laughter of a trio of boys. She turned back to her book and continued to walk. The cat continued to yell and Ami winced as she slowed to a stop and closed her book. She slowly, reluctantly, placed her book safely in her bag and walked across the empty street towards the three younger boys. Her voice shook as she yelled, "Stop! Leave that poor cat alone!"

The three young boys looked up and ran away leaving a small black cat lying in the dirt. Ami knelt next to the cat and gently pulled the cat into her arms. The cat blinked her brown eyes as Ami gently pried a band-aid off the cat's forehead. Ami gazed at the cat's curious crescent-shaped marking as she lifted the cat a little more. The cat opened its mouth as Ami's watch started to beep. She sighed, lowered the cat and stood as she said, "I'm late, bye kitty."

676767

Hotaru stared intently at the door to Crystal Cram School, her small hand resting lightly on the door handle. She was silently coaxing herself to enter the building despite the fear that tried to overwhelm her small frame. Her hands shook as she tried to convince herself that the sick feeling in her stomach was nerves.

A gentle hand landed on her shoulder and Hotaru jumped as she spun around. A tall older girl with short blue hair smiled down at her. The girl softly asked, "Are you new?"

"Yes, I'm Hotaru." Hotaru whispered. She looked to the ground as she added, "I'm a little nervous."

"My name's Ami. Come on, I'll show you to class," The girl said as she opened the door to the school. Hotaru slipped inside and stared at the blank white walls as Ami walked in behind her.

676767

Ami sighed as she listened to her teacher yell. Ami had been late to class after rescuing the cat and then helping the younger girl. She could feel the blush that stained her cheeks as she continued to listen, the class intently listening to the lecture. Ami frowned and hurried to her seat as the teacher finished with, "Now sit down and start working!"

Once Ami took her seat the other students started their work and Ami opened her satchel. She quickly looked through her books for her Crystal Disk and found nothing so she looked again slightly frantically but had no better luck. The teacher was starting over so Ami dropped her bag to the floor and focused on her computer. The teacher changed course and Ami sighed in relief before she started to work.

676767

Mamoru stared at his blond friend as he slowly wiped the counter. Motoki looked up and across the arcade to Usagi who was staring at her math book like it held all the answers in the world. Motoki broke the silence by murmuring, "She's studying."

"I remember when she used to come here to play games," Mamoru added as he looked over to Usagi. Motoki nodded as he threw his rag on the counter. Mamoru looked back to Motoki who had taken a few steps backwards so he could lean against the wall. Mamoru frowned at his friend before he stood and walked away from the counter. Motoki watched his friend slowly walk towards Usagi and he sighed in frustration. Mamoru and Usagi fought on the best of days, why did he have to anger her today.

"Hi Usagi." Mamoru said as he slid into the booth so he could face her. Usagi looked up and frowned at Mamoru but said nothing. He tried not to frown at her lack of response. He silently grabbed her math book and looked over the page she had been studying. He looked up and glanced at her paper, it was covered with scratched out equations. "You want some help? I wouldn't mind."

Usagi's glare she'd been shooting at Mamoru since he picked up her Math book dissolved. She quickly thought over his proposal and her lousy day. She bowed her head slightly to hide the tears that threatened to fall and noticed her math homework. She grimaced and looked back up. Mamoru, thinking his offer had been refused, returned Usagi's book and stood to leave. Usagi quickly reached out and grabbed his wrist as she said, "If you're sure I won't be a bother or waste of time… But I'm really horrible at math."

Mamoru smiled and sat next to Usagi as he said, "I'm sure you're brilliant, and I've plenty of time. Let me buy you some food and we'll eat as we work, 'kay?"

Usagi, not trusting her voice, nodded. Mamoru waved Motoki over. Motoki startled that Mamoru and Usagi hadn't started another argument walked over to their booth looking like a robot. Mamoru laughed at his friend's mechanical gait and pointed it out to Usagi. By the time Motoki arrived at their booth both of them were overcome by laughter. Motoki, still acting like a malfunctioning robot, asked, "Food, you want?"

Usagi covered her mouth as she continued to giggle. Mamoru after a moment of stifling his laughter said, "Yes. We'd like two hamburgers, two chocolate milkshakes, and two slices of chocolate cake. Thanks Motoki."

Motoki walked back to get their orders as Mamoru and Usagi broke down in laughter.

676767

Hotaru gazed at the teacher through her lashes as she stood before the class. The teacher handed Hotaru a disk and a notebook and sent her to a computer near the back of the classroom. She felt small and alone as the rest of the students quickly started to work. Hotaru slowly inserted the disk in the computer and started to work.

676767

_'Nothing. Maybe I was wrong about the two girls…but there is definitely something about them,'_ Luna thought as she slowly padded away from younger girl's classroom. Luna slowly walked up the stairs in search of the other girl. A soft sigh fell from Luna's mouth as she arrived on the second floor. She could feel the air humming with energy but it was so jumbled that Luna couldn't tell if it was good or evil.

She frowned miserably as she thought of her missing companion and wished him the worst kind of luck. She slowly traveled down the hallway, the mixed energy giving her a slight headache. A sudden scream brought Luna from her musings. She raced down the hall towards the open door and froze.

The blue-haired girl who had saved her earlier was being held in the air by an ugly red monster. Luna gaped in surprise for a few moments when the soft blue symbol of Mercury appeared on the girl's forehead. The monster was strangling the Sailor Scout of Mercury.

676767

Ami slowly blinked her eyes as she felt her consciousness wavering. She closed her eyes and resigned herself to death. A sharp cat's screech made Ami opened her eyes and focus on the "flying black cat of doom" that was heading towards her and the monster. The monster dropped Ami as it tried to defend itself from the angry cat's claws and teeth. Ami slowly scooted along the floor as she tried to regain her breath and put distance between her and the monster.

The second Ami's back hit the wall she crawled towards the door. Ami was shaking by the time she reached the hallway. She could hear the cat and the monster toppling over desks and stepping on the students who had fallen to the floor unconscious. She stood and shakily raced down the hall towards the stairs.

676767

Hotaru slowly walked down the hall towards the bathroom. The last ten minutes of starting at the computer had given her a slight headache. She closed her eyes for a moment as she stopped outside the bathroom. A loud thudding signaled someone clumsily descending the stairs to the main floor. Hotaru's eyes shot open as she watched the girl she'd met earlier race towards her.

676767

Ami looked over her shoulder expecting to see the monster coming and crashed into Hotaru. The two tumbled to the ground and Hotaru could feel the older girl shaking as she mumbled incoherently. Hotaru slowly and carefully moved so that she could sit up and stare at the older girl who was cautiously trying to sit up as well. Hotaru asked softly, "Are you alright Ami?"

Ami opened her mouth to respond but no sound came out. Her soft blue eyes widened as she looked towards the stairs and saw a black cat racing towards them. Hotaru followed Ami's gaze and stared at the cat wondering how it could possibly scare the older girl so easily. The cat skidded to a stop before the two girls and said, "You must transform. You are the only one who can stop the monster and save everyone…"

The cat was interrupted by the screech of the monster as it reached the main floor. The monster, angry that its prey was running away, shot a dozen razor sharp papers at the three huddled on the floor. The two girls cried out in pain as they received several shallow cuts. Ami stood quickly and pulled Hotaru up and close as they stared at the menacing red monster. Luna continued to stare at the two girls as the symbols of Mercury and Saturn burned brightly on their foreheads. Luna turned back to look at the monster and frowned as the monster moved closer to them. Luna did a quick back flip in the air and two wands fell to the floor just as the monster sent another barrage of papers at the girls.

Luna leaped forward to avoid losing her tail as the two girls jumped to opposite sides of the hallway. She stared at the two pens as they slid down the hallway then turned back towards the monster. Luna raced towards the monster as she yelled, "Get the pens, hurry. I need you two."

Ami grabbed Hotaru's shaking hand and pulled her down the hall towards the doors. When she reached the first pen Ami pushed Hotaru towards the exit and grabbed the pen. She could hear Hotaru a few feet way picking up the second pen. Ami glanced at the symbol on top of the pen and then looked to Hotaru; the same symbol shone on the smaller girl's forehead. "Hotaru."

Hotaru looked up as Ami tossed her the pen. Hotaru tossed Ami the second pen and caught hers. The two girls looked at each other before they turned to look at the talking cat. Ami yelled, "What are we supposed…to…"

Ami felt a sudden surge of power jolt through her. Her mind's eye showed her an image of her using the same pen in another lifetime to protect another girl. Ami looked to Hotaru, saw the same emotions she was feeling flash through the other girl's eyes and yelled, "MERCURY POWER MAKE-UP!"

Ami's heart raced as she felt a light sensation course though her body. For a short moment she felt as though she was floating. She could sense the magic that twirled around her slim form. The magic current ebbed away and Ami felt her feet on the floor once more. She felt the soft glow of magic still humming around her form as she looked over at Hotaru. Hotaru raised her pen in the air and shouted, "SATURN POWER MAKE-UP."

Sailor Mercury watched the world slow and was awestruck by the younger girl's transformation. She watched the girls school uniform change and a glaive spin slowly behind the girl, as though waiting for the girl to call it out. She could feel the power of the girl's patron planet flood the halls for an instant and then it passed and the Sailor Soldier of Saturn stood before her. Sailor Mercury turned to face the monster after a silent check to make sure the girls was alright. She gasped as she watched the cat get tossed aside. Sailor Mercury frowned angrily as she watched the monster stalk towards the cat, murder shining in its eyes. She narrowed her eyes, anger and determination flashing through thm, as she shouted, "BUBBLE SPRAY!"

The area was instantly shrouded in a deep haze. Sailor Mercury could hear Sailor Saturn rushing forward through the haze towards the monster as it yelled, "What's going on? Wait…Sailor Soldiers!"

Sailor Mercury grimaced as the haze receded and she could see her fellow scout. Sailor Saturn had her glaive planted firmly in the monster's chest. She could hear the monster yelling as it slowly turned to dust. Sailor Mercury moved towards the young scout as Sailor Saturn dropped her glaive to the ground. Sailor Saturn turned around as Sailor Mercury reached her side. Sailor Saturn's eyes flashed red momentarily as she whispered, "I want your pure heart."

"Wha…" Sailor Mercury whispered as Sailor Saturn passed out. Sailor Mercury turned to the cat that was limping towards her and then looked helplessly at the girl sleeping in her arms. She shifted the girl a little and picked her up as the cat jumped onto her shoulder. Sailor Mercury raced outside and jumped to the rooftop. She raced along rooftops and through back allies until she reached her apartment building. She slipped inside and into an empty elevator as quickly and quietly as possible. The doors closed and Sailor Mercury leaned against the wall with a sad sigh.

The elevator stopped on her floor and she walked into the hallway. After a quick glance to ensure that the hallway was empty she quickly slipped into her apartment. Sailor Mercury carried the sleeping girl to her room and placed her in the properly made bed before she de-transformed and sank to the floor. The cat jumped to the bed and curled up next to the sleeping scout as she said, "I'm Luna. I'm sorry I had to awaken you two like this but the Dark Kingdom's monster would have killed you both."

"I don't understand. How can you talk, and what...what exactly happened at the cram school?" Ami asked as she covered her face with her hands and tried not to cry.

"I'm a cat from the Moon Kingdom so I can speak. The people of the moon have a unique magical ability. As for the events of today, well that's slightly complicated. You and your friend are Legendary Sailor Scouts destined to protect the Princess. You were awakened to fight the Dark Kingdom and find the Princess who has the power to wield the Legendary Silver Crystal. That monster at the cram school is just the first monster you two will end up fighting. I need you two to find the Princess and protect Earth. If you don't we'll all be killed By Queen Beryl and her minions."

"Me and an elementary school girl are the only thing standing between Earth and this evil Queen?" Ami asked as she looked to Sailor Saturn.

"Well, not entirely," Luna said as she examined the comforter she was resting on. Ami waited for the cat to continue as she looked at her assortment of cuts. Ami, after assessing that her injuries weren't life threatening, examined Hotaru's wounds for a moment before she left to grab a first aid kit. When she returned Luna was finishing re-explaining everything to Hotaru who was sitting up in bed. Ami slowly bandaged Hotaru's wounds before she bandaged her own cuts.

"Luna, are there others who could oppose Queen Beryl?' Ami asked when she finally finished taking care of her wounds.

"Yes, there are more scouts but I don't know where to find them yet. They'll all be drawn here, to the magic of the Princess. That's why Queen Beryl focused on this area first. The Princess's magic will draw the scouts and evil to her. That's why she needs you, her loyal soldiers, to protect her." Luna said with a sad air. Hotaru and Ami looked to each other, both at a loss for words. Neither wanted to fight, neither wanted the weight of the world on their shoulders, neither wanted this battle, and neither wanted to let an evil Queen destroy the world.

676767

Artemis looked out the window at the pouring rain. He could feel the awakening of Saturn. He slowly moved away from the window to look for his Sailor Soldier. He knew something had to be wrong if his companion was forced to awaken the Sailor Scout of Destruction. Artemis frowned as he thought, _'Its time to go home. This time she'll have to listen to me or the world she values so much will be destroyed.'_

676767

Mamoru stared at the pleasant white house, his dark eyes focused on the soft glow of a lamp on the second floor. Mamoru had helped Usagi study for a few hours at the arcade. He then claimed he had to go to work and he had wandered off. He'd carefully concealed himself in the shadows as he watched Usagi pack up her school books and slowly walk home. Once he knew she was safely home he should have left but he couldn't convince himself to leave. He'd watched Usagi's mother congratulate her on her test through the front window and then stayed to watch the family dinner.

He was so caught up in watching her perfect family setting that he took leave of his senses and stayed to watch. He stepped further into the yard as the sun set and shadows overtook the land. His eyes stayed focused up on the light as his mind's eye pictured what it would have been like to have Usagi's home life. He was so caught up in his musings he didn't hear the front door open as Mrs. Tsukino came outside armed with a broom. He didn't notice her stalking closer but he did notice her the second the broom came down heavily on his head. He yelped in surprise as he quickly backed out of the yard while Mrs. Tsukino yelled, "Thief, robber, pervert. Leave! Don't you dare come near my family!"

Mamoru ran up the street as Usagi poked her head out of her window to look at her mother. Her calm voice floated down as she asked, "Is something wrong, mother?'

"No dear, go to sleep," Mrs. Tsukino said as she walked back inside.


	3. Crescent Wand

002 Crescent

Hotaru slowly walked through the park, her mind replaying everything that had happened over the last three days. She'd started a cram school only to be attacked by a monster that she killed. She'd made friends with Ami and she spent her free time working with a talking cat and an older girl in an attempt to find a Princess she'd helped protect in a past life. Hotaru closed her eyes to keep her tears at bay. She'd spent every night since the monster attack dreaming of her past life and reliving her dreadful encounter with the monster.

"Here," a soft voice said. Hotaru opened her eyes and stared at a tall blond girl as she held out a red rose in full bloom. Hotaru examined the older girl and frowned softly at the girl's unique hair style, two buns on either side of her head with streaming tresses flowing beyond her knees. She frowned as she looked into the blond's sparkling blue eyes, eyes that glittered with something undecipherable, as she gently took the proffered rose. "You look like you could use a friend. I'm Usagi, Tsukino, Usagi. Wanna head over to the Rose Garden with me?"

Hotaru watched the girl walk a few feet away before she slowly followed behind. The two slowly walked through the park, Hotaru a few feet behind the odd blond who hummed contently as she led the way. After several minutes of quietly walking down various paths Usagi walked through a few bushes creating her own path. Hotaru pushed through the bushes and gazed at the blond who was spinning in a circle, her arms spread out wide. Hotaru stopped and blinked at the girl in surprise. Usagi stopped spinning after a moment and faced Hotaru with a gentle smile. She grinned and said, "Welcome to the Rose Garden."

Hotaru looked at the blond for a moment before she let her eyes wander. She gasped in surprise as she took in the beautiful rose bushes that surrounded the two girls. Usagi grinned and spun around in a slow circle, almost as though she was trying to entice Hotaru to join her in her circular rotation. Hotaru grinned at the blond and spread her arms wide as she spun in a lazy circle. Her soft violet eyes drifted over the flowers until Hotaru was too dizzy to keep spinning. She fell to the ground as she watched the older girl examine the roses closely.

"I'm happy you enjoyed the roses, little one. You seemed so troubled, I hoped the roses would bring you peace," Usagi whispered as she turned to face Hotaru. Hotaru, pulled into the other girl's honest gaze, told her the story of her last few days. She told her of the monster, and the nightmares. She vaguely talked of the older companion and then about Luna, the talking cat who gave too many instructions. She talked about the evil queen and her destiny to protect a Princess or the world would be destroyed.

She watched the girl's face waiting for her to scorn her for making up tales and was surprised when Usagi merely smiled sadly. Hotaru, desperate to make the older girl believe her, pulled out her pen and tried to give it to Usagi. Usagi smiled a little and refused before she murmured, "I see, that's quite the adventure. You're so young too. You have help though from you're mystery friend, and the cat. They'll help heal your heart, just remember to smile, to laugh. As long as you remain happy, even just a little happy, you and your friend will be alright. You two will need to confide in each other, remember you aren't just fighting together to save the world, you're friends first."

"You think I'm making it all up," Hotaru accused. She threw her transformation pen in the rose bush and stormed away. She slowly traveled along the many paths until she reached the entrance. Hotaru stopped momentarily at the entrance to the park and frowned angrily. A sudden hand on her shoulder made Hotaru jump slightly. She turned around and looked up at Usagi who was grinning merrily.

"Here, you forgot these," Usagi said as she handed Hotaru her transformation pen and the red rose. Usagi looked after a red convertible as Hotaru examined the older girl. She'd obviously climbed into the rose bush to retrieve the pen as her arms were covered by various scratches. Hotaru blushed in embarrassment for making so much trouble for a complete stranger who had tried to help her. Usagi's soft voice made Hotaru's blush deepen as she said calmly, "You could have lied to me, yes, but I don't believe you did. You're eyes are honest, and I meant what I said, you have to laugh, you and your friend. Oh, and you might wanna find a better way to keep track of your pen, or you might lose it. Use your new magic and save us all and if you need to talk, just look for me."

Hotaru looked into the older girl's sad eyes seeking a lie. She frowned when she found nothing but sincerity. Usagi walked off, the aura around her dark with depression.

Hotaru watched her retreating figure for a moment before she wandered back into the park headed for the Rose Garden Usagi had showed her. When she reached the secluded section of the park Hotaru sat and stared at her pen. She focused on her pen, created an image of it in her mind's eye, and then she changed the image. She changed the pen in her mind to look more like a crystal. As Hotaru focused the image of the blond crept into her thoughts with a mischievous smirk. Hotaru opened her eyes in frustration and blinked at her pen. The top half of the pen that had once held her symbol of Saturn had changed to resemble a small crystal. Hotaru grinned in glee as she refocused her mind, pushing all other thoughts away.

Slowly she refocused on her pen, drawing its new shape in her mind. She then changed the image slowly starting with the crystal top. She bent the crystal and pen until it resembled a multi-pointed star. She drew a beautiful silver chain through the crystal star until it made a nice necklace that she could easily slip on over her head. She blinked her eyes and looked down at her creation. The crystal necklace looked just as she'd imagined it. She slipped the necklace on, pleased to find it wasn't nearly as heavy as it looked, and raced out of the park towards Ami's apartment.

~*~

Ami frowned as she stared at her math homework while Luna napped on her bed. She tossed her pencil down and glared at the wall in frustration. She was worried about her young team member, scared of her night's spent in memories of a past life, terrified of the monsters she was bound by destiny to fight, and worried about the missing Princess. Ami was learning of the Princess though her dreams, learning of her kindness and compassion and of her utterly gentle nature. She kept hoping her dream visions would show her the identity of the youth, but she always remained shrouded in shadows. Ami looked back at the cat and thought of everything Luna had told her.

She closed her eyes for a moment as she cleared her thoughts. Her quiet was disturbed by the doorbell ringing. Luna's head popped up as Ami stood and walked to the door, Luna following. Ami opened the door and stared outside as she breathed in shock, "Hotaru."

Ami stepped aside so Hotaru could enter the apartment. Once Hotaru was inside and the door was closed Ami wandered into the kitchen for drinks. Luna and Hotaru quietly sat on the couch. Luna frowned as she studied to small girl as she whispered, "I'm sorry Hotaru."

Ami walked in the room and put a drink on the table for Hotaru as she took a sip of water from her own glass. Hotaru was fiddling with her star necklace as she gazed at the decorations on the wall. Ami studied the necklace for a second; wary of the slight magical aura she could feel. She frowned slightly as she said, "How are you Hotaru?"

"I'm better now, but…" Hotaru said as she continued to fiddle with her necklace. Luna and Ami looked to Hotaru expecting her to say she'd decided to quit. Ami held her breath as Hotaru continued, "I met this girl in the park, and well I told her everything."

"Everything?" Ami asked.

"Everything meaning about being a scout destined to save the world?" Luna asked as she extended her claws and glared at Hotaru. Hotaru nodded as Ami sweat-dropped and Luna prepared to attack. Luna growled, "Exactly how much did you tell this girl?"

"Well," Hotaru said as Ami quickly grabbed Luna. "I told her that my friend and I were sailor soldiers fighting off and evil queen's minions in an attempt to keep Earth safe. I also mentioned that we were looking for a Princess we were destined to protect even though we have no clue who she is. I told her about the monster at the Crystal Cram School and that I killed it. I told her that we needed the pens to transform and then I got mad at her and threw the pen into the rose bush. She saved my pen and then gave me a brilliant idea."

Luna growled low in her throat as Ami calmly asked, "Did she believe you?"

"Yes," Hotaru answered warily.

"Oh good we're safe. She'd have to be a complete and total nut job to believe this." Luna said.

"Or another sailor soldier, or one of Queen Beryl's minions, or maybe she's actually run into a monster," Ami said thoughtfully. Luna glared angrily as she dug her claws into Ami's arms. "OW!"

Hotaru giggled as she took off the necklace and placed it in the middle of the coffee table. Ami dropped Luna on the floor and glared angrily at her. Luna hopped back up onto the couch and Ami turned to Hotaru as she asked, "Do you know who she was?"

"Um….Usa…..um….don't remember her name. She had long blond hair with two buns on either side of her head." Hotaru said thoughtfully as she leaned back against the couch. Luna laid down and glared at Ami as the bluenette frowned.

"Tsukino, Usagi," Ami muttered as she paled slightly.

"You know her?" Luna asked as her head shot up. Hotaru sat forward and stared at her friend.

"Yeah, she's in my class. Please tell me you didn't tell her my name?" Ami said horrified at the thought of having been discovered.

"No, I swear I never mentioned your name, not once." Hotaru said as she watched Ami. The older girl leaned back, relief washing over her features. Luna relaxed and Hotaru stared at her necklace resting on the table. After waiting a few moments in silence Hotaru quietly said, "Usagi gave me an idea while we were talking though."

Luna and Ami looked blandly at Hotaru and the younger girl flushed slightly. She squirmed in her seat then whispered, "I thought maybe…well I actually succeeded, but…."

Hotaru closed her mouth as a dark blushed covered her cheeks. Ami softly said, "It's okay Hotaru. Just tell us your idea."

"The transformation pens are easy to lose, so I figured maybe I could change it. I changed mine to this," Hotaru said slowly as she held up her necklace. Luna and Ami stared in shock.

"You changed the transformation pen?" Luna asked softly as she stared at the necklace. "But it's just not possible."

"But I did change it. Here, I'll show you," Hotaru said as she held her necklace in the air and shouted, "Saturn Power Make-Up."

Luna gaped in shock as Hotaru changed into Sailor Saturn. Sailor Saturn glared at the cat for a few moments before she changed back into Hotaru. She handed the necklace over to Ami as she settled on the couch again.

"This is too noticeable, I think," Ami muttered as she looked over the many points of the star necklace. Luna stood and walked over to Ami and the necklace so she could examine it as well.

676767

"Um, Naru," Usagi whispered as she stopped at her best friend's side. Naru looked up from her ice cream, sneered slightly and stood form the bench. Usagi, lowered her head slightly to hide her eyes as Naru started to walk towards the exit to the Crown Arcade.

"You're late, Usagi. I've been here for hours, where've you been?" Naru said, her voice low and dangerous. Usagi glanced up sharply and stared at her friend in shock. She suddenly blushed as she felt a pair of strong arms curl around her shoulders.

"Usagi, who's your friend?" Mamoru's deep voice asked. She blushed deeper when she caught the shock on Motoki and Naru's faces. They both looked ready to pass out, as neither was used to seeing the two together as friends. Usagi had hoped that Motoki would get over his shock quickly, but the tall blond seemed unable to grasp the concept without a severe shock of reality.

"Hm, Mamoru this is Naru, my best friend in the world," Usagi said as she smiled happily at the tall youth holding her close. Mamoru released Usagi and slipped into the bench Naru had been seated at before. Mamoru nodded and waved at Motoki, who managed to walk over without seeming too mechanical. Usagi and Mamoru giggled softly at the blond.

"Ne, Motoki, I'd like two burgers and two shakes. Thanks. So sit, Usagi," Mamoru said as he gestured at the seat next to him. Usagi glanced between Mamoru and Naru, her soft blue eyes concerned. Mamoru gently pulled her into the booth as Naru turned away.

~*~

"Luna what are we doing here?" Ami asked as she stared at the crowded jewelry store. She could vaguely see 'sale' signs posted within the shop that was overfilled with women trying on countless pieces of jewelry.

"We're looking for ideas. It's the perfect place to go unnoticed as we look for a simpler way to disguise the transformation pens," Luna said as walked into the store. Hotaru and Ami looked at each other with slightly hopeless expressions before they followed their guide inside.

"Stay close Hotaru, there's something wrong with this shop," Ami muttered as she edged closer to the younger girl. Hotaru nodded and grabbed Ami's hand seeking reassurance. After a gentle squeeze of the younger girl's hand Ami pulled the youngster through the throng of people so they could examine the jewelry.

They ended up in front of a case full of diamond earrings and silver chains. Ami gazed closely at the jewelry, feeling a soft aura of power radiating from the case. Hotaru placed her hand on the glass case and muttered, "Guide me Saturn."

Hotaru's eyes closed as she probed the mysterious aura. After a few moments Hotaru's eyes shot open and she started to pull Ami towards an empty corner of the shop. Ami followed unresisting as they slowly emerged from the crazed shoppers seeking bargains. Once the two girls were clear of the rowdy crowd and safely hidden in a corner Hotaru whispered, "Saturn Power Make-Up."

Ami frowned as she grabbed her pen and muttered, "Mercury Power Make-Up."

The two transformed in the shadows and watched the crowd. The two girls grimaced as they watched the store customers fight over the jewelry, vicious battles starting over anything from simple earrings to priceless gems of very size. The store owner, a feisty young woman with fiery red hair was busy making deals and selling various pieces of jewelry to everyone in sight.

After long moments of standing, clinging to the shadows the girls watched Luna come out of the throng of people. The cat looked around, silently searching for the two girls as she tried to keep the panic from her eyes. Sailor Mercury waved slightly and Luna raced to her side, her eyes quickly settling in a dark glare. "Why?"

"There's something very wrong here. The jewelry has the same aura as the disks at the Cram School," Sailor Mercury whispered as Sailor Saturn nodded. Luna's glare darkened as she studied the two transformed girls. After a few moments Sailor Saturn nodded and stepped from the shadows. Sailor Mercury followed and frowned at the shop keeper as her customers sank to the floor.

The woman grinned wickedly as a blond youth appeared beside her. His blue eyes dancing as he surveyed the unconscious crowd on the floor. His eyes glimmered happily as he picked up two rings and held them out towards the glaring scouts. His soft voice was gentle as he asked, "Care for some jewels mi'ladies?"

Sailor Saturn summoned her glaive as Sailor Mercury settled into a fighting stance. The man grinned as he stepped closer to the scouts as he said, "No. That's too bad. Misrue drain them of their energy for our Queen."

The woman nodded as her shadow on the wall twisted and changed until it resembled a monster with five arms and three horns. All other details of the monster were lost within the black etches of the shadow. The two sailors frowned darkly as the blond boy vanished in a flurry of Sakura petals. Sailor Saturn and Mercury charged forward as Misrue launched an attack of diamond knives. Sailor Mercury grimaced as several knives found their mark, leaving blood pooling on the floor as the two scouts lost blood while they continued to try and defeat the monster.

"Mercury, use this to heal her. She's not a monster, you can't kill her," Luna cried as she did a quick back flip. When Sailor Mercury turned to heed the cat's advice Misrue sent a barrage of ruby shards at the two girls. A large shard buried itself in Mercury's shoulder, sending the injured bluenette to her knees. Sailor Saturn quickly stepped between her and the monster.

Sailor Mercury crawled forward as Sailor Saturn distracted the monster. When she reached Luna she examined the crescent wand for a moment, the wand had been in her dreams many nights; always held in the soft and gentle hands of their queen, the ruler of the Moon. Sailor Mercury forced herself to her feet and screamed, "Sailor Saturn move."

Saturn moved aside as Sailor Mercury held out the crescent wand and said, "Moon Healing Activation."

The two girls sighed gratefully when the woman collapsed to the floor unconscious and her shadow returned to normal. The two scouts sighed tiredly as they sank to the floor, their transformations slipping way to reveal their true identities. Hotaru crawled to Ami's side and silently examine the older girl's injured shoulder. Ami tried to grin in reassurance as she slipped into unconsciousness. Hotaru cried and pulled the older girl into a hug as she too slipped into blessed unconsciousness.

~*~

"Oh, Naru, are you alright? How's your mother?" Yui asked as Naru walked into the classroom. Nabiki and Yui quickly hugged their friend as they asked numerous questions about her mother's health. Usagi sighed and searched the classroom. Five girls had been at Naru's mother's jewelry shop yesterday during the mysterious attack that had left over forty people hospitalized with various degrees of injury. Most of the shoppers had been luck and received shallow cuts and a severe decrease in energy that the doctors couldn't explain. Ten people had been seriously injured but were expected to make full recoveries with time. Usagi hoped that her classmates were among those fortunate ones to be left with minor injuries.

"Mama's fine. She was relatively uninjured, but no one even knows what happened. Everyone who was there is so confused, and mama's just as bad. They have no idea what could have caused all those injuries or why no one knows what happened. It's so odd," Naru said as she took her seat behind Usagi. Usagi turned to look at her friend.

"Are you alright though Naru?" Usagi whispered. Naru ignored Usagi's question and continued to talk solely to her two friends, Nabiki and Yui about her mother's condition at the hospital. Usagi turned to face the front of the classroom as the teacher walked in. Usagi forced a bright smile on her face as the day began to unfold.


	4. When Time Stands Still

Chapter 3: When Time Stands Still

"How are you today Ami?" Ms. Mizuno asked as her daughter settled herself at the table. She watched her daughter carefully as she leaned back in her chair and started to eat her breakfast. Ami grinned happily at her mother as she ate and thought.

"I'm much better today, thanks mom. I'm just grateful that I can finally go back to school." Ami said as her mother grinned in reply. The two ate in silent comfort for a few moments before the calm was broken by the sound of Ms. Mizuno's pager. The older woman stood wearily and walked to the phone. Ami stood as well and rinsed her dishes before she left them in the sink for later. She hugged her mother, grabbed her school bag and left their apartment as her mother started to talk on the phone. Ami grinned as she walked off to school.

~*~

Hotaru giggled happily as she sat outside in the park near her school. Today her class was working on an art project based on nature and Hotaru was grateful to be out in the sun. Luna was sleeping on her legs as the young girl drew a picture of the large lake. She could just make a girl on the other side of the lake, her twin pigtails blowing gently in the breeze. Hotaru made sure to draw the girl in her picture with the same kind expression she'd seen on the girl Usagi. She drew her hair in the same buns and smiled she showed the image to Luna.

"She's pretty," Luna commented as she looked across the lake. Luna's brown eyes had a soft sparkle of sleep as she laid her head back down and asked, "Shouldn't the girl be at school though?"

Hotaru frowned softly and nodded. She placed her picture next to Luna and slowly walked towards the lake side. Cautiously Hotaru walked along the water's edge until she could see the blond girl clearly. Her frown deepened when she noted that the girl was indeed Usagi. Hotaru slowly approached the sad blond and said, "Hi Usagi."

"Hotaru. How are you?" Usagi asked. Hotaru blushed brightly at the honorific the girl had placed on her name and lowered her head slightly. Usagi's bubbly giggle made her look up again and study the blond. Usagi was smiling brightly, but Hotaru could tell the smile wasn't reaching her delicate eyes. There a deep sadness seemed content to stay despite the blonde's valiant effort to hide her sorrow.

"I'm alright, Usagi. How are you?" Hotaru asked, a smile lighting her face as she tried to follow the blonde's example and not share her sorrow.

"I'm fabulous, Hotaru. I'm actually feeling a lot better seeing you happy. I was wondering if you were okay. Is your friend alright? I was worried about the city's two heroines. You both must be so brave, as young as you are and still fighting for what is right. I'm so impressed, and happy to know that there's someone out there fighting for us all." Usagi said, her smile finally reaching her eyes. Hotaru grinned back fully and told the girl all about the jewelry shop.

"But we're both alright. We were so worried about all the customers, so many got hurt during that incident. I wish there was a good way to minimize the casualties. Any suggestions Usagi?" Hotaru asked.

"Try luring the monster away from others, I'm not sure how, but let the monster know you're the target and make it follow you," Usagi said a soft calculating look in her eyes. Hotaru nodded and looked across the lake to Luna who was awake and staring at the hillside. Hotaru grimaced slightly as she bowed to Usagi.

"I'm sorry Usagi, but I have to get back to my class. I'll see you later, thanks again," Hotaru said as she started back around the lake. Usagi kept her eyes on the young girl as she slowly made her way to the cat's side. She grinned as Hotaru picked up her art notebook and walked up the hill. At the top of the hill Hotaru turned and waved in Usagi's direction before she turned and disappeared from sight.

~*~

Mamoru rested his head on his arms as he sat at the bar listening to the arcade noise. His last week had left him drained but somehow he couldn't sleep. He was worried over Usagi and the dark aura that surrounded her. Mamoru clenched his fists as he thought of the bright blond he'd met months ago, the girl he'd instantly started to argue with. He knew they were acting childish at times, but he had enjoyed the time he spent around her warm personality. He hated watching the warmth, the life, drain from the girl he'd grown to cherish.

"We'll have to confront her eventually Motoki," A sharp voice said as Mamoru felt another sit beside him. A soft hand landed on his shoulder as he looked up into the kind eyes of Motoki's girlfriend, Reika. She smiled at Mamoru as she said, "Usagi's depression won't ease by itself. We need to talk with her, let her know she's cared for."

"I know Reika, but what happens if we drive her deeper into depression." Motoki said with a deep sigh as he looked over at the blond sitting in her usual booth. She was just sitting and staring at the table. Mamoru lifted his head and followed Motoki's gaze until he was looking at the depressed blond. He stood and walked over to her booth, he could hear Motoki and Reika following.

Mamoru sat beside Usagi as Reika slid into the booth. Motoki placed a chocolate shake before Usagi as he sat next to Reika. Motoki smiled at Usagi as he said, "We're going over to a shrine on Saturday, and we were hoping you'd come with us. The scenery is supposed to be breathtaking and we thought you'd appreciate it."

"I....I'm not sure," Usagi said as she looked at the shake.

"You should eat that before it melts," Reika said as she pointed at the shake. "You must come. We need another opinion on where to hold our wedding."

"Wedding," Mamoru and Usagi said together as Motoki blushed. Reika looked earnestly at the two across the table. The two across from Reika squirmed slightly as the brown haired girl grinned at them. Motoki grinned happily as he grabbed Reika's hand and waited for his friends' reaction.

"We'll come," Mamoru said as he looked to Usagi who blushed and nodded. The couple on the other side of the table hugged happily as Reika happily giggled. Usagi smiled brightly and started eating her shake. Reika giggled again as Mamoru grabbed a second spoon and stole a bite. Usagi giggled as she filled her spoon with chocolate and -flicked it onto Mamoru's green jacket. Mamoru glared half-heartedly at the chocolate covering his jacket then turned his dark eyes on Usagi, Motoki and Reika who were all giggling hysterically.

~*~

Ami giggled softly as she read her book in the park. Her mother had bought her a romance novel and Ami was enjoying the simple storyline. The book's hero had just rescued a young maiden from drowning in a shallow lake. Ami lowered her book and sighed in contentment when she felt Luna curl up beside her.

Ami scratched the cat behind the ears as she started to scan the park. One of her favorite pastimes was analyzing the people meandering through the park. She enjoyed watching mothers worry over their little children and teens flirting as the strolled aimlessly; it was relaxing. Her soft aquamarine eyes scanned the park as Luna began to purr happily.

She spotted a happy couple dancing to an unknown song and grinned. She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, her mind imagining the song playing for the young lovers and giggled foolishly. She opened her eyes and frowned as she recognized the blond youth from the jewelry shop. "Luna, there's a problem."

"Hmm, what is it Ami?" Luna asked as she opened her eyes and glanced at the frightened bluenette. Ami pointed across the park at two males walking towards their location. Luna frowned darkly as she recognized the blond man as the man from a week ago. Luna stood quickly and did a back flip, dropping a small pink pen on the grass at Ami's side. Ami grabbed the pen as Luna said, "Use the pen to transform, its magic will shield your identity. Just name something to transform into, and try and keep it simple. Let's follow them and see if we can figure out what they're up to."

"Right, Turn me into a classy photographer," Ami whispered as she held the pen close. She hid a giggle as her romance novel transformed into a high-tech camera and her outfit transformed into a comfortable business suit. She could feel the magic shielding her looks as she stood and started to snap a few random pictures. She started with the couple dancing and then moved onwards, each step leading her closer to the path and the two men.

After several shots Ami smirked as the two men came into view. She examined them closely; the blond had dangerous blue eyes and was wearing a casual outfit. The other man had long white hair and was dressed in a soft grey suit. The man's light blue eyes twinkled slightly as he said, "No, I don't feel like helping you Jadite. I can think of a thousand things I'd rather do, like read a book."

"But those damn soldiers are starting to wake up. I don't think this can be accomplished with my powers alone," the blond said in a huff. He glared angrily at the white haired man as they continued to walk.

"Well good luck then, I'll see you in the next life," the white haired man said as he patted the fuming Jadite's shoulder.

"I'm serious, I need your help," Jadite pleaded

"So am I," The other man said as he started to walk away humming a simple tune.

"Damned bastard," Jadite whispered as he stalked off. Ami followed discreetly as the blond walked into a shadowy section of the park and disappeared in a haze of petals. Luna sighed as Ami returned to normal and started to carefully examine the clearing. After several long moments of finding nothing Ami turned and left the park, her phone already dialing Hotaru.

~*~

Kunzite ginned as he continued to stroll through the park examining all the various sites of the park. Everyone he passed was smiling happily and enjoying the nice weather. His pleasant stroll finally took him from the park and he stopped at the entrance to survey the rushing traffic.

Kunzite frowned suddenly as he felt a soft figure run into him. He instinctively wrapped his arms around the other figure to protect them from harm as they both fell to the ground. The two hit the cement and Kunzite could feel the blond bundle in his arms shaking with tears. "You alright?"

"I…I'm so sorry," The girl sobbed as she pulled herself from Kunzite's arms and stood. Kunzite examined the blond girl's long tresses and tear-stained face. He quickly stood and bowed to the girl.

"I'm Kunzite, and you are?" he asked.

"Usagi," the girl sobbed as she bowed low. Kunzite grabbed her hand and gently kissed it before he started to pull her across the street to a small café.

"Well Usagi let me treat you to a drink and you can tell me about why you're so upset. Of course you could just sit and keep me company, though I'd truly like to know what could be bothering such a gorgeous young lady," Kunzite said as they reached the sidewalk again.

"I… I had a fight with my best friend," Usagi murmured as the two walked into the café and settled at a small table. Kunzite ordered the two chamomile tea and waited for Usagi to continue. "Naru ….she's been distant since she starting dating her new boyfriend. Lately she's been worse than ever, I think she may hate me. Today we were supposed to meet at the Crown Arcade Center but she was late, and then when she did come she was with him, and she ignored me completely. I don't know what to do?"

"Ah, I see. That's quite the problem. This Naru can't be a very good friend if she's ditching such a great friend for a boyfriend. Personally I'd rather ditch my partner than hurt a friend has sweet as you," Kunzite said as their drinks arrived.

"That's sweet of you to say, but you don't know me. I could be a horrible person for all you know," Usagi mumbled as she sipped her tea. Kunzite laughed merrily at her comment and took a sip of his own drink.

"Then, with your permission, I'd like to get to know you. Strictly as friends see, my boyfriend would protest if he thought I had an interest in dating ladies, even one as attractive as you." Kunzite said with a charming grin. Usagi smiled shyly and nodded thoughtfully. Kunzite's grin grew as he said, "How about we hang out this weekend, Saturday perhaps? I'll bring my boyfriend Peruru and we'll start getting to know each other."

"I have to go to a shrine with my friends Saturday; they're scouting out a good place for their wedding. I already promised… but maybe you could meet us there, Kunzite. It's the Hikawa Shrine, and I'd really like to spend some time getting to know you," Usagi said, a crimson blush staining her tear-streaked cheeks.

"Then I shall meet you and your friends there. Though perhaps we can start getting to know each other now, my lady, I'd love to spend the afternoon basking in your presence and asking a multitude of utterly pointless questions." Kunzite said with a friendly smirk. Usagi grinned in reply and nodded happily.

676767

Ami slowly turned the pen over in her hands as she examined it from every angle. She glanced at the sleeping girl on her bed, and grinned as Hotaru pulled the dozing Luna closer. Ami placed the pen down quietly and covered the two with a spare blanket before she grabbed the pen and left the room. She walked into the living room and slowly started to dismantle the pen in an attempt to discover its inner workings.

676767

"Ramue, how are things progressing," Jadite asked as he materialized in the dusty backroom of a clock shop. The monster grinned maliciously and nodded happily as Jadite examined a small black cat shaped clock.

"I'm ready. Tomorrow's the store's annual discount sale and everyone will want one of my clocks. By tomorrow evening I'll have collected enough energy to please our Queen. Our plan is flawless," Ramue purred happily as she grabbed another clock to infest with her energy.

"Good, and be wary, those tutu wearing brats may return." Jadite said as he faded from the clock shop. Ramue grinned as she scratched a sharp fingernail down one of the clocks. Her evil smirk widened as she turned from the clocks and entered a large grandfather clock.

~*~

"Why are we here?" a tall blond asked her shorter friend as they strolled through the shopping district hand in hand. The other girl smile silently and pulled her companion along through the busy crowd. "Michiru, why here?"

"Cause, She's here. I can feel it, can't you? Our search will end in this city, somewhere." Michiru said as she stopped at a small café. Michiru and her companion walked inside, bought drinks, and found themselves a small table to rest in. Michiru examined her partner's slightly darkened eyes and frowned in concern. "Haruka, what's bothering you?"

"Michi, what if we don't find her. The person who recruited you, Artemis, didn't give us much information about the Messiah. What if we're already too late or we simply can't protect her?" Haruka asked her voice devoid of almost all emotion. Michiru reached across the table and gently grabbed Haruka's free hand.

"She's strong, and so are we. We'll protect her, promise," Michiru whispered before she pulled the other girl's hand to her lips and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. Haruka blushed slightly and looked away as she contemplated the other girl's wisdom.

"But we felt Her, the Death Senshi, awaken not too long ago." Haruka mumbled.

Michiru sighed heavily and said, "Yes, but she's not very strong and she's here too. If we can find her, we can see if she's up to evil or good. We'll be prepared for anything, especially if we're together."

"Together," Haruka agreed in a silent whisper a she watched the crowd out the window. Michiru freed the other girl's hand and started to drink her tea as she waited for the other girl to stop thinking of other things. She'd known Haruka for two months and she still felt uncertain of the other girl's feelings at times. She knew that Haruka wanted to stay with her, to protect her, but how far did the girl's emotions reach out towards her. Michiru frowned and thought of her aching desire for the other girl's undivided love.

676767

TWO DAYS LATER

"Haruka," Michiru called after the raging blond. Haruka was currently running towards the train station with Michiru trailing behind. The blond had decided that after two days of no leads that it was time to move their search. "Haruka!"

The blond paid no heed to her companion as she sped up. Michiru sighed and braced herself for a long hard jog to catch her teammate and secret love. She squared her shoulders and started to run as fast as she could towards the nearest train station.

676767

Hotaru frowned distractedly as she walked along the shopping district with Ami. She could feel the air humming with energy that just kept getting stronger with each step they took. Everyone had been rushing through the day and school had been dismissed by her teacher before the day was even supposed to begin. Ami's class had been much the same so the two girls had decided to search for the cause of the disturbance.

They slowly worked their way through the bustling crowd towards the heart of the shopping center. Luna walked between the two girls and searched the passing faces warily. Their long walk brought them to a small closed clock shop where Ami stopped and examined the steel grate with a puzzled frown. Hotaru frowned at the older girl and asked, "Something wrong Ami?"

"This place…it was so full of life the other day, people were going in and out of here, so why close on a busy shopping day? It's the only shop we've seen closed so far…why?" Ami murmured. Luna and Hotaru studied the street for a moment before all three slipped into the shadows of a nearby alley. Hotaru and Ami transformed as Luna did a quick flip in the air. Once the girls had transform then knelt next to Luna who whispered, "This is for you Sailor Mercury. It should help us identify the source of this problem."

"Alright," Sailor Mercury whispered as she grabbed the small portable computer with the symbol of Mercury on its little blue lid.

676767

Michiru collapsed on the nearly empty train station and glanced around for Haruka. When she spotted her blond friend she gasped in shock. Her companion had transformed into Sailor Uranus and was kneeling beside a young man's form. Michiru let out a strangled gasp as she spotted a train-like monster sending twin electric railings at Sailor Uranus's back. She grit her teeth and stood, pulling out a pen as she whispered, "Neptune Planet Power."

Energy filled her exhausted form as she transformed into Sailor Neptune. She raced across the deserted platform and pushed Sailor Uranus and the boy aside. One of the electric cables cut her shoulder as she fell onto her teammate. Sailor Uranus growled as she pulled her friend to her feet. She faced the monster and cried, "World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune shouted as her attack joined Sailor Uranus's. The monster was hit by the combined attack and shrieked in pain as it disappeared. The two girl's de-transformed as a small red crystal floated into the boy. Haruka quietly used her jacket as a bandage for Michiru's shoulder wound before the two started to leave the platform.

The boy left on the platform slowly rose and looked around the station. He pushed his long bangs out of his face to reveal clear blue eyes before he grabbed his discarded duffle bag and started to walk to the exit. He grimaced as he reached the entrance and turned to examine the platform for a second before he squared his shoulders and left.

676767

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Saturn grimaced as they walked through the dusty second floor of the clock shop. At Luna's suggestion the two had decided to break into the shop using an open window on the second floor. Now they silently crept towards the stairs leading to the shop below them. Mercury grimaced as she felt the air hum with energy and continued forward.

After the two finally managed to navigate the upstairs maze and reach the ground floor they gasped in shock. The shop was just as dusty as the upstairs had been and looked as though no one had stepped foot in there for months. Sailor Saturn slowly walked among the many clocks with her right hand hovering over each clock for a moment before she moved on. Mercury followed her example and started on the opposite side of the room.

Thirty tiring minutes later Sailor Mercury and Sailor Saturn stood before the only clock in the entire building that was dust-free. Mercury slowly opened the grandfather clock to reveal another dimension hidden within. The two scouts walked inside as Mercury pulled out her portable computer. Saturn readied her glaive and the two walked further into the new dimension. "Be careful Saturn."

"Of course," Saturn responded as she scanned the area. She noticed many twisted clocks floating around their blue-lit path and frowned. The many clocks looked to be doors within the dimension and she didn't want to go through any. She could feel evil aura's leaking from each door as they slowly walked towards the end of the twisting hall.

"Look, it's the Tutu brats! Welcome to my domain," an eerie dislocated voice murmured. The two girls looked around in the twirling domain for any hint of the monster location. Spotting nothing that would be of any help in the warped reality the two slowly started forwards. After just a few feet Sailor Saturn fell through a hole in the ground. Mercury gaped at the suddenly sealed hole and tried to hold her frightened tears at bay.

Terror and worry over the younger scout went the normally logical scout into a panicked frenzy. She spent several dizzying moments racing around the area looking for another hole in the ground or any obvious signs of her teammate. Slowly the adrenaline rush of panic faded to leave exhausted calm and Sailor Mercury turned to her small computer. Within moments she'd pinpointed the monster location and she slowly walked in its direction.

When she could easily spot the monster she tucked her computer away and pulled out the crescent wand. Her hand shook as the monster turned to look at her holding a small bundle in her arms. An evil smirk flitted across the monsters face as it tossed the bundle at Sailor Mercury. Fumbling slightly sailor Mercury managed to catch the squirming bundle. Horror filled her as she looked down into infant Hotaru's face, her planetary symbol slightly reflecting the swirling atmosphere. A single tear slid down Sailor Mercury's cheek and landed on Hotaru's symbol.

_Sailor Mercury's vision swam as the image twisted and she found she was gazing at a soft white marble floor. A gentle hand settled beneath her chin and forced her eyes up to look into caring silver eyes. 'You are afraid, my dearest princess. Do not worry so, you have the strength to protect. My daughter chose you as one of her warriors, it was a gift, and an honor. Fear not, sweet princess, my daughter searches just as heard for you as you do for her. Now rise up and protect her dream, your dreams, and fight. Twilight last not forever.'_

Ramue grinned at the two scout with victory gleaming in her eyes. Sailor Mercury carefully settled Hotaru on the ground beside her and pulled herself from her knelling position. Squaring her shoulders and shifting so Hotaru was slightly behind her Sailor Mercury pulled all her strength together and screamed, "Twilight Flash!"

The crescent wand glowed brightly and sent a stream of energy at Ramue who crumbled into dust. Sailor Mercury looked down at Hotaru and found herself looking into the exhausted eyes of Sailor Saturn. Sailor Saturn and Sailor Mercury hugged each other close for a few moments before they slowly stood and made their way to the emergency exit of the old clock shop. The two staggered into the street and leaned against the building, their transformations slipping away. After a few moments the two walked off, Ami watching the other girl with a careful eye.

"Look, they lived," Michiru whispered as she exited the alley across from the rear entrance to the clock shop. Her companion, still worrying over Michiru's wound walked out to stand beside her.

"I'm not impressed." Haruka whispered.

"You're never impressed." Michiru accused as the two started to walk down the street. Haruka looked at the green haired youth and smiled softly.

"I was impressed with you." Haruka whispered as she blushed softly. Michiru glanced at her friend before she pushed the taller girl into a bush. A blush stained Michiru's cheeks as she walked away from her friend.


	5. Popping Up Like Daisies

004 Popping up like Daisies!

Ami fidgeted slightly as she glanced at Hotaru and Luna perched on the couch. The two were engrossed in the new stories as they flashed across the screen. Hotaru was busy scribbling down information on the odder stories as Luna commented softly. Ami sighed softly and turned back to her homework.

"Ami, how's the homework?" Hotaru asked as the news came to a close. Luna had already slipped off into the other room to think so Ami closed her textbook and joined the young girl on the couch. "We're looking at heading towards the Hikawa Shrine that's nearest to the bus stop with all the disappearing buses. Luna thinks there may be a connection between the two."

"When?" Ami asked as Luna wandered back into the room.

"Now," Luna said.

"Alright," Ami and Hotaru mumbled. The two girls stood and walked towards the door where they slipped on their shoes. The three quietly started to walk the short distance to the nearby shrine.

676767

Usagi grinned as Kunzite spun her around and whispered charmingly, "Well, my dearest of dears. I've missed you so my sweetest. My lovely little butterfly I'd love to introduce you to the keeper of my heart, my beloved Peruru."

"Kunzite let the young lady down." A tall youth said as he laid a gentle hand on Kunzite's shoulder. Usagi giggled as Kunzite slowly released her and turned to face the white haired youth beside them. The boy grabbed Usagi's hand and kissed it gently before he murmured, "A pleasure dearest lady. I've heard millions of things about my Kunzite's Little Butterfly, and believe me they have all been good. I was beginning to think I'd be meeting an Angel not a mortal beauty."

"My, my, my. It seems Kunzite's versed you in all the right forms of flattery my friend," Usagi said as she tried to contain a grin and look stern. The boy tried his best to look properly scolded as Kunzite hid a smirk. "Well, what've you to say for yourself Peruru?"

"I've nothing to say as apology, dearest Princess Usagi," Peruru said as he bowed low. The three looked up when a gently snickering reached their ears. Usagi grinned happily when she spotted Mamoru, Reika and Motoki watching the scene unfold. Her grinned died as she watched the four follow Peruru's example and bow. Peruru's calm voice held a hint of mischief as he said, "We are at your service our dearest Princess."

"Stop," Usagi said. She turned and started to walk from her small circle of companions and their innocent teasing. Mamoru was the first to rise from his bow and join Usagi as she finished her trek to the Hikawa Shrine. The others quickly and quietly joined the two as they started up the long staircase.

676767

"Haruka we need to talk to the other scouts." Michiru said as she watched her companion pace. They'd had the argument several times since they'd stumbled on the two scouts de-transforming outside the clock shop. They'd been curious about the strange energy flowing through the city, and expecting a second monster, the two had slowly made their way to the heart of the disturbance. The two had arrived just as the energy disappeared and a few moments later the two scouts had appeared. "Haruka, they need us, and we need them. More importantly than even that, the Messiah…"

"Shall not be exposed to the Death Senshi!" Haruka interrupted angrily. Michiru sighed and stood. Her friend looked at her curiously as Michiru slowly walked to the door and prepared to leave their shared apartment.

"Then stay here and fight alone Sailor Uranus. I chose to fight beside them, they need us, and so does the Messiah. We stand a better chance of finding her if there are more of us looking!" Michiru snapped as she pulled open the door and left. Haruka stared at the door in shock for a few moments before she quickly followed Michiru.

676767

Usagi smiled softly as she watched Motoki drag Mamoru around asking pointless questions as he worried over his fiancé. Mamoru had the good grace to not mention that Motoki was acting more unusual than ever. Kunzite and Peruru were talking under a tall tree and seemed content with the pleasant atmosphere. She scanned the area again seeking Reika who had momentarily disappeared with the old man in charge of the shrine to discuss details.

Usagi spotted a tall girl with long black hair calmly sweeping the ground, two crows calmly at her side. She seemed content, but Usagi could tell there was something troubling the girl so she walked over. She stopped a few feet away and asked, "Is there something the matter?"

"Hm, oh, no… everything's just fine." The girl said as she stopped sweeping and slowly focused on Usagi. The raven haired girl quickly got distracted and gazed off into the sky, her soft eyes cloudy with worry. Usagi watched her for a few moments until the youth dropped her broom and wandered off without seeming to have a purpose. Usagi knelt and grabbed the broom before she quietly went about finishing the half-finished task.

676767

Hotaru watched Ami as the two followed their black cat up the many steps to the shrine. They reached the top and slowly scanned the many people wandering around. There were dozens of girl's buying charms or praying. There were several clumps of friends just standing around chatting and some people wandering around alone.

Hotaru grimaced as she spotted Usagi standing off to the side sweeping the path clear of fallen leaves. She tugged on Ami's shirt and pointed, Ami grimaced as well. Her voice shook slightly as she murmured, "Follow me, into the shadows."

The two girls slipped into the shadows and Ami pulled out a cell phone. Ami went to the camera function of the camera and flipped through some of the pictures she'd taken to try out the new ability to the phone. She found a picture of a normal girl and handed the phone to Hotaru before she went through the same process on a second phone. She softly whispered, "Transform."

Hotaru watched in shock as magic settled over her friend to make her look much like the girl's picture she had opened on her phone. She looked through the magic aura and focused on Ami, making sure she could still find her friend in a pinch and then relaxed when she noted the aura spoke solely of Ami, the Soldier of Mercury. Then she turned to her own phone and whispered, "Transform."

Once the two had transformed to disguise their appearance they once again joined the crowds around the shrine. They slowly walked towards the line of girls buying charms and scanned the crowds, looking for anything that might be connected to the Dark Kingdom.

Hotaru smiled softly as she watched a raven haired girl approach Usagi and start talking. She hoped that the two were good friends; Usagi could use as many friends as possible. Hotaru's attention jerked from Usagi and the raven haired girl to Ami as the two felt a surge of dark energy. They tried to pinpoint the source as Luna approached and said, "We're leaving; this place has nothing to do with the Dark Kingdom."

"But…" Hotaru said as she scanned the area once more. Her eyes fell on Usagi and the raven-haired girl, who was kneeling next to the fallen blond. Ami frowned as well when they watched several people rush over to Usagi's side, many yelling.

676767

Mamoru growled angrily at the raven haired maiden kneeling beside Usagi. Reika was currently fussing over the blond and trying to wake her up. Mamoru walked closer and heard the shrine maiden muttering, "I'm sorry I sensed evil…but obviously not you… So why…I'm so sorry….Evil, but….you're harmless….what's wrong with me…."

"Usagi, hey, Usagi…wake up hun," Reika murmured as she smoothed the blonde's bangs out of her eyes. Motoki, Peruru, and Kunzite knelt beside her, each trying to hold her hand. In the end Motoki held her right hand as Peruru and Kunzite held her left hand together. Mamoru held in the urge to push everyone aside and take Usagi away.

Usagi's soft blue eyes slowly opened and she gazed at all the worried faces. She slowly smiled at everyone to show she was alright and slowly levered herself from the ground. Her eyes fell on the crouched girl and Usagi whispered, "Sorry, I'm a bit of a klutz…my name's Usagi."

The girl inhaled sharply as she examined the ginning blond. Her dark blue eyes closed for a moment as the girl whispered, "I'm the one who should be sorry, Usagi. My name is Hino, Rei."

"It wasn't your fault." Usagi said as she sat up fully and glanced around. She grinned brightly and said loudly, "I'm the worst klutz ever…I don't know many people who can injure themselves sweeping…thanks for trying to help, Rei."

Rei blushed brightly as onlookers turned away to continue whatever they'd been focused on before she'd attacked the blond. Rei watched Usagi's friends question her as she stood and dusted off her skirt. Rei stood and her crows landed on her shoulders as she carefully examined the blond.

Usagi's hair was done in twin odangos that had twin, long strands of hair flowing to her knees. Rei guessed it would reach her feet if taken down from the buns. She was wearing a white shirt and a soft lilac skirt that reached her ankles and sandals covered her feet. There was nothing special about her appearance, she looked normal enough, but Rei was unsure of this weird girl.

As Usagi and her friends slowly made their way away from the shrine Rei let go of her sight and followed her intuition as she examined the girl's aura. Within Usagi's aura there was a bright layer of hope and trust shielding her inner aura. There Rei found depression so completely encompassing she wavered on her feet and collapsed on her knees. Usagi's aura, seeming to have felt the pull at her aura as Rei fell, flared bright with hope that freed Rei from the darkness of the depression.

Rei slowly stood and walked inside the old building. She immediately walked to the fire at the heart of the building and knelt to pray. She cleared her thought of Usagi and her odd protective aura and focused solely on the fire. After her heart had cleared and her thoughts were still she turned her focus on the cause of all the odd flashes of aura that radiated evil.

676767

Hotaru and Ami, still safe in their disguises, joined a long line of girls who were waiting for the six o'clock bus. At exactly six the bus pulled in front of the stop and the girls all boarded the bus. Silently the two disguised scouts found a seat near the back of the bus and waited for the bus driver to move forward. Their guardian Luna sat huddled in Ami's school bag

676767

"Michiru! I'll…" Haruka said as she caught up to her irate partner. The two stopped as they rounded the last corner and stared at the bus as they watched a long group of tired girls board the bus. Michiru frowned as she inspected the group carefully. Most looked extremely worn out, but two girls in the middle of the line looked wide awake. She walked forward, her entire concentration on the two girls, and noticed the soft flickering sensation of magic. Haruka's soft voice whispered, "It's your scouts."

"Yes," Michiru murmured as she saw through the illusion and saw the two younger scouts climb aboard the bus. She could feel Haruka's hand fall on her shoulder as she was gently pulled closer to the wall leading toward the long staircase of the Hikawa Shrine. The two stood silently watching as the bus doors slid closed and the bus began its steady path down the street. As the bus reached even with them the two girls gasped in shock as first its front wheels, then the rest of the bus rose in the air and disappeared through a black hole that appeared in the sky. "Oh no!"

Haruka and Michiru stared at each other for a moment before they glanced around the area. They pulled out their pens and held them in the air before a group of giggling girls turned the corner. Both surprised girls quickly pulled their pens close and held their breath. The girls continued to walk, not even glancing at the shrinking black hole, and Michiru sighed in relief.

Haruka and Michiru sat on the ground, their backs to the wall, and watched the black hole, both thinking of the scouts that had just entered. As the hole shrank Michiru thought that they may have just missed their last chance to talk with the younger scouts and hoped desperately that she was wrong. Just when the black hole was about to close a thin light raced from Michiru's pen to the center of the small black hole and Michiru whispered, "Concentrate on the girls Haruka."

Haruka did as she was told and thought of the two girls, quietly clutching her pen and hoping. After a few moments a string of light shot from Haruka's pen to the black hole joining with Michiru's. They both leaned against each other slightly and focused their sole interest in keeping that thread in place so the other scouts could return safely.

676767

Rei gasped loudly as the fire flared up slightly and showed her the image of her father's newest 'apprentice' Jadite. She stood slowly and walked from the room and headed towards his temporary room, her two crows close behind her. She stormed into the room and glared down at the blond man kneeling in the center of the room. The man stood with a complacent smile as Rei said, "So you're the one responsible for all this! What the hell are you up to and where are all those people?"

"My, my, my Rei," Jadite said, his smile growing.

"Were the hell are all the people you've kidnapped?" Rei screamed.

"You can join them if you like, here I'll give you a free pass," Jadite said as he stepped forward.

Rei pulled out a scroll and prepared to attack as she yelled, "Demon, Be gone!"

Jadite grinned as Rei charged and stuck a paper seal on his forehead. He quickly turned her around and wrapped his arms around her, trapping her arms against her side. He jumped back and fell through a small black hole as he said, "How cute."

676767

Ami glanced at her young companion and tapped her earrings. Hotaru nodded as the two watched their bus driver jump off the bus. They slowly made their way to the front of the bus as they tried to avoid stepping on the sleeping girls.

"Mercury Power Make-up."

"Saturn Power Make-up."

The two girls stepped off the bus and walked towards grinning monster. They stopped as Jadite appeared holding an unconscious shrine maiden. Two black crows immediately attacked him screeching loudly. He dropped the girl as Saturn pulled out her glaive and darted forward, Mercury close on her heels. Saturn and the crows forced Jadite back a few feet and Mercury grabbed Rei as she started to wake up and pulled her back a few feet. Luna looked over the waking girl and noted her eyes darken with anger as she sat up. She glared heatedly at Jadite who was smirking and a soft glow appeared on her forehead.

Luna gaped for a moment and did a back flip, dropping a small red pen near Rei's hand. The two gazed over at Jadite as he growled in annoyance and fled in a swirl of petals. Luna turned back to Rei and whispered harshly, "Grab the pen and transform…Say 'Mars Power Make-Up.'"

Rei, stunned, nodded and grabbed the pen. She gazed at it for a second before she stood and yelled, "Mars Power Make-Up!"

676767

Michiru groaned softly as she rested more of her weight against Haruka. She felt Haruka shift positions slightly and returned her focus to the pen holding open the gate. Haruka's voice was tight as she whispered, "This is more difficult than I thought it would be."

"Less talk, more concentration," Michiru whispered as she felt her energy draining away. Haruka grumbled quietly and closed her eyes to help focus her energy on the missing scouts and keeping the portal open so they could return safely.

676767

"Who are you?" the monster asked as the two crows settled on the ground next to Sailor Mars.

"I cannot forgive Evil who tampers with the hearts of young maidens in love!" Sailor Mars declared. Mercury and Saturn stared at their new comrade as she talked. Both girls were utterly confused by the girl's sudden declaration. "In the name of Justice, I shall punish you, Sailor Mars."

"Um…Sailor Mars…" Sailor Saturn mumbled as the other scout posed and stared at the gaping monster. Mercury and Saturn frowned angrily when the monster started to laugh at their newest companion. Ami summoned the Crescent Wand and stood at Saturn's side as Mars charged the monster angrily.

Saturn charged the monster as Mars was violently tossed aside. Sailor Mars's crows charged in to distract the monster as Mercury watched. Her focus was solely on the young scout as she charged forward to try and kill the monster. As she watched Saturn was tossed into Mars who had just stumbled to her feet before the monster turned to look at her, a dangerous leer on it's face.

"Mercury, use the wand," Saturn yelled. Mercury looked her eyes on the monster and shook as the monster slowly walked forward, a fierce sense of victory clinging to it's form. She could hear the other scouts talk but couldn't convince her body to move as images of this monster mixed with images of the monster she'd killed the other day. The Crescent Wand slipped from her slack fingers as the monster snickered.

"Mercury!" Saturn screamed as she pushed the frightened bluenette aside. Both girls landed slightly to the side of the monster as Sailor Mars grabbed the Crescent Wand. The two scouts felt her push her own energy into the wand and then watched as a bright stream of red fire hit the monster. They could hear it's shriek of pain as it slowly disappeared.

Saturn sat next to Sailor Mercury as the older scout shook with silent tears. Sailor Mars silently walked over to the thirteen buses holding dozens of passengers and started to pull them all close together. After several long moments of silent working Mars had managed to tie the thirteen buses together in two columns with one lead bus. She grinned at the other scouts and said, "Shall we leave girls?"

676767

Michiru smiled softly as they saw a bus start to emerge from the black hole. She felt Haruka fall asleep on her shoulder and snuggle close. Haruka smiled in her sleep and Michiru leaned against her teammate and let sleep claim her exhausted form.

676767

Sailor Mars grinned as she parked the bus beside the curb and opened the door. The three scouts walked off the bus and grinned at the slightly darkening skyline. The three scouts looked around and spotted the two huddled figures on the otherwise deserted street as Sailor Saturn whispered, "Do you think they missed the bus?"

"We caught the bus," Sailor Mars said as she ruffled the younger scout's hair. The three girls jumped to the top of the bus and then leaped to the top of the wall surrounding the shrine. Quietly they disappeared into the quiet shrine and de-transformed to talk.

"I'm Tomoe, Hotaru, and this is Mizuno, Ami …We're the sailor Scouts of Saturn and Mercury. This cat is a guardian and teacher… Luna." Hotaru said as she bowed slightly. Ami bowed and quietly regarded the ground.

"Hino, Rei. How long you two been at this?" Rei asked.

"They were just woken up as scouts, as you've been. Our concern should be finding the Princess and keeping the Dark Kingdom from destroying the Earth." Luna said. She examined the three girls and sighed unhappily. "Let's meet here again tomorrow…you all look tired so we'd better call it a day."

676767

Yuichiro examined the room as the old man at his side grinned happily. He'd wandered into the shrine as he explored the city and had met the old man, who had looked to need help since he could no longer find his granddaughter or live in help. The two had looked all over the shrine as they tried to help the few remaining visitors. An hour later Yuichiro was convinced he'd met the most beautiful person alive as the old man's granddaughter walked from the trees surrounding the shrine.

Rei had instantly disliked him but Yuichiro had begged her grandfather to take him on as an apprentice. Rei's grandfather, a kind, if slightly perverted, old man, had happily agreed. Now Yuichiro was examining his small room with utter delight as he carefully placed his duffle bag on the floor. He could hear the two other inhabitants arguing softly in another room but decided not to let that bother him.

"I like it here," Yuichiro whispered as he lay down to sleep.

676767

SEVERAL DAYS LATER

Usagi sighed sadly as she walked home from the park after another failed meeting with Naru. Naru had asked to talk in the park at six o'clock near the dock so Usagi had arrived thirty minutes early and waited two hours. Now, as the wind made the blonde shiver, she quietly walked through the nearly deserted park. She could fell the beginnings of the storm the weatherman had mentioned that morning but she kept to her sedate pace wanting to feel the storm's wrath.

"You shouldn't be outside…it's supposed to rain," A deep voice said as a green jacket slid over her shoulders. Usagi grinned up at Mamoru as she pulled his jacket a little tighter.

"I want to be a part of that storm, Mamoru. I want to feel its rage, and maybe give it some of mine, so I won't hurt so much." Usagi whispered. Mamoru nodded understanding and the two walked on in silence.

When the two finally heard other noises they exchanged a wary glance before a monster appeared before them. They stood in shock as they looked at the old greenish-grey flesh with the bright red mark on the forehead. The monster leered at them and stepped determinedly towards the stunned duo. Mamoru came to his senses first and grabbed Usagi's wrist and prepared to run. Both stumbled backwards as a deep purple light shot through the sky just in front of the monster. Usagi and Mamoru took one look at the charred grass where the light had hit and ran towards the opposite end of the park just as the rain started.

Two scouts landed in front of the monster and glared as the monster. Sailor Neptune turned to her comrade and softly whispered, "Well, Uranus should I kill this one, or would you prefer to have that honor?"

"Can it Neptune... We wouldn't even be here if you weren't interested in teaming up with those girls," Sailor Uranus said angrily. She turned her back on her partner who was grinning merrily. Three scouts crashed through the bushes behind the monster, all looking very angry as they attempted to brush leaves from their hair and glare menacingly. Neptune giggled softly and nudged Uranus, who reluctantly looked over her shoulder to see the other scouts. "Alright…we'll help"

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Fire Soul!"

Three attacks hit the monster, instantly killing the monster before the five scouts turned to stare at each other. Sailor Mars walked forward, a maniacal grin on her face and stuck out her hand saying, "Pleasure to meet ya. I'm Sailor Mars, and those are Sailor Mercury and Sailor Saturn. Thanks for the help."

"Not a problem Mars, we were actually looking to talk with you three. We want to join forces against these monsters, right Uranus?" Neptune said as she shook Sailor Mars's hand. Mars grinned happily as Sailor Uranus shrugged noncommittally. The other two scouts walked forward, a small black cat at their heels. Neptune grinned and said, "And I'll bet that's no ordinary cat."

"I'm Luna, and we'd be pleased to have you on our team, but perhaps we should continue this meeting later… say the Hikawa Shrine tomorrow at seven. We'd all better get home before we drown in this storm," Luna said as she hopped onto Sailor Mercury's shoulder. The blue haired scout nodded and turned to go, Sailor Saturn at her heels. Sailor Mars walked in a different direction as Neptune and Uranus jumped into the trees and headed towards the park entrance.


	6. Unwilling Heart

005 Unwilling Heart

Naru smiled at Nephrite as they quietly strolled through the park. The two never had a specific destination in mind when they went walking; they just wandered as they talked about random things. Today was different; they were quiet as Nephrite tried to gather his thoughts. Naru, sensing something on her boyfriend's mind, kept quite and tried to lead them in a circle to extend the time they were together.

After several circles of the park Nephrite pointed out a bench. The two sat on the bench and Nephrite watched the sun set as he said, "Naru, I can't keep doing this. I have to tell you some very important details of my life. I'm a general for the Dark Kingdom, a force out to rule the world. My queen, Queen Beryl, wants to collect energy from humans to awaken our Great Ruler, Queen Metallia. Once she's been revived no one on your planet will be able to stop her, she'll take over everything."

"There are dangers, a group of brats in tutus, and I have to help gather energy. Jadeite, one of the other generals, is having difficulty. The tutu-brats are increasing in numbers and they've stopped several of his better plans from continuing. I have to start helping or our Great Ruler will never awaken. I don't want you to get involved in this fight, these Tutu-brats won't hesitate to harm you," Nephrite said.

"I can handle danger, just so long as you are near. Nephrite. Let me help you," Naru whispered as Nephrite stood up. He shook his head sadly and faded in a soft swirling of petals. Naru gasped in shock as she tried to grab her fading boyfriend.

676767

"Rei, you have a package." Yuichiro whispered as he offered a small box to Rei. The black haired girl absently accepted the gift and placed it on the table as she looked out across the nearly deserted temple grounds. Rei, Ami and Hotaru had been waiting at the temple for nearly four hours watching for the mysterious girls who were going to join their team. As the sun started to sink below the horizon, all three girls tried to hide their disappointment and worry.

"What did you get, Rei?" Hotaru asked softly. Rei turned from the doorway and knelt beside the table. She slowly opened the box and gasped at the purple orchid lying inside. Her hand twitched slightly as she carefully extracted the flower and held it out for the others to see. She frowned as both girls hesitantly reached out to touch the silky petals.

The three girls jumped slightly when Luna growled and knocked the flower from Rei's slack grip. Ami watched the flower tumble across the floor with slight disinterest as Hotaru picked up a small letter. Rei grabbed the letter and cautiously read the letter to herself as Ami muttered, "It's one of the 'Sleeping Flowers' that have been showing up for a while. Several students at my school have been affected."

"THAT BASTARD!" Rei shouted. Hotaru hesitantly grabbed the letter from Rei as the older girl stood and started to pace the floor. Hotaru read the short letter aloud as Ami continued to watch for the two unknown scouts.

'My dearest Rei,

Sorry about the whole bus fiasco. Here's a token of my sincerest apology, even though I feel it's not near enough. I'd dearly love to apologize in person, please meet me at FM No. 10 Radio Station at Midnight.

Your Humble Friend,

Jadeite

P.S. Hope to see you soon.'

Hotaru placed the letter on the table and watched the older girls. She could see the rage building within Rei as she tried to stop pacing and think of an appropriate form of revenge. She could also see the anguish hiding within Ami's eyes as the older girl considered the coming events. All three girls could easily see the lurking danger, and the need for them to be there to face it, but that didn't mean they were ready to wage war with their hearts in another life or death battle. Someone had to die in the upcoming fight, them or Jadeite, and whatever monster he decided to leave to the scouts this time.

Hotaru was dragged from her silent musings by Rei who angrily grabbed both her and Ami's hands and marched from the grounds. Her furious pace knocked over Yuichiro and the tea set he'd brought with him for the girl, but Rei paid no mind. She kept up her intense pace all the way to the radio station where Ami finally convinced the other girl to slow down before her recklessness got them all killed.

676767

Michiri looked up the long line of stairs and sighed darkly. Haruka had been in a fowl mood since Michiru's decision to help them, and had made no effort to hide her feelings form her companion. Haruka started up the stares staring moodily at the dying the exhausting trip up the steps the two girls silently walked around the shrine searching for a bluenette and her young companion. The duo walked into the shrine and spotted the purple flower.

"Haruka, what do you suppose this is doing here?" Michiru whispered to her companion as she picked up the small purple flower to examine it. Her companion merely shrugged her shoulders and turned away to look for the three scouts they were supposed to neet. Michiru frowned and looked at her silent companion before she swayed slightly. "Haru…"

Haruka looked back at Michiru as the other girl fainted. She carefully picked the other girl up off the floor and took a shaky step towards the bed in the corner of the room as she felt a pull at her energy. The two girls collapsed in a heap on the floor as Yuichiro walked back towards Rei's room with a tray full of food. He frowned at the two girls before he noticed the swirl of dark energy focused on the purple flower. He placed his burden on the floor and grabbed a pair of chopsticks. Carefully he lifted the flower and placed it in a metal waste bin before he grabbed his broom and stood guard over the two girls.

676767

Naru grimaced as a cool breeze and a soft clinking of bells announced her arrival at the Crown arcade. She glanced around the crowded arcade and tried to hide her disgust at all the happy couples. After a second glance around the arcade her eyes fell on the forlorn figure of her once-best friend. The blonde was picking at a small basket of fries and staring at the people passing her small window at the back of the arcade.

Naru slowly made her way towards the blonde and took a seat at her booth. Usagi glanced up and smiled hesitantly at Naru, who merely gazed outside before she muttered, "You and your tall dark-haired boyfriend get in a fight?"

"No, he has school. Why aren't you with Nephrite?" Usagi countered.

"He…I… I can't help him, but I want to… I'd do anything for him," Naru whispered, tears leaking from her eyes.

"Then go help him, I'm sure he'd want you to follow your heart. He's at the radio station… RM No. 10, with his blond friend." Usagi whispered as she stood and walked from the arcade. Naru stared at her retreating back for a moment before she stood and raced towards the radio station, her heart set on seeing Nephrite.

676767

Ten to Midnight

Hikawa Shrine

Jadeite faded into existence as he looked around the shrine. Before he fully had a chance to gain his bearings a broom smacked into his head. He whirled around and glared at a tall boy wielding a broom as a weapon. The broom, swung with all the energy the youth had, struck again sending Jadeite to the floor in a disgraceful heap. The boy took full advantage of Jadeite position and continued to attack with the broom. Frustrated, Jadeite made a hasty retreat and decided it best to avoid the irritable temple protectors of Hikawa Shrine.

676767

"Good evening and welcome to Midnight Zero, this J-Dite. Tonight's first love letter comes to us from…" Jadeite said in a soft tone. He gently ran a hand over the slowly darkening bruises left by the broom-wielding youth and scowled. A sudden girl walking in stopped his train of thought completely as she settled in the seat across from him.

"This is an emergency message regarding the sleeping ailment plaguing our citizens. After hours of exhausting research we have discovered the cause of this to be the flowers sent out by this illegal program, Midnight Zero. If you receive one of these flowers please throw it away for your own safety." The girl casually announced as Jadeite tried to find the words to quiet the exasperating brat.

The two were startled from their glaring contest by the glass breaking and Sailor Mercury crashing into the far wall. Jadeite faded away as the girl raised her hand and yelled, "Mars Power Make Up!"

Sailor Mars jumped through the broken window and looked around for the monster or their youngest companion. Spotting none she made her way back to Mercury, who was standing shakily. Mars grimaced at the long stream of blood pouring from several cuts on the other scout. Mars carefully supported the blue clad scout outside where they could hear the sounds of a furious battle.

Once the two were outside Mercury pushed away from Mars, and raced towards her friend. Rei growled angrily when she spotted Jadeite talking on a rooftop with another man dressed as a general of the Dark Kingdom. The man's luxurious brown hair caught the moonlight and Mars angrily yelled, "Fire Soul"

She growled loudly in disappointment as the two generals disappeared and her attack fizzled out. She turned her attention back to the fight just in time to watch Mercury, crescent wand in hand, go flying into a brick wall where she lay unmoving. The monster slowly closed in and Saturn stood protectively before their fallen comrade.

Mars sent another attack, this one directed at the monster, and groaned when it was batted aside. She raced forward intent on simply using her fists against the monster but was stopped by the brunette general appearing before her. Sailor Mars continued her charge into the tall general and was sent flying backwards by the tall laughing man.

676767

Mamoru frowned as he entered his apartment. His last assignment had taken longer than expected and it was already well beyond midnight. He was beyond tired but he could feel something sinister hanging in the air over the city. He kicked off his shoes and slowly walked out to his balcony to gaze at the stars. Exhaustion and pain screamed through his veins as he cast his gaze from the iridescent stars to the glowing city lights. "What's wrong? What's causing so much suffering, and why can I feel it when no one else can? Am I supposed to stop it… only how can I?"

676767

Sailor Mars stood angrily, blood and dust drifting off her torn outfit. She slowly walked forward, a soft red glow surrounding her battered form, preparing to use what strength she had left to help her friends. As she watched Sailor Saturn fall a few feet from Mercury her outfit changed to a soft white gown, a glowing symbol for Mars on her forehead. Princess Mars slowly continued her walk towards her friends until she was hit from behind.

Saturn watched horrified as a red-haired youth hit Princess Mars over the head with a metal pole. Tears leaked from Saturn's eyes as she watched her friend fall to the floor like a lifeless doll. She glared hatred at the girl and prepared to attack when a brunette scooped up the girl and faded into darkness.

"Crescent Beam Smash," yelled a nearby voice. Saturn turned in time to see a scout in an orange outfit land beside the disintegrating corpse of the monster that had injured her friends. "You looked as though you could use some help."

"Now's not the time for that Venus. Grab Sailor Mars we need to get out of here." A small white cat at the scout's feet commanded. Saturn carefully supported Mercury who was only half-awake and led the other scout back to the shrine.

676767

"What…happened?" Michiru whispered as she pushed herself off Haruka. Haruka shook her head in confusion and helped her friend sit up before she too sat up. The two girls looked around in confusion as a group of four scouts staggered into the room. Michiru and Haruka immediately sprang into action gathering supplies that could be used as bandages. Two of the girls dropped out of their transformations as they passed into unconsciousness while Haruka and Michiru carefully ripped Rei's bedding into strips to be used as bandages.

After an hour of carefully bandaging the three girls wiling to detransform, Sailor Venus stubbornly refused to loose her transformation, Haruka and Michiru leaned against the bed and sighed in relief. Despite the number of wounds the three scouts were in no danger of dying anytime soon.

"What happened?" Haruka asked softly.

"We can't tell that to civilians," Venus said with a wicked grin. Michiru, irritated with the youth's brash nature, pulled out her transformation pen and placed it on the floor at her feet. Haruka followed suit and glared at the blushing blond.

"We were issued a challenge by one of the generals of the Dark Kingdom and Rei answered it. We had to help in any way we could anyways, they were stealing energy from everyone with their flowers." Hotaru said in a rush.

"Purple flowers?" Michiru asked. Hotaru nodded and Michiru muttered, "And we fell victim to it when we should have been helping them. I guess this proves everyone is susceptible to the Dark Kingdom's ill desires."

"We got to the radio station and confronted Jadeite, but his monster was too strong for us and we nearly lost, except Sailor Venus arrived and saved us," Hotaru finished with a sad smile at the still transform scout. Everyone fell silent as Ami and Rei stirred and sat up. Both girls leaned against the wall and gazed silently at Sailor Venus as two cats slowly walked back into the room.

"We need to talk, now drop the transformation," Luna demanded as she jumped on the table. Venus hesitated a moment before she released her transformation and stared at the angry black cat focusing on her. The cat's voice was soft as she turned to her white counterpart and asked, "How long has she been awake?"

The white cat, shy and afraid of the black cat's wrath, whispered, "Three or four months."

Luna twitched slightly and the blond crowed in delight, "I'm Minako, Aino, Minako and the cat's Artemis. I've been a Sailor Scout for Five Months, three days, and six hours, if you want an exact count."

Haruka and Michiru, caught in the exhaustion of caring for the injured gave the blond blanks stares as Rei picked up a manga to read, Ami buried herself in her romance novel and Hotaru pulled out her homework. Luna, her patience stretched to the limit, asked, "Where were you?"

Artemis blushed brightly and answered, "Uh…England…we….."

"Doing what?" growled Luna.

"Well first there was that jewel thief, then there was the bank robbing syndicate, then there was that car theft ring…" Minako said happily as Luna tried to reign in her temper. Michiru and Haruka's focus turned to Rei who had just torn her manga in half.

"I broke my pencil," Hotaru whispered, and Ami gave her another pencil before returning to the world of fictional romance.

"Were any of them monsters or Dark Kingdom?" Luna ground out between clenched teeth.

"Monsters?" Minako asked. Haruka and Michiru glanced between Hotaru, who had broken her second pencil in half, and Rei, who had torn another manga in half. Ami fished another pencil from her bag and handed it to Hotaru without looking up from her book. Rei furiously grabbed the next book in her stack of Wedding Peach manga. They turned their attention back to the cats and noted with grim humor that Artemis was crying as Luna flexed her claws.

Luna patiently asked, "You know horns, funny looking, kind of like monsters in the movies?"

"Nope, tonight was the first," Minako proudly exclaimed. Haruka and Michiru turned to see Rei holding the remains of another manga.

"Oops, I put a hole in the table," Hotaru muttered as she carefully extracted her pencil from the table. Haruka and Michiru turned to Ami expecting to see the girl fishing for another pencil and were shocked to see the girl holding the two halves of her book as several loose sheets fell to the floor.

Luna calmly asked, "Were you looking for the Princess?"

Artemis muttered, "I was seeking the Messiah."

"Princess?" Minako muttered as she looked to Artemis. Haruka and Michiru held their laughter in check as Luna launched off the table and attacked their new blond companion.

676767

Ami slouched in her seat as she listened to the teacher talk about their math assignment. She had no interest personally as she could easily do the math assignment, but her heart was ill at ease. Scenes from the battle at the radio station continued to flash through her mind, her failure to use the wand and the near death of her friends. She put her head down to hide her tears just as the bell releasing the students for lunch sounded.

She took no notice of the students trailing past her to go eat in the warm spring sunlight. Her heart felt as though it were drowning in darkness so complete that not even being on the sun would ever warm her up. A soft kind voice disturbed her dark thoughts, "You should at least eat."

"I'm not hungry," Ami muttered. She felt the person settle in the desk next to her and look up to see Usagi Tsukino gazing forward with a distant expression in her eyes. Ami felt a pull at her heart, urging her to reach out to the light within the blond. Ami smiled despite the heartache and pulled out her lunch, as a happy light filled Usagi's bright blue eyes.

"I'm Usagi, Tsukino Usagi, and you're Ms. Mizuno?" Usagi whispered.

"Ami," Ami corrected happily as the two opened their lunches and ate in quiet. After long moments Ami whispered, "I killed something…a monster but my heart still aches. I know it would have killed my friend, but it was a living creature. The guilt and pain is eating me up inside and I don't think I can deal with this pain… I almost got my friends killed because I couldn't act."

"It's okay to be sad, and afraid. Have you told them, the aches in your soul…. Friends' help each other face off against the demons of life. You just have different demons to deal with then most people our age." Usagi whispered just as softly as Ami.

"I can't … I just can't," Ami mutter horrified at having to admit to her weakness.

"There's a little girl I know, dealing with monsters and evils beyond her ability alone. Whenever the darkness threatens to overwhelm her innocent heart she seeks me out, tells me all there is to know of her painful battle with the darkness, and then she leaves, smiling. Always smiling, that's the important part of it all…. If you need someone who won't judge, or who will honestly believe in everything you have to say, I'm always available…" Usagi whispered as she stood to throw away her trash. She walked past Ami with a friendly smile as students started to filter into the classroom once more.

676767

Mamoru smiled as Usagi sat in a back booth with a bluenette. The two had spent the first half hour in serious discussion before their conversation had obviously turned to lighter subjects that led to laughter. Every once in a while you could hear one or the other burst out giggling over some joke or another and Mamoru had to squash another spell of jealousy. He wished fervently to be able to join the two, but he knew he couldn't stand between his blond crush and every new friend she might make.

676767

Ayamari: I don't own Sailor Moon….


	7. Raging Hearts

006 Raging Hearts

Being new is always unpleasant. It comes with dealing with new people, and trying to get them to like or hate you, depending on one's personal preference around strangers. You must always be wary of the established social structure, and its rigid rules concerning those 'beneath' them.

For Ryo Urawa being new was nothing new. He'd moved plenty of times in his short life, but this move was different. He'd know these faces for years, known their names, and how they'd react to him. And he knew Her, the girl he wanted to kill him so others didn't get hurt. He was afraid of death, but knowing she'd be the one to kill him somehow eased his heart.

"Hello, I'm Tsukino, Usagi, and you look just a little nervous….first day?" a soft calm voice asked, pulling Ryo from his dark musings. He examined the smiling blond and frowned softly, he didn't remember her from his visions of this school, and his visions had always been right before. He was always positive of what to expect, but this girl had thrown a hammer straight through his calculations.

"Urawa Ryo. I am a little nervous, Ms. Tsukino," Ryo confessed.

"Usagi… just Usagi, no one really calls me by my last name," Usagi said with a bright grin. Ryo returned the grin, lost in the girl's positive aura and allowed the blond to lead him to their class. Ryo was assigned a seat beside Ami Mizuno, the girl he'd grown to care for thanks to his visions of the future.

After a long morning of work Usagi and Ryo wandered outside for lunch. Usagi giggled as the two settled under a tree with a perfect view of Ami reading a book as she ate. She smiled at Ryo's half-hearted glare and said, "She's a friend… and you've a crush. Wanna meet her?"

Ryo shook his head vehemently as a deep blush spread across his cheeks. Usagi giggled again and stood. Her new friend sent her an inquisitive look before his shock turned to despair as the blond pulled him to his feet. She grinned as she dragged him to Ami's side and said, "Ryo, meet Ami. Ami this is Ryo, he's new here. You two talk, and I'll be right back!

Both stared after Usagi for a moment before they turned to stare at each other. Ami slowly closed her book and carefully placed it within her bag. Softly she said, "Usagi's a little… different, than most, but she has a big heart. She helped me with something important, and I've grown to trust her judgment on people…she's so very rarely wrong. If she thinks we should talk, I'll talk, so long as you're willing. I'd really like to be friends with you."

Ryo smiled at Ami and replied, "I'd love to be friends… especially with Usagi about to keep things interesting. I imagine it would be hard to keep from being friends, with Usagi pushing us together, as I'm certain she will."

The two laughed as Usagi came back with three drinks and sat beside Ami. The three chatted happily until lunch ended. Usagi was truly content by the end of the day and agreed to spend the afternoon with Naru, despite Ami and Ryo's request that she join them at the arcade.

676767

Usagi smiled as Naru led her into a small flower shop at the heart of the shopping district. The two wandered among the flowers in silence for a while until Naru stopped in a deserted corner and face Usagi. After a long silence Naru said, "This is it. I can't be friends with the likes of you. You are the worst crybaby cheater I've ever met. From this moment forth I don't want you to talk to me ever again. As far as I'm concerned you and I are complete and utter strangers. I hate you and if you even attempt to be friends I'll hurt you, your friends, and that pathetic little brat of a brother. Am I understood?"

Usagi gaped at Naru for a few moments as she tried to take in everything that was just said. Naru's blue eyes narrowed as she glared heatedly at Usagi and punched the shorter girl. Usagi fell into a bench covered in flowers, several following her as she slid to the floor, crying softly in pain. She felt water soaking her skirt as shards from several pots cut into her shins, but she couldn't move from her spot on the floor.

Usagi heard Naru walk away before the store manager arrived and spotted the mess around Usagi. The tall skinny man instantly started to yell, "Look what you've done! You clumsy little brat, you've ruined some of my most expensive arrangements; those took hours to put together! What have you to say for yourself? Huh! Well, you better pay for all that or I'll call the cops!"

Usagi listened and cried, her heart aching with the pain of losing her best friend. She heard the manager stalk towards the front of the store swearing about disruptive youth, and slowly forced herself to her feet. Keeping her pace slow, she walked to the front of the store, blood slipping down her legs from several shallow cuts. She could hear the water from her skirt dripping on the floor, and felt the people staring at her. Usagi kept her head up as she reached the counter and asked politely, "How much do I owe you Sir?"

"The total comes to 2,096 dollars," the man growled angrily. Usagi solemnly dragged out her wallet and placed 339 dollars on the counter with a sad sigh. The manager growled low and Usagi bowed her head in shame.

"Princess Usagi," a gentle baritone voice called out. Usagi turned and spotted Mamoru's teasing smile and quickly turned back to face the manager. The manager was glaring at Usagi as she tried not to fidget and Mamoru walked up beside her.

"You're little friend owes me for the flowers she destroyed!" the manager explained harshly after several uncomfortable moments of silence. Usagi blushed brightly and lowered her head further. Mamoru frowned and looked at Usagi's discomfort. He looked at the small stack of money on the counter, and then looked to the total on the register. He bit back a rude comment and fished in his pocket for his wallet. He gently placed Usagi's money back in her hand, then handed the man enough money to pay for the ruined flowers. Then Mamoru grabbed Usagi and gently led her from the shop, where she collapsed in tears.

"I'm so sorry…I'll find some way to pay you back, I swear…" Usagi wailed miserably. Mamoru knelt beside her and wrapped her in a firm hug. He let Usagi cry on his shoulder until she couldn't cry anymore. He carefully picked her up bridal style and carried her to his car. He set her in the passenger seat before he walked around and climbed in the driver's seat.

Several quiet moment's later Mamoru asked, "What happened, Princess?"

"Naru…hates me. She said she never wanted to talk to me ever again, then she hit me and I fell into the flowers…I'm sorry. I really will pay you back," Usagi whispered, figuring he deserved an honest answer for helping her.

"You owe me nothing; I just want to be your friend. I don't mean an older pal who occasional helps you study math, but a real, true friend. The kind you can bring your troubles to," Mamoru said softly. Usagi gasped at his calm words and nodded slowly.

"I…I think I'd like that, Mamoru," Usagi whispered.

676767

"Those damned, brats! They killed one of my best, and then that temple rodent…." Jadeite murmured as he paced across the throne room. The youngest general for the Dark Kingdom had spent nearly two days ranting about the Sailor Soldiers and the inhabitants of Hikawa Shrine. The other three general were tired of listening to the youth, but Queen Beryl seemed to tolerate the rants as pleasant chatter.

Kunzite, easily the most laid back and gentle member of the generals, decided he'd had enough of the whining and stood to leave the throne room. Nephrite and Zoisite, the remaining generals, silently watched him walk across the throne room towards the nearest exit. Before he managed to reach the exit Queen Beryl finally entered the room and settled on her black throne. Her cold voice was sharp as she asked, "And where are you going, Kunzite?"

"Oh, Beryl, so horrific to see you today. I was hoping I'd be saved from having to gaze at your repulsive face. Now if you'll excuse me, my atrocious queen, I've beauty and youth to attend to. My dearest Peruru is awaiting my return. I can hardly wait to lay eyes on his fair beauty," Kunzite said as Queen Beryl glowered. Kunzite disappeared in a black arc as a pair of attacks hurled his direction. Jadeite and Queen Beryl turned from their hate-filled glares at the door to look at the remaining generals, both of which were desperately trying to hide snickers.

676767

Haruka walked slowly through the shopping district and examined the many stores. She was window shopping for a gift for Michiru as an apology for her behavior regarding Hotaru. She knew after seeing the youth return with her many bruises the other night that her concerns were unfounded and hurtful, and now she had to make amends.

She sighed in defeat and slipped into a crowded flower shop with disinterest. She browsed for a few moments before she grew tired of shopping and decided to go home and simply beg for forgiveness. A sharp spike of dark energy made Haruka stop and closely inspect the flower shop. Most people were innocently looking around, and she felt nothing from their auras, but one blond made her worry. She followed him as he walked towards the employee area.

Before Haruka reached the door she heard screaming and turned around. Seconds later she found herself pinned to the wall behind her with a sharp stem of a large sunflower-like monster impaling her shoulder. Haruka tried to bite back a scream of pain, and only partially succeeded. She tried to ignore the pain as she fished in her pocket with her good arm. She grabbed her phone and slowly dialed Michiru's number.

"Hey," Michiru answered distractedly.

Haruka bit back another yell as the monster pulled energy from her and barely whispered, "I'm at the Haven Flower Shop…"

676767

"Why?" Michiru asked as she continued to cook dinner for two. She slowly hobbled across the kitchen, being careful of her sprained ankle, and started to work on a salad. She hummed softly as she waited for an answer, only to hear muffled screaming. Michiru's grip on the phone tighten as she asked, "Haruka, are you alright? Haruka?"

After several moments without a response from her blond roommate Michiru hung up. She walked purposefully across the kitchen and turned off the stove as she dialed Ami's number. When Michiru heard the bluenette answer she immediately said, "We need to be at the Haven Flower Shop now!"

Michiru hung up and quickly jumped from her apartment window. As she fell ten feet to the neighboring roof she transformed into Sailor Neptune. When Neptune landed she remembered why she'd been avoiding walking for most of the day as the pain in her ankle sent her to her knees. Yesterday she'd sprained ankle after her one of her high heel broke and Haurka had carried her home.

She gasped silently for a few seconds before she willed herself to stand and walk towards the flower shop. Each step sent pain racing through Neptune's body, but she kept walking until she could look down into the Haven Flower Shop. She knelt and examined the monster inside. It looked to be a giant Sunflower with several vines wrapped around a few customers. The rest of the people in the shop were passed out on the floor. She looked at the customers searching for her teammate, but had no luck. She leaped to the ground and groaned softly. Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Saturn landed next to her and looked in at the monster. The four scouts dashed across the street, Neptune clenching her teeth to avoid screaming in pain, and into the shop.

The monster turned to face them, an evil sneer on its plant face. Neptune searched the shop until she spotted Haruka pinned to the wall, blood pooling on the floor beneath her. Neptune raced across the shop to her friend's side as Sailor Venus popped in the door proudly proclaiming, "You who would defile the sacred art of offering flowers to a lover and have the utter audacity to drain the energy of blossoming lovers everywhere."

"Venus, it's a sunflower, not a rose," Mercury muttered, shocked over the ridiculous posing of the orange clad sailor, who for some reason had a white mask covering her eyes.

"Every girl dreams of a wondrous bouquet of dazzling flowers from those they cherish. They revel in the joy all flowers provide. In the name of my guardian Star, the Goddess who looks down on lovers everywhere, and graces them with eternal beauty, and everlasting joy. For the Great Goddess of Love, Venus, I shall punish you for your ruthless and uncalled for attempt on my Patron's gift of love. In the name of the Great Goddess Venus, I shall punish you!" Sailor Venus announced proudly. Mars and Mercury stared at the girl for a second too long s the sunflower lashed out with twin vines. The two scouts were thrown into walls as the plant turned to glare at Venus.

Sailor Saturn rushed to Neptune's side and quickly cut the vine pinning Haruka to the wall. Neptune helped pull Haruka down and slowly led her to the employee exit as Saturn went in to help the other scouts. Mercury had managed to stumble to her feet and cloud the room in a haze of bubbles. Saturn pulled Mars to her feet and the two glared hatred at the monster as Venus shouted, "Crescent Beam."

676767

Seconds after Haruka and Neptune were safe behind the door Haruka transformed into Sailor Uranus. Neptune quickly wrapped a bandage around her friend's bleeding shoulder before Uranus rushed up the stairs towards the roof. Baffled, Neptune followed.

"Why?" Neptune asked as Uranus pushed open the door and looked around. The injured scout slowly walked across the roof, exhaustion clearly showing as the blond tripped several times. Neptune rushed to her friend's side, mindful of the screaming pain in her ankle. The two made their way to the edge of the building where Uranus sat on the edge and look around the barren rooftop.

"The man who created the monster came up here…I was hoping…" Uranus muttered. Neptune nodded thoughtfully as she gazed out across the shopping district in the setting sunlight. Soft laughter surrounded the two scouts before a blond man appeared before them in a whirlwind of soft pink petals. Sailor Uranus stood as Neptune turned to fully face the floating blond.

The blond fired an energy blast at Neptune, who took a step back with her injured ankle and slipped from the roof. Uranus reacted instantly and grabbed her friend, her injured shoulder protesting to the weight of another. Neptune gasped in shock as she watched Uranus's blood flow down her arm and drip onto her and the street below. Pain-filled tears escaped Uranus as she let out a short cry of pain.

"You're heavy," Uranus joked as she tried pulling up the other scout. Her shoulder protested and she gritted her teeth to avoid screaming again.

Neptune tried to smile as she replied, "You didn't say that last night."

"Living in sin are we?" Zoisite asked from behind Uranus. The blond general laughed softly as he threw an energy bolt directly into Uranus's back, driving the injured scout to her knees. Uranus tightened her grip as another blast burned through her outfit, charring the flesh beneath. Neptune closed her eyes hearing her teammate yell in pain as blast after blast burned into Uranus's back. With each blast Uranus forced herself to tighten her grip on her dangling teammate even as she felt the blasts tearing the skin of her back.

Zoisite laughed softly for a few moments, contemplating how he'd tell Queen Beryl he'd managed to kill two of the tutu-brats that continued to thwart Jadeite. His concentration was drawn back to the persistent blond as her outfit slowly transformed into an elegant gown of the purest white with the soft symbol of Uranus glowing on her forehead. Zoisite took a step back in wonder before two black crows flew into his face. While Zoisite was busy trying to bat away the persistant birds Sailor Neptune managed to crawl back up onto the rooftop. A as she finally managed to drag the other scout back onto the rooftop.

Neptune fueled by anger and worry instantly punched the blond boy who had dared to inflict so much damage to Uranus. The blond fled the rooftop in a swirl of cherry blossom leaves and balck feathers before Sailor Neptune worried over the shaking white clad princess of Uranus. Slowly her transformation slipped back into her sailor uniform before even that faded away, leaving her in her original bloodied street clothes. Sailor Neptune carefully helped Haruka downstairs to a small cot she'd seen earlier. She made Haruka lie down on her stomach while she examined the extent of the damage. The burn covered most of her friend's back, bits of fabric were clinging to the skin and Neptune had to brush away her falling tears. She looked at her friend and smiled sadly when she noted that the girl was fast asleep. Neptune crossed the room to a phone and called for help before she detransformed and knelt at Haruka's side, crying quietly.

676767

Mercury grit her teeth and glanced at the scouts. Saturn was standing, but only because she was using her staff as a weapon. Mars and Venus were both pinned to opposite walls with vines in their shoulders and Neptune and Uranus were missing in action. The monster was slightly charred by Mars, and cut in several locations thanks to Saturn, but still angry and powerful. She clutched the crescent wand and forced herself to stand, her ribs screaming in pain and her left arm hung uselessly at her side as she glared at the monster and whispered, "Twilight Flash."

The monster screamed loudly as it disintegrated into nothingness. The four weary scouts collapsed among the other victims. Slowly their transformations faded, leaving behind four bruised and bloody teens among the many uninjured floral customers and staff.

676767

Zoisite grumbled as he slowly entered the throne room, a hand covering the bruise left by Sailor Neptune's vicious punch. He was angry and sore as he muttered, "Damn Brats. How dare they mar my perfection…those wenches will pay dearly for this!"

Nephrite and Naru stood a few feet away and watched him grumble. After several moments Naru stage whispered, "Who's this weakling Nephrite-kun? Is he really one of the famed generals?"

"Well he certainly has proven weaker than Jadeite, and Jadeite has less experience as a general." Nephrite replied in the same stage whisper.

"So you're Nephrite's slut of the week? I assumed his taste was better than that," Zoisite remarked casually.

"You have only two chances left Zoisite," Queen Beryl said as Zoisite stalked from the room. She turned to Nephrite and Naru with calculating eyes. She beckoned Naru forward as she said, "You've come to join. Well, you've proven yourself once, continue to do well and I'll let you live."

Naru nodded before a stream of energy hit her. Nephrite caught Naru as she passed out and cautiously carried her from the room. Queen Beryl nodded happily as Kunzite strolled into the room.

"Oh, it's the chambermaid; did you want something, Chambermaid?" Kunzite asked with a jovial grin.

"I can put you back the way you were?" Beryl growled.

"You'd have to have some say over my life then, wouldn't you?" Kunzite asked with a smirk.

"How dare you insult our Royal Highness," Jadeite growled.

"My sincerest apologies, O' Grand Queen of the Mighty Porcelain Throne. You clean them so well, may we all aspire to be just as good as you," Kunzite said. He turned to walk away when he felt a dagger pressed to his throat. He shrugged softly and allowed the angered Jadeite to lead him away.


	8. Romance is in the Air

Chapter 7 Romance is in the Air

Kunzite closed his eyes as he felt the whip connect with his back once again. Jadeite, still fuming over the insult the week before and Kunzite's subsequent disappearance after the two left the throne room, was taking his fury out on Kunzite with a leather whip. The two had been together in the small room for nearly two hours; Kunzite was tied to the wall, the sharp metal bonds cutting into his wrists.

"So you must truly love our Chambermaid Queen. Has she been teaching you the finer arts required to be a truly pristine Chambermaid?" Kunzite asked with absolutely no indication that he was injured in the least. Jadeite growled angrily as he brought the whip down harshly on the general's blood soaked back.

"This bastard never stops does he?" Naru asked as she walked in, Nephrite at her side and Zoisite trailing after. Jadeite scoffed and dropped the whip before he pushed out of the room. Zoisite walked to Kunzite's side as Naru said, "Hey Nephie-kun have you a knife?"

"There's a knife in my boot if you'd like," Kunzite said with a grin. Naru took Kunzite's knife as Zoisite grimaced. The short redheaded girl quickly and efficiently tied the knife to the whip and took a step back. Kunzite smirked at Zoisite and added happily, "Anything the Chambermaid Princess requires shall be hers. I do hope cleaning out the Great Queen's chamber pot isn't too rough on those delicate and sensitive hands of yours dearest Princess Chambermaid."

Naru brought the improved whip down on Kunzite's back and the general bit back a cry of pain. Zoisite moved away from the oldest general with a sad scowl. He muttered, "No sense of self preservation. None whatsoever."

Zoisite bit his tongue as he walked from the room. He could hear the occasional cry of pain as the knife dug further into his back than the whip could. Zoisite leaned against the wall and listened as the afternoon continued into evening. Several members of the Dark Kingdom walked past shaking their heads at the general's foolish behavior, but none dared to comment aloud.

Zoisite waited until Naru and Nephrite left the room before he dared walk back in. He frowned at the bloody mess, and slowly walked to Kunzite's side. Kunzite was breathing heavily as he grinned up at Zoisite. The younger general moved to leave when Kunzite's rough whisper stopped him, "It isn't near as bad as it looks. Would you please help me down Zoisite?"

Zoisite blinked and then blinked again when he noted most of the blood had vanished. He looked over Kunzite's back and noted that he had less marks than just moments before and he stepped closer. He poked the older general, checking to make sure the wound was real, and Kunzite hissed in pain. Zoisite blinked again and asked, "How?"

"Illusions, and I make one hell of a shield…only I couldn't keep it up all the time, it's really draining," Kunzite explained, a slight blush on his face. Zoisite nodded and removed Kunzite's bonds. The white haired general nearly collapsed on the floor, but Zoisite caught him and cautiously escorted him back to his room.

676767

Makoto Kino grinned as she surveyed her new room. She'd spent the last two hours unpacking all of her possessions and carefully arranging them. She turned and her grin grew as she spotted her brother Umino peek into the room. He grinned and asked, "Finished? Let's go get some food."

"Sure," Makoto said as she looked over her room once more. Satisfied she rushed from the room and followed her brother out of their apartment. They quietly walked down the streets admiring the sights. During their shortcut through the local park Makoto spotted a peculiar blond talking with a two men who seemed to be arguing, but she quickly focused on other things as they passed. She turned her gaze to a blue-haired girl and a black haired boy who were sharing a picnic under a tree. She smiled at the scene and followed her brother from the park.

"Hey there beautiful. Would you care to join me for a drink?" a smooth voice whispered in Makoto's ear as a gentle hand closed around her wrist. Makoto reacted immediately and turned to face her opponent. In a smooth action Makoto used the force of her spinning around to drive her fist into the tall man's face. He fell backwards as Umino stepped between Makoto and the man. Brown eyes looked up at Umino from beneath brown hair tinged red as Umino stepped on the man's hand.

"Touch my little sister again and I'll kill you," Umino said as he knelt close to the stranger. Umino's normally calm eyes held a sharp trace of anger that made the older man gulp nervously. The man nodded as Umino stood and crossed the street, Makoto at his side. She glanced back once to see the man slowly rise, cradling his sore hand.

676767

Ami grinned at Ryo as the two quietly watched the clouds. She was content just sitting around acting like a normal teenager. Tomorrow she was planning on thanking Usagi for suggesting the get together, but that could wait. A soft blush stained her cheeks as she gazed over at Ryo who was humming to himself.

"Ami, I'm glad that we're here today. It's so peaceful; you can almost forget everything else exists." Ryo whispered as he gently wrapped his fingers around Ami's. Ami gently squeezed his fingers in acknowledgement and continued to watch the clouds.

"I'm happy too," Ami whispered.

676767

Kunzite hissed in pain as Zoisite placed the last bandage on his back. Zoisite tsked and glanced around Kunzite's room as he said, "You should know better. Why did you anger them so much…better still why in Hell's name did you offer your dagger to Naru-san"

"Nephrite's blades hurt worse…they all have jagged edges, and tend to be covered in rust. I figured it would be better this way," Kunzite said quietly. He slowly pulled on a black dress shirt and stood. Zoisite watched the older general with a cautious eye, and wasn't surprised when the man nearly fell.

"You should rest," Zoisite said.

"I will, once I'm sure _She's _safe." Kunzite murmured as he slowly faded from Zoisite's arms. The younger general cursed and followed Kunzite.

676767

"Princess you should leave. This man's dangerous," Peruru said as he stepped between Usagi and the blond man angrily glaring at them.

"She won't get far, I'll kill both of you, slowly and painfully… so Kunzite learns his lesson." The blond growled as a sword materialized in his hand. Usagi gasped and took a step back as Peruru growled.

"Princess run, as far and as fast as you can," Peruru yelled.

Usagi took several steps forward until she stood beside Peruru and whispered, "No."

"Princess…you can't stay, he's serious." Peruru said.

"I know."

"You'll both die here," the man yelled as he charged towards Usagi. Her soft blue eyes narrowed into an angry scowl. Peruru turned his attention from the man to the dark portal Kunzite was falling out of before he looked back. His body moved before he had time to think everything through. He pushed Usagi aside and took the full force of the blond's attack.

"Peruru!" two voices screamed as the sword was pulled from his body. Usagi shook as the blond grinned evilly at her and Peruru collapsed to his knees. She watched in shock and horror as the man quickly slit Peruru's throat, blood splattering across the grass, the man and Usagi. The blond man smirked and moved to strike Usagi when she was suddenly pulled into Kunzite's arms. The general shook as both he and Usagi faded from sight.

"Bastard! What in Hell's name do you think you're doing you damned moron?" Zoisite said as he grabbed Jadeite and slammed him into a tree before he slammed a fist into the blond's stomach. A second fist landed on the general's jaw with painful accuracy sending the man to the ground.

Jadeite spit blond out and turned to face Zoisite. He held his stomach and slowly levered himself to his feet. Zoisite glared hatred as Jadeite said, "Punishing Kunzite."

"Moron, have you forgotten everything in your infantile rage?" Zoisite asked as he clenched his fists.

"The damned moron's less help than a shadow," Jadeite said. Zoisite stepped close again and landed a quick succession on blows, once again knocking the younger general to the ground.

"I don't care how much you hate Kunzite. I don't care if you feel the desire to punish the moron but you've endangered everything we've worked for!" Zoisite growled angrily. Jadeite growled softly to himself and stood once more. He threw himself at Zoisite and tried to hit the older man. Zoisite angrily grabbed the arm aimed for his head, growled and swiftly broke the young general's arm. With his other arm Zoisite quickly punched Jadeite's stomach, winding the man. "Come on you moronic bastard. I can't believe you were stupid enough to fail our Queen for something as petty as anger at a fellow general."

"Bastard…" Jadeite whispered as he slipped into unconsciousness.

676767

"Peruru…Peruru's dead…" Usagi whispered as she cried into Kunzite's shoulder. She could feel Kunzite's tears falling onto her shoulder as the two sought comfort in each other. The two sat together as hours passed and their grief hung close. After hours Usagi finally moved away from Kunzite and looked at her surroundings. A soft gasp left her lips as she spotted the ruins of an old kingdom, the serene image of Earth hovering in the background. "Where?"

"The Moon…what's left of Her Kingdom. I… I didn't know where else to go, Princess Usagi. I come here to remember; promises, the deceased, everything. You were of this place in a distant past… as I was. You and I. and dozens of other were revived by the great Queen of this place. We are Her legacy, Her hope. Most will never know of this place, they'll never remember, but…. I remember….I alone remember everything, and everyone. I… I wanted to protect them all, you and Peruru….and everyone She fought for…"

Kunzite stopped talking as he was overcome with the weight of his grief, and failure to protect. Usagi looked around once more before she hugged Kunzite close and cried with him. They cried for Peruru, for the Moon Kingdom, and the lost dream that was the Queen's greatest wish.

676767

Mamoru groaned as he looked up from his book and glanced at his best friend. The blond was finishing closing the arcade, Reika at his side talking happily. Mamoru grinned at the happy couple and packed up his books. He slowly walked from the arcade, waving to his friends who were dancing around the deserted arcade, and walked home. After a short walk Mamoru entered his apartment building and took the elevator to his floor.

Once the doors opened Mamoru exited the elevator and groaned softly. Sitting beside his door looking like a kicked puppy was his uncle. Mamoru sighed and slowly walked towards the man who had raised him since he was eight years old. The man stood as he heard Mamoru's approach and studied the young man before him. "Hello Mamoru."

"Uncle Goh, what happened?" Mamoru asked as he pointed at the man's black eye. Goh blushed slightly and lowered his head as Mamoru opened the door to his apartment. The two men stepped inside and took off their shoes.

"A dazzling brunette with a fist like iron, and her brother had quite a bit of a protective streak," Goh said as he gently rubbed his sore hand. Mamoru hung his head, shame and humiliation, clouding his thoughts. He purposely walked to the guest room, locked the door and closed it before he entered his own room. Once he was safely locked in his own room he dropped his bag on the floor. "Mamoru?"

"Sleep on the couch... I'm going to bed," Mamoru muttered as he collapsed on his bed.

676767

The next afternoon Kunzite walked into Queen Beryl's throne room followed by a myriad of whispers. Zoisite, Nephrite and Naru watched from the shadows as the man drifted across the floor, his natural flare for life missing. Even Naru, who knew very little of the man, felt a pull at her heart seeing the despair written so clearly on the man's face. The only person in the room who seemed pleased with Kunzite's despair was the man responsible, Jadeite.

Jadeite, his arm in a sling and moving as little as possible so as not to disturb his bruised ribs, waved at Kunzite with a cheeky grin. There was no reaction from the man aimlessly wandering across the floor, and Jadeite's smile wavered. Queen Beryl walked into the room and sat at her throne with a malicious grin of her own. She was pleased to see Kunzite wasn't acting like his usual self.

"Jadeite, how is the energy collection going?" Queen Beryl asked.

"It's progressing smoothly my Queen," Jadeite said with a bow.

676767

Usagi slowly walked through the park, her blue eyes dull with grief. She was headed for the Rose Garden seeking to calm the storm raging in her heart. The image of Peruru's death was haunting her, making sleep difficult, and the memories of him hard to endure. Nature's natural quiet helped ease some of her pain as she continued on her long walk.

Usagi rounded a corner on the path and gasped in shock, dozens of people were collapsed on the pavement around a small boy with a turtle backpack on. The boy turned revealing a turtle on his shirt and a frightening look of pure insanity. She took a shaky step backwards as the monster sent a stream of dark energy towards her.

Usagi fell to the ground as a tall woman appeared between her and the monster. The woman took the blast meant for Usagi and merely growled in anger before she turned to fight. Tears slipped form Usagi's eyes as she raced from the park, grief and despair filling her soul.

Sailor Pluto, an angry burn on her shoulder glared heatedly at the boy smirking at her. The two stared for a few seconds before Pluto calmly and deliberately whispered, "Dead Scream."

The monster jumped to the side, a second attack already aimed and the lone scout. Pluto dodged, the blast destroying the pavement she'd been standing on seconds before. A growl slipped from Pluto's lips as she landed safely in a tree and examined the boy. Pluto shot off another attack but the monster dodged again.

Pluto was furious as she raced in close to the monster. She used her staff and knocked the monster off his feet before she fired another attack. This attack hit the monster and it faded away with a shriek of pain. She winced, the monster's last attack had hit her as well, but she had won so she smirked viciously. She took a deep calming breath and tried to return to the Time Gate.

676767

Kunzite watched the sun sink and tried to smile; Peruru loved sunsets. Despair still clear in Kunzite's eyes he turned from the window and gazed around the crowded throne room. He had heard the whispers, and dealt with the scorn for not helping the Dark Kingdom, and now he was going to fight in his own way. He walked towards the center of the throne room, bowed slightly to Queen Beryl and said, "My dearest Queen it appears that I've been acting quite foolishly. For my actions I offer you my sincerest apologies and I now wish to repent."

"Oh, really?" Queen Beryl asked as she leaned forward and gazed intently at the white haired general.

"But of course, Dear Queen Chambermaid. I should not have let my despair cloud my ability to see the wretch of a creature you are. In all honesty I do believe I've met sludge with more admirable qualities than you possess. I must now bid you farewell, Almighty Queen of Chamber pots. I've better things to attend to than your infinitesimal brain could possible comprehend, like read a book." Kunzite said as he faded from the throne room leaving Queen Beryl fuming. Jadeite, after a look promising a long drawn out death from Zoisite, sighed in dismay but said nothing.

676767

Kunzite closed his eyes in despair as he knocked on Mamoru's apartment door. He'd done his best to act as he used to but it felt empty, and he was alone. After a few moments Mamoru opened the door and ushered his friend inside. Kunzite told Mamoru everything, from Peruru's death to his involvement with the Dark Kingdom and Mamoru quietly listened. When Kunzite was finished Mamoru asked, "None of that was a lie?"

"Not a word…I can't go back… I'm…." Kunzite shook with grief and shame as the apartment door swung open again. Mamoru's uncle walked into the apartment with a grin and Mamoru pulled Kunzite to a standing position.

As Mamoru led Kunzite to the guest room he called back, "You're sleeping on the couch Uncle. Kunzite's moving in, so there's no longer a guest room. Sorry."

"But…" both men muttered as Mamoru pushed Kunzite into the spare room. They both stared as Mamoru casually walked into his room and closed the door. Kunzite looked back at the older man and saw that he was already pulling out a spare pillow and blankets so he could sleep on the couch.

"Sleep Kunzite. Mamoru is right; a roommate gets the second room, while an impromptu guest gets the couch." Goh said as he turned off the lights. Kunzite smiled softly and went to sleep.

676767

After several hours of failed attempts to return home Sailor Pluto detransformed in and went in search of a hotel.


	9. Away From You

Chapter 8: Away From You

Zoisite growled to himself as he looked around the deserted hallway. He waited a moment longer, incase someone were to round a corner and find him, and then pushed open Kunzite's door. Logically he knew he wouldn't find the older general, but he wanted to be close to the man's presence. After quickly locking the door behind him Zoisite gazed around the room he'd been in under a dozen times. It was relatively clean, with a few items out of place, like an old suit trampled on the floor.

Zoisite smirked and purposefully walked over the suit towards the bed. Kunzite's old suit had been on the floor every time Zoisite had been granted access to the room, and every time Kunzite had walked over it, leaving blood, mud, and tears in his wake. A second glance around the room showed blood spilled from his last encounter with the Dark Kingdom's other generals.

Zoisite sighed and started to clean the blood from the floor. Kunzite was less than fond of blood; he told Zoisite it reminded him of the Moon. Sighing deeply Zoisite frowned at the floor thinking, _'He can't possibly remember the Moon Kingdom, No One does, not really… not even the Damned Chamber Pot Queen. All any of us were left with is the knowledge we lost, and the images of the Kingdom before we invaded…the invasion, the blood…none of it is remembered. Kunzite…why do you alone dream of the blood spilled there, the death we delivered without remorse? How can you dream of the things beyond reach?'_

676767

"These are…. Cute?" Nephrite asked Naru as the two set the finishing touches on their shop. Naru nodded as she placed the last chenella in its cage. The two surveyed the store in silence for a moment before Nephrite asked, "And this plan will work?"

"I don't see why not. You should see the energy spent on pets… it's ridiculous, and we're merely benefiting from the obsession by heightening the extent to which they care for their pets. The more they care, the more energy for our Queen, and then as an added bonus, anyone who stands between them and their precious pet, will get hurt…besides, even if this plan fails, our other plan is perfect!" Naru said with a grin. Nephrite grinned in response and pulled the young lady close for a passion-filled kiss.

"We'll leave the shop to you Artemis," Nephrite said as the two faded away. The disguised monster nodded and turned to open the newest pet shop in town. The tall woman smiled pleasantly as she stepped outside and beckoned to the passing people.

676767

Michiru glared at her irritable companion as Haruka slammed closed the cupboards she'd previously opened. Half their contents were spilled across counters and the floor as Haruka searched for something. Michiru's glare deepened as Haruka dumped from the counter to the floor and started muttering.

"Haruka. What are you doing?" Michiru asked.

"Huh….nothing, nothing," Haruka said distractedly before she returned to muttering under her breath. Michiru's glare disappeared as her eyes clouded over with silent misery. She slowly walked to the exit of their apartment leaving Haruka in her own little world.

676767

Makoto sighed happily as she left the park and made her way towards her home. She'd visited the Crown Arcade Center again, and had spent nearly an hour talking with a tall blond boy with beautiful blue eyes. Makoto sighed dreamily again and entered her apartment building. After a short elevator ride and a short trip down a hallway Makoto pushed open her apartment door and happily announced, "I'm home Umino!"

"Makoto, welcome home. We have a guest," Umino answered from the direction of the kitchen. Makoto kicked off her shoes and walked into the kitchen with a happy smile. Sitting opposite her brother at the kitchen table was a beautiful girl with aquamarine hair and an unpleasant frown. Umino grinned and said, "Makoto, this is an old friend of mine, Kaiou, Michiru. Michi-chan this is my baby sister, Kino, Makoto. Michi-chan is going to be staying here a while, is that alright Makoto?"

"Of Course! Any girlfriend of yours is welcome!" Makoto said as she hugged Umino, who in turn blushed brightly.

"Umino is just a good friend. I'm currently fighting with my roommate." Michiru said with a light blush. Makoto shrugged and started pulling ingredients from the refrigerator and the cabinets to make dinner. Umino grinned at Michiru and stood to help his sister cook.

676767

Artemis stared at Minako in wonder as the blond girl randomly sorted through her clothes. He'd known the blond long enough to expect half the clothes to be in piles on the floor. After several moments of casually sorting through her closet Minako turned away and looked to the fridge. Worry bit at Artemis as he asked, "Are you feeling alright Minako?"

"Hmmm…yeah fine. I think I'll go grocery shopping," Minako muttered as she stood and wandered towards the door. Artemis shook his head in wonder when Minako pulled open the front door and walked into the street still dressed in her pajamas. He quickly followed the dazed blond through the streets, grimacing every time the blond walked through a puddle and drenched her slippers.

"Minako!" Artemis yelled as Minako started to cross the street, heading onto a busily flowing street. Eyes closed and nerves on edge Artemis waited for the sound of metal hitting flesh and prayed silently. After moments of nothing he slowly opened one eye and stared at the dizzying path the girl was taking to cross the street. It looked liked a complex dance as she weaved between traffic, often going backwards before making any progress towards the safety of the opposite sidewalk. One steadying breath and a surge of panic filled adrenalin and Artemis was racing across the street towards the blond, reaching her side just as she stumbled onto the sidewalk and into the arms of a very confused boys arms. The boy's green eyes widened in shock as the blond in his arms fell asleep.

676767

Rei closed her eyes and tried to focus on the burning fire before her. A soft groan of despair left her lips as she felt her mind shuffle away from the power she'd been so used to calling on. The flame had been able to pull her from every distraction, but not this time. Today, for reasons beyond her grasp, the flame seemed to repel her existence.

676767

Setsuna growled lightly as she walked into her small apartment. She turned on the lights and stepped on the cockroach that passed in front of her. Shoes kicked off, and slightly disgusted with her current living conditions Setsuna walked towards her kitchen. After making a sandwich she walked over to her couch and picked up the classified to job hunt again. "I can't be stuck with this damned job for long…. Crappy pay, stuck up customers, insufferable hours, and a thousand damned pen thieves….there has to be a better job out there…. Please Gods above let there be a better job!"

676767

Several Days Later

Usagi opened her eyes and stared around her room with a detached air. The world was moving forward but she couldn't seem to join them. Her mind was repeating the moment of Peruru's death, everything from the blond man to the blood that had splattered on her skin and clothes. She slowly pulled herself from the bed and pulled on a cotton dress and tied her hair back into her traditional hair style.

She slowly walked from her room and slowly left the house. Her feet took her to the spot in the park where Peruru had died. Usagi knelt on the grass and gently ran her hand over the grass, her mind picturing the blood. She felt a comforting hand land on her shoulder and looked up into warm blue eyes.

"Come on Princess. You can't stay in mourning forever, Peruru wouldn't approve." Mamoru said.

"Mamoru's right, Princess. Peruru would mourn the loss of your smile. Come along little princess," kunzite said as Mamoru pulled Usagi to her feet. Standing a few feet behind Kunzite Motoki and Reika were smiling sadly at her. Usagi returned their smile with a tentative smile of her own as the small group wandered from the park. The small group of friends walked to Mamoru's apartment.

676767

Michiru smiled softly as she walked through the Shopping District with Umino. The flirting duo spotted a pet shop and decided to step inside to look around. The two quietly walked through the aisles examining the furry little pets. Umino stopped for a moment and looked closely at one and was immediately drawn into the chanella's power. He pulled the furry little monster from his box as Michiru fell to the power of another chanella.

676767

Haruka frowned as she threw her first cake away. It tasted worse than raw sewage and she'd spent an hour debating what she'd done wrong before starting again. She frowned at the lack of ingredients in her fridge and decided to go shopping. Silently Haruka grabbed her wallet and pulled on her tennis shoes.

Haruka slowly walked down the streets intent on finding a grocery store. After two hours of walking Haruka found and entered a grocery store intent on by enough groceries to bake a perfect cake. Thirty minutes and a cart full of random grocery later and Haruka was headed towards the exit without paying. Her neighbor Mawata stopped her by asking, "What are you making Haruka?'

"A cake," Haruka mumbled. Mawata examined Haruka's cart with a raised eyebrow. After a few moments Mawata steered Haruka's cart back through the store, replaced the unnecessary items and picked out all the proper ingredients. Once that task was finished Mawata took Haruka to a checkout stand. After making sure everything was paid for Mawata walked Haruka home.

"Mom sent me out to look after you, you know. She said that dazed one is out and about; make sure she doesn't get lost. So here I am," Mawata explained. Haruka nodded in understanding and followed after the sixteen year old girl.

676767

Mrs. Mizuno watched her daughter and her friend Hotaru walk into the apartment, both holding small pets close. She placed her coffee cup on the table and stood to greet them. Smiling she said, "Hello Ami, Hotaru. What are these?"

"Mine," both girls growled as they shoved past the concerned woman. Mrs. Mizuno grabbed Ami's arm and tried to take the pet from her daughter. Ami growled angrily and pushed her mother away from her. The girls left Mrs. Mizuno in the living room gaping in shock and walked to Ami's room to continue admiring their chanellas.

"Ami…" Mrs. Mizuno whispered as she collapsed on the couch.

676767

Kunzite closed his eyes and waited for everyone to take their seats. He knew they deserved the truth of Peruru's death but it didn't stop the fear from gripping his heart. Mamoru's calm voice interrupted Kunzite's fear as he said, "Kunzite."

"It's my fault Peruru died," Kunzite whispered.

"Kunzite, that's not true, you are not to blame," Reika murmured.

Kunzite shook his head slightly and looked at the floor. After a moment he muttered, "The blond… the one who killed Peruru, he works for a woman named Beryl. I met Jadeite, the blond when I was ten, when we both started working for Beryl…"

"You what?" Reika whispered ominously. Motoki rose from his seat and punched Kunzite. The stunned general fell backwards, smashed the mirror behind him and fell to the ground. Shards rained down on the wounded general as Mamoru rushed to Kunzite's side. Usagi looked up and focused on her surroundings, a frown on her face.

"Damn it Motoki, he's still healing!" Mamoru yelled as he carefully helped Kunzite up.

"He's friends with person who killed Peruru!" Motoki yelled.

"Motoki, stop it!" Reika chastised.

"Thanks," Kunzite muttered as he sat back in his chair. With a sad sigh Kunzite continued talking, "Jadeite is not my friend. He never has been, he's jealous of my ability…and he's so far in love with the Chambermaid Queen that he can't see past her ambitions. There are two other generals, Nephrite and Zoisite… They're not near as bad as Jadeite. Nephrite just wants to keep his new girlfriend, Naru, safe and Zoisite… well, I'm not sure why he stays. I just stuck around to make sure the chambermaid never found the princess."

"Who is this princess?" Reika asked.

"The moon princess, Princess Serenity, and no I cannot tell you how to find her," Kunzite answered.

"How can you protect someone if you can't find them," Mamoru asked.

"As long as the princess is out of Beryl's hands she's safe to live a normal life. I won't jeopardize that or put the girl in harms way. It's worth the risk of dealing with Beryl, Jadeite and any other danger to keep her safe. It's the promise I made to myself and to the Queen of the Moon." Kunzite said.

"Kunzite, how old are you?" Usagi asked.

"Nineteen," Kunzite answered.

"So what happened to the Moon Kingdom?" Reika asked.

"It was destroyed by Metallia and the Chambermaid," Kunzite answered quietly. Kunzite winced as Motoki stood and clenched his fists ready to hit Kunzite again. Reika growled low and Mamoru stood close to Kunzite glaring death at his two angry friends. "You know those girls in the skirts that have been on the news a couple of times over the last few weeks…"

"You mean the girls all anime fan boys are drooling over because of their skimpy outfits?" Reika asked in slight disgust.

"Yeah them, they're princesses from the various planets and they were supposed to protect the Moon Princess. They died so they're here trying again," Kunzite said. Motoki attacked Kunzite, and was stopped by Mamoru.

"You can't believe this crap?" Motoki asked angrily.

"Actually I know two…" Usagi whispered. Motoki glanced at Usagi then quietly took his seat at her side. Mamoru sat on the couch and Reika leaned back in her chair intent on listening. Kunzite sighed softly and Usagi smiled at him.

676767

Rei closed her eyes and willed herself not to cry. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't focus on the fire, or the vision she could feel just beyond her reach. The door behind her opened and Yuichiro looked inside with a frown and stepped into the room. He knelt beside Rei and murmured, "Rei-san, you should check out this ad. I think you should look into this pet shop, it may have something to do with the odd behavior of people."

Rei glanced at the newspaper as Yuichiro left the room. A large ad for Pet Shop Perfume took up most of the page and Rei wondered what could possibly be suspicious about the ad. She dismissed Yuichiro's worry and continued to concentrate all her energy on the fire before her.

From outside the door Yuichiro sighed sadly and walked away. Rei was too dazed to read the fire and wasn't willing to perform her duties as a sailor soldier. Yuichiro clenched his fist and nodded to himself as he thought, _'I'll have to do something. I just hope it doesn't involve my death.'_

Determined and frightened Yuichiro wrote a note to Rei telling her where he was going and left he shrine. Every step felt like he was walking through lead as he continued to convince himself he had to do something no matter the consequences. Ever since the day he'd learned who the sailor soldiers were he'd felt compelled to help and protect them. His first day working at Hikawa Shrine had been memorable, and he was going to help the girls somehow.

As he walked towards the pet shop Yuichiro noticed Ami's friend Ryo looking just as scared and determined. Both boys stopped at the corner and stared into each other's eyes, assessing their determination. In the end they quietly shook hands and walked towards the shop, still afraid but twice as determined to offer aid where they could.

676767

Usagi smiled at her escort home as they stopped at her front door. The four behind her smiled and Usagi opened her front door to reveal her younger brother and a small furry pet in his hands. Shingo sneered at Usagi and turned to walk upstairs. Shocked by this odd display Usagi put a hand on his shoulder and asked, "What's wrong Shingo?"

"Leave me alone, you're not wanted," Shingo said as he shrugged off her loose hold.

"Shingo," Usagi whispered.

Her little brother turned, his sneer firmly in place and said, "Why are you even here? You know you're not wanted, that's why you were left in the orphanage… mom and dad'll send you back. Our family doesn't need you."

"Shingo!" Usagi's mom yelled as she walked into view a spatula in hand. "You apologize to Usagi right this instant!"

"Why? She's not my sister…or your daughter, she's someone's unwanted burden," Shingo replied. Usagi stepped away from the door, pushed past her four concerned friends and ran from the yard. Shingo grinned and said, "She's just another worthless addition to society."

676767

Makoto glared at her brother and his friend. Since the moment the two had returned to the apartment they had done nothing but stare at the 'precious chenllas' and Makoto was mad. She'd made lunch and neither had even bothered with touching the meal. Anger radiated from the tall brunette as she cleaned the kitchen and she was ready kill her brother and his friend.

"Listen Umino, the pet has to go." Makoto said. Umino glared at her and Makoto swiped the pet. Umino stood and tried to take the chenella back but Makoto tossed the pet from the open window. Umino tried to follow the chenella but Makoto punched him, sending him back towards the couch. After a few moments Umino blinked up at Makoto and frowned as he touched his sore cheek.

"Makoto? What…what happened?" Umino asked.

"You … what do you remember?" Makoto asked.

"We walked into a pet shop and then I wake with a sore jaw….. what happened Makoto?" Umino said.

"I tossed your pet chenella out the window and hit you… You wouldn't stop staring at the damned ugly thing…just like your friend there. Now help, you hold her I'll toss the pet," Makoto explained as she walked intently towards Michiru. Umino did as told and quickly grabbed Michiru as Makoto stole the chenella and tossed it out the window. After a few moments Michiru calmed down and blinked her eyes in wonder.

"What…" Michiru asked as her phone rang.

Makoto walked into the kitchen and answered, "Michiru's phone, Makoto speaking. How can I help you?"

"Where's Michiru?" an angry voice asked.

"Coming out a dazed reality. I'll put her on the phone, hold on." Makoto said before she handed the phone off. Michiru frowned as she listened to the girl on the phone then hung up and walked towards the exit.

"Michiru?" Umino asked.

"I have to go, sorry," Michiru said as she pulled on her shoes and raced from the apartment.

676767

Haruka smiled at the perfectly made cake then collapsed in the kitchen, content at last. Mawata looked over the now clean kitchen and smiled. It had taken nearly an hour to clean the kitchen and another hour to make the cake, but it had been worth it in Mawata's mind. She was pleased to see Haruka at peace and the apartment clean. Quietly Mawata covered Haruka with a blanket and left the apartment to go home

676767

Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Saturn walked into Pet Shop Perfume and frowned. The store looked like it had been hit by a small twister, with dozens of broken glass and free chenellas littering the floor. Mercury frowned and asked, "What the hell happened here?"

"Good question," Mars muttered as she stepped into the mess and looked around. She kicked a metal pole aside and walked towards the employee door. Saturn and Mercury followed as Sailor Neptune walked in the door.

The four sailor scouts entered the employee section and gasped in shock. Yuichiro and Ryo were slightly buried under a pile of rubble, Yuichiro still clutching a metal pole tightly. A tall beautiful lady stepped between them and asked pleasantly, "Were those two boys friends of yours? They fought awfully hard to protect children, just as you little scouts do?"

"Fire Soul" Mars shouted angrily. The woman smiled and deftly blocked the attack. The woman sent a bolt of energy at Mars, knocking the fiery youth back into the main shop. Artemis smirked and formed a dagger in her hand which she threw at Mercury. The blue-haired soldier grabbed the knife and threw it back aiming for the monster's head. Artemis dodged and quickly moved in front of Mercury, a kick sending her into the same room as Mars.

A second kick knock the glaive from Saturn's hands and the youngest soldier flying into Mars. Neptune settled into a fighting stance and glared at the monster who smirked happily. Neptune called on her power and yelled, "Deep Sub…"

A brutal kicked stopped Neptune and sent her through the wall to join her teammates in the main shop. The four scouts warily stood up and looked at the approaching monster. Artemis shook her head and said, "You're the sailor soldiers of legend…those two boys put up a better fight."

Mercury and Mars looked to each other and attacked together. With the room shrouded by bubbles Mar's attack hit the monster's shoulder and Saturn ran past her. Glaive in hand again Saturn charged the monster in an attempt to kill it before it could cause any more injury.

676767

"Um, Kunzite…" Zoisite said as he appeared before the older general. Kunzite nodded and waited for Zoisite to continue, "I need you to find the sailor scouts… they fought Ceres two weeks ago…. It's entirely possible they have some of her poison running through their veins slowly killing them… I can't find them…I'm still associated to the Dark kingdom and helping them…"

"It's fine Zoi, I'll get them the antidote. You should go back," Kunzite said as he slowly stood. Kunzite slowly walked out the front door as Zoisite disappeared. "I'll help protect them, and you Zoi…We need to fight together."

676767

Mars looked around the room and frowned. Mercury was in the corner bleeding to death, Venus trying desperately to stop the bleeding. A wall had collapsed opposite Mercury, burying the young Saturn buried beneath its rubble, and Neptune was attempting to fight the tall woman. Mars grabbed the crescent wand, prayed with all her might that she was strong enough and attempted once again to destroy the monster. Neptune was thrown clear as the monster jumped to the side, safe and uninjured.

Tears trailed down Mar's cheeks as a tall white haired man walked calmly into the shop and looked around. He frowned at the scene and asked, "Picking on youth Artemis? It seems pathetic, for one such as you to lower yourself to Jadeite's standards of living. I thought you at least could recognize beauty and help to nurture it."

"If it isn't the turn-coat," Artemis hissed angrily as she threw a barrage of daggers at the man. A sword, still safe in its sheath appeared in the man's hand and he used it to deflect all the blades. A smirk appeared on the man's face as he looked over at Mars who still stood holding the crescent wand. In an instant the man appeared behind Artemis, trapping her in his arms.

"The wand, now Mars!" the man yelled and Mars nodded. She held the crescent wand to her forehead for a brief moment and prayed for it to work. Time stood still for her for just a moment as an image of the Moon Queen appeared in her mind.

"_Fight as is your will. Be true to yourself, Princess Mars, and fear nothing. You are a brave and worthy fighter, destined for great deeds. Use your strength, your heart and fear nothing. Then you can truly use the flames of wars past to your advantage. I know you can save those who you wish to protect, and my daughter is waiting for you. Fear not princess," Queen Serenity's voice murmured as the image shifted to reveal reality._

"Flames of War!" Mars yelled. A flaming attack flew directly at the monster who had no way to save itself. Mars watched in shock as the fire engulfed the monster and the white haired man who had helped her. Neptune raced to Saturn's side as the fire vanished to reveal the white haired man standing unburned at the heart of what once was a blazing inferno.

"I knew you could win Mars," the man whispered as Mars fell to the floor, her transformation lost to reveal Rei. The man walked to Rei's side and knelt to focus his energy into healing the injured girl. "Neptune once you've unburied Saturn bring her over here, Venus please bring Mercury here and then unbury the boys in the backroom."

Venus did as she was told and rushed to aid the two in the back. Neptune also followed instructions and managed to bring Saturn over just as Kunzite finished healing Mercury's wounds. Neptune watched anxiously as Kunzite healed Saturn's wounds. Neptune frowned as the man swayed slightly and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. She felt the man's healing power flood into her and pulled back. Kunzite wearily muttered, "You should help Venus."

Neptune nodded and moved to help Venus. The younger girl had managed to unbury the two boys and had picked up Ryo. Neptune half carried and half dragged Yuichiro to Kunzite's side. The man looked pale and tired as both Rei and Mercury sat up and gawked at him. Kunzite placed a hand on Yuichiro and began healing him. After a moment Kunzite moved to healing Ryo and tried to stay awake. Ten minutes later, after healing both Neptune and Venus, Kunzite passed out. Rei grinned as Yuichiro and Ryo woke up.

"Yuichiro could you carry our new friend back to the Shrine." Rei asked.

"Sure, Sailor Mars," Yuichiro said as he looked around the room.

Ryo smiled at Mercury and said, "Thanks you Ami."

676767

Four hours Later

"Feeling better?" Rei asked as the man tried to sit up. The scouts, detranformed, Yuichiro and Ryo were currently sitting in Rei's room at the Hikawa Shrine watching Kunzite. He still looked pale and shook slightly as he fully sat up.

"Yes, I've a question for you ladies," Kunzite said as he leaned against the wall. "Hello My name's Kunzite. I actually came looking to help you girls with another problem. Were any of you affected by the sunflower monster, Ceres, you'd be feeling off, dazed, anything of the sort."

"Yes, I can't concentrate properly since that fight," Rei admitted softly. Kunzite grabbed a bottle of pills from his pocket and pulled out a pill for Rei. She looked at it for a moment and swallowed it dry. Minako held out a hand, silently admitting that she felt as bad as Rei. Kunzite handed her a pill and she too swallowed it dry.

"I think Haruka may be a victim too. She's at our apartment, and she's been a bit dazed since the incident…I thought it was just because of the pain killers she's on." Michiru admitted.

"We need to give her one of these as soon as possible. Her life is in danger if she has Ceres's venom in her blood. It's a very dangerous and lethal toxin," Kunzite said as he pushed himself to his feet. He swayed slightly and Yuichiro instantly stood to steady the man. "Lead the way please."

Michiru stood and nodded. The group slowly walked towards Haruka and Michiru's apartment. It took them thirty minutes to reach the dark apartment. Michiru turned on the lights and led them into the living room. She looked around the rest of the apartment until she found Haruka curled up on the kitchen floor. "Hey, Haruka. Wake up Hun, I have someone here who can help you."

Haruka mumbled something unintelligible and opened her eyes. Michiru pulled Haruka to her feet and led her into the living room where she sat her beside Kunzite. Kunzite, knowing the girl must have collected some wound, healed the girl beside him. Once her wounds had healed Kunzite pulled out a pill for Haruka and said, "Take this."

Haruka frowned at the pill and swallowed it anyways as Kunzite passed out once more. Haruka leaned against Kunzite and joined him in sleep. Yuichiro stood and picked up Haruka. He carried the unconscious girl to the room indicated by Michiru and put her in bed. He covered her up and then rejoined the group. Michiru and Ryo were carefully carrying Kunzite to the room opposite Haruka's. Hotaru yawned in exhaustion and muttered, "More help."

676767

I still don't own Sailor Moon


	10. Crystals and Histories

009: Crystals and Histories

Makoto growled to herself as she slowly walked out of the grocery store. She was angry at her older brother for spending all his time with his 'friend' _Michi_. A second growl escaped Makoto's lips as she nearly collided with a beautiful blond boy. Makoto stepped backwards, narrowly avoiding the boy, and stepped into the path of another boy coming down the sidewalk. She pitched forward just in time to avoid being run over and nearly ran into an old woman. With a desperate sigh Makoto pulled back just after the bicyclist passed her.

Makoto gave a short cry as a boy leaving the shop pushed her forwards before she could regain her balance. Her bags dropped to the sidewalk and Makoto closed her eyes as she put her hands out to brace herself. She grimaced as she felt the rough surface scrape her left palm and right knee. Stifling the urge to scream and to turn and beat up the youth who'd pushed her, Makoto slowly started to gather her groceries.

She reached for her bag of sugar and was stopped by a gentle hand grabbing hers. Makoto looked up and blushed when she saw the cute boy she'd initially avoided hitting holding her hand. The boy turned her hand over and carefully tied a scarf on her bleeding palm.

"Thanks," Makoto said as the boy released her and grabbed the sugar. The boy placed the sugar in Makoto's second shopping bag and picked it up.

"Let me help carry these, you're hurt." The boy said; his voice soft, musical and slightly sad. Makoto nodded without thinking and started to lead the way to her apartment. The boy grinned and allowed Makoto to set their pace as they walked towards the park.

676767

Usagi sat in her favorite spot in the park, her Rose Garden. She was thinking about what had happened at her home over the last few days. Shingo had been so busy apologizing to her that Usagi was starting to feel guilty. She knew it wasn't anyone's fault, not really. Shingo wouldn't normally say any of what he'd said the other day, except the Dark Kingdom was beginning to interfere with her family as well. She sighed softly as she thought of how she became part of the Tsukino family.

343434

_Usagi – age 4_

_Usagi wandered down the halls as her father talked happily with her aunt. She peaked into a room and frowned softly at the young boy inside. She could see the boy was crying and glanced up at her father. He was distracted so Usagi pushed the door open and walked inside. The boy didn't notice her until she gently laid her head against his leg. He gazed at her with silent wonder before he asked, "Who are you?"_

_Usagi grinned up and said, "Don't cry."_

_Looking away the boy softly whispered, "Soon a dear friend is going away but I can't do anything for him…"_

_"Lessee," Usagi whispered as the boy broke off crying, "Starting today, I'm going to be a big sister. My mom had a baby and I brought this as a gift. Here, Congratulations."_

_Usagi pulled a single rose from her bundle and held it out to the crying boy. He smiled, grabbed the flower and uttered a small, "Thank you."_

_Usagi smiled brightly and slowly left the room to see her father waiting outside the door. The man was smiling proudly as he picked her up. The two walked down to the maternity ward as the man talked, "That was a very nice thing to do Usagi. I'm very proud of you. Now shall we go meet your baby brother, Mannen?"_

"_Yep," Usagi giggled._

_343434_

_Usagi – 3 months later_

_"Welcome to River Home, Usagi," a tall brown haired woman said with a sad smile. _

_"Um," Usagi whispered as she looked around at the other children. There weren't many, but they all looked at her with slightly dead eyes. She frowned and wondered how long it would be until her eyes turned out the light and became as theirs. "Thank you."_

_Usagi slowly took an empty seat at an unoccupied table and thought. She could still see the fury in her step-mother's face, the cold indifference in her father's and the disappointment in the house staff that had been there for the last six hours. Early that morning the entire family had woken to a loud scream from her step-mother. Usagi had already been awake, and in the nursery checking on baby Mannen, and had then been accused. Something, Usagi was unclear on what exactly, had happened that had nearly killed Mannen. After that it was decided to send her away so here she was at River Home, an orphanage for unwanted, abandoned, or orphaned children._

_343434_

_Usagi - age 7_

_"Hey, sweetie, don't cry," Usagi said as she knelt in front of a small blond youth. The boy had fallen while playing with a few other children and Usagi had come over. The other children were hovering nervously nearby. Usagi pulled a band-aid out of her pocket and placed it on the boy's knee with a gentle kiss. The boy's tears stopped and he smiled happily. Usagi stood and moved aside as the small group of children ran off to continue playing._

_Usagi grinned at the youths before she walked off and went to her small garden. She happily pulled weeds as she listened to the younger children behind her continue to play. She listened to the soft chatter behind her, waiting for another bout of tears as she worked._

_She knew that somewhere on the property there were several prospective parents looking to adopt, and knew it was just as likely they would overlook her. In the past it always seemed as though the parents never saw her, but found someone who needed a home. Since Usagi's arrival at the home all of the children older than herself had been adopted into families and many of the younger children as well. _

_"A garden?" a soft melodic voice whispered. Usagi turned and stared at the woman with green hair and soft eyes was admiring her small garden. Usagi blushed and turned back to weeding her garden. The tall woman knelt at her side and gently touched one of the flowers. "I have a garden at home, but no time to tend it. I'm afraid it's not doing so well, hmmm…what would you do little one?"_

_"Standard, weeding, watering, things like that. I'm sure it would be lovely in no time with the proper care," Usagi whispered. _

_"Would you like to join my family?" the woman asked. Usagi blinked at the woman in utter shock for a few seconds, certain she'd heard wrong. The woman smiled softly, waiting for Usagi's response and was pleased when Usagi nodded. A man stepped beside his wife and grinned down at the pair. "Honey, what do you think?"_

_"She looks just like you, love." The man whispered._

676767

"Naru, I have a mission for you." Queen Beryl said to the short redhead kneeling before her. The red head nodded as the queen continued, "Use this crystal to find our Seven Monster Allies."

Naru nodded and took the crystal from the queen. Her fingers burned slightly and her eyes blurred as she slowly made her way out of the room. She felt Nephrite behind her and sighed as she relaxed into his arms. Softly she whispered, "Don' feel good…Neph…."

"Naru," Nephrite cried as the redhead passed out in his arms.

676767

_Anaru- age 6_

_"Anaru-chan, Anaru, ANARU!" a demanding voice yelled at the distracted redhead. Anaru pulled her mind from the window and focused on her teacher. Tsume frowned and said, "You're supposed to be studying child, not daydreaming. Come along lessons."_

_"Yes, Tsume-sensei," Anaru said as she stepped away from the window. She followed the woman down into the study. Tusme grinned as the two slowly started to practice. Anaru was trying to channel magic into crystals without shattering them, while her teacher was repairing the broken crystals. It took Anaru all day to not break crystals as she channeled magic._

_676767_

_Anaru – Six Months Later_

_"Um, Haruka-hime," Anaru asked softly._

_"Yes," Princess Haruka answered as she looked over the priestess in training. _

_"Could you, um, possibly help me?" Anaru asked._

_"Sure, I'll do what I can," Princess Haruka said. Anaru smiled and pulled out a two and a half carat quartz crystal and then touched Princess Haruka's hand. The young princess disappeared into the crystal. Anaru grinned happily as she held up the crystal and saw little Haruka's form trapped inside._

_"Um, sorry Haruka-hime... I don't know how to get you out, but I'll ask my teacher." Anaru said as she carefully put the small crystal in her pocket. She walked towards her teachers quarters within the palace with a considering frown. Twenty minutes later she knocked on her teacher's door. Tsume grinned and let Anaru in as Anaru said, "Tsume-sensei I have a small problem."_

_"Oh?" Tsume asked as she started to make tea._

_"How do you take something out of a crystal once you've put it in?" Anaru asked._

_"Excuse me?" Tsume asked shocked._

_"I put Princess Haruka in a crystal, how do I get her out?" Anaru said with a grin as she fished out the quartz crystal._

_"You did what?" Tsume exclaimed in surprise. She looked faintly at the quartz, seeing an image of young Princess Haruka sitting and crying. "Oh my. We need to talk with Queen Serenity."_

_"Okay," Anaru said. She followed her teacher as the woman raced down to the throne room. The duo interrupted Queen Serenity as she was talking with the King, Queen and young Princess of Mars. The group looked confused as Tsume raced across the throne room, leaving her student behind. Once Anaru reached the throne she bowed and held out the crystal, "Tsume-sensei thinks you can get Haruka-hime out."_

_Serenity looked slightly confused as she picked up the crystal and examined it. She gasped in shock as she saw Princess Haruka. She frowned as she quickly grabbed her Silver Crystal and attempted to pull Haruka from the crystal, and failed. Her frown deepened and she asked, "How did this happen?"_

_"I did it," Anaru said happily._

_"You what?" Queen Serenity asked bewildered._

_"I did it, See I read about people who trapped people or things in crystals, and I wanted to try. Haruka-hime said I could," Anaru explained with a bright smile. The young visiting princess hid a snicker behind a cough. The King and Queen of Mars were frowning, concerned for the young girl trapped within the quartz. The group behind them started murmuring, many calling little Anaru a witch._

_Serenity looked up with a frown and said loudly, "I ask the members of the Earth Council to contain their comments. Anaru has a rare gift, and is not to be called a witch." Serenity switched her attention to the girl before her and said, "We are unable to help Haruka-hime, you must."_

_"How?" Anaru asked softly._

_"I don't know, Tsume-san, can you help her find the right books to retrieve our young princess? I must go and talk with her parents," Queen Serenity said as she rose from her throne and turned to leave. Tsume bowed and took the crystal from the queen before she turned to lead Anaru from the throne room._

_676767_

_Twelve hours later _

_"Ma, what's ree store ate shun?" Princess Serenity asked as she pointed at a word. Her mother looked over at the book and nearly screamed with joy. She grabbed the book, kissed Serenity's forehead and rushed over to Tsume, Anaru, and Haruka's parents. The small group looked up, hope written into their features._

_"Serenity found this," She put the book down in the center of the table. Tsume lunged at it first, reading quickly as the Uranus King tried to read over her shoulder. His wife was carefully holding the crystal with their daughter, trying to hold her tears at bay._

_"Will it work?" the Queen of Uranus asked softly. The group looked up uncertain and the queen frowned. She looked back at her daughter and said, "I think she's hungry."_

_Anaru reached over and took the crystal. She then wandered off to a stand filled with food for the near hundred people looking through the library. After filling a plate full of food Naru touched the plate and sent the food to Haruka. Once the crystal was safely back in Haruka's mother's hands Anaru looked at the book and frowned. "Too many words…I learned from a book with lots of pictures…how's it work? Can we get Haruka-hime out?"_

_"You need to go inside with her…" Serenity mumbled._

_"Can't don't know how…there weren't enough pictures and words I knew to tell me how. It's harder than sending other things," Anaru said. Queen Serenity glared at the book and looked for any other information. Finding nothing about sending oneself into a crystal Queen Serenity slumped into an empty chair. _

_"We're looking for the wrong book! We need a book on how to send yourself into a crystal!" Tsume shouted in frustration. Several minutes later a young blue haired girl walked over with a book._

_"Here," Ami said as she handed the book to Anaru._

_"I can't read this," Anaru said after she looked through several pages._

_Tsume looked at the book and frowned, "Is this written in Atlantean? Who reads Atalantian?"_

_"Yes, and I can," Ami answered as she sat next to Anaru. The two young girls quietly conversed as Tsume and Queen Serenity went around telling people they could leave. When the two adults returned Anaru was calmly holding Haruka's crystal trying to do as the book had instructed. Ami turned to the adults and whispered, "She's trying, but it's very complicated."_

_676767_

_Sevvareal hours later_

_Makoto gasped as the crystal fell to the pillow and Anaru disappear. She looked inside as Anaru sat beside the shivering Haruka and waited for them to return. She listened to the excited clamoring around her as the group waited. Anaru hugged Haruka and the two girls appeared suddenly on the floor in front of Makoto. All the young princesses, except the Mars Princess, launched themselves at Haruka to hug their friend. _

_Anaru carefully pried herself away from the girls and bowed to Haruka's parents. She shook slightly as she whispered, "I'm so very sorry. I swear to never ever do that to anyone ever again. I promise you on my life I will never lock another thing within a crystal unless it's magic to be used for the good of the people of the Moon Kingdom."_

_676767_

_Anaru – Age 18_

_Anaru stared out the window, watching her teacher stand beside the rest of the palace Priests and Priestesses. She longed to fight beside them, but knew she wasn't as strong or skilled as them. She also understood that if they fell she'd have to help protect the many young children within the palace. She turned her attention back to the whimpering children and the three nursemaids with her._

_Her attention turned back to the fighting as she heard a muffled explosion. Just in front of the line of defense a cloud of dark smoke was clearing to reveal a battered and bruised form. Anaru stifled a gasp as she spotted Princess Haruka, her sword held in her one remaining arm, start back towards the fighting. A soft yell escaped the injured woman as she raced into the fighting once more. As she watched the monster Jijii appeared before the wounded princess. His sharp claws flexed angrily before he roughly plunged his claws through Haruka's chest. He threw her lifeless body towards the line of defense and continued forward. _

_Anaru squared her shoulders and walked into the next room. She grabbed a small sack of crystals, muttered an apology and raced outside to stand just behind the line of defense. She watched the rampaging monster close in and grabbed a purple crystal from the sack before she dropped the bag and prepared to fight. Jijii pushed past the defense and straight towards the doors. _

_Anaru moved to stand directly between the monster and the door. Jijii flexed his bloodied claws as he approached angrily. The monster angrily swiped at Anaru, who ducked to the side just barely in time to avoid losing her arm. As it stood Anaru had a bloody wound that made it hard to use her right arm at all. Gritting her teeth Anaru called Jijii into the crystal in her other hand. _

_She winced as she tore her skirt to make a bandage. Grimacing Anaru noted that Jijii's claws had cut deep enough to show bone as she tied the bandage securely around her wound. Two cats, Luna and Artemis, and two birds, Phobos and Deimos, settled on either side of her as the next of the Great Seven Monsters appeared. Geisein, a red clad monster killed several priestesses as he passed, including Tsume. Anaru grit her teeth as the monster tossed Tsume's broken body into the fighting hordes as he approached her. The two birds took flight and angrily scratched at the monsters eyes._

_Anaru grabbed a red crystal and tried to grab the monster. She was knocked back, blood spilling from her split lip. She frowned angrily and stood again. She approached the monster, aiming to get hit. At the moment she felt the blow Anaru sucked the monster into the crystal. She spit blood on the ground, rubbed her sore cheek, and walked back to her bag of crystals. She dropped the red crystal beside the blue one and grabbed a yellow crystal ready to fight once more._

_Anaru looked up just as a yellow lizardfish monster knocked the crystal from her hands. Growling softly Anaru tried to reach the crystal as she felt a strong electric charge pull the monster off her. Grabbing the crystal Anaru watched as Princess Minako used a heart chain to pull the monster towards her. Minako angry and covered in various wounds yelled, "Not as long as my heart beats you fil…,"_

_The monster growled and released one of the knife-arms, spearing Minako through the heart. Bunbo grinned and turned back towards Anaru and grinned, "Looks like her heart stopped." _

_Anaru growled and charged the monster angrily. The four guardians with Anaru charged as well, reaching the monster before her. Deimos cried a violent war cry and charged behind the monster at the second monster charging. She grabbed the monster and pulled him into the crystal as Luna raced towards the sack to grab another crystal. _

_Anaru yelled angrily as Deimos was hit with an acidic attack and melted away before her eyes. She growled as Phobos charged in desperately. Luna dropped a dark blue crystal at Anaru's feet before she raced into the fray. Picking up the crystal Anaru screamed and charged, managing to seal the monster away as it was distracted._

_Tired, bloody and sore Anaru was tempted to go back inside and die, but stopped beside her bag. Her hand closed around a purple crystal as she turned to look at the bloody battlefield. She tried to block out the screams as she watched dozens of thousand ton anvils drop on the fighting soldiers. She covered her mouth as she watched blood squirt the few fortunate soldiers that were standing between the anvils, narrowly escaping a gruesome death. Blood coated the soldier from head to foot and many had thrown up after the last anvil fell. _

_Her focus turned to a young man in pitch black armor with a glowing crescent. The man's white hair looked to be dyed blood red in places as it fell from his ponytail. He seemed to be taunting one of the seven great monsters, the giant cat, Zarkon. "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty. Come play with the big bad Kunzie. You know the traitor."_

_ She gasped as Zarkon impaled the young man's shoulder with one clawed hand. The man smirked despite the pain he had to be in and flipped the monster over as he shouted at Anaru, "Seal him now!"_

_As the monster was sealed the blue haired princess of Mercury came into view. She quickly bandaged the man's shoulder ignoring the bloody gash above her own eye. Kunzite pushed her hair out of her face as he asked softly, "Last time I saw Makoto-hime her arm was broken by that damned Vena. Is she alright? How is she?"_

_"Anvil," Ami said tearfully. Anaru turned to the side and threw up as she pictured the strong princess of Jupiter crushed to death. The boy paled further and hugged Ami close. The boy stood and walked towards the fight as Ami asked, "Kunzite-san?"_

_"I'll be back. With Vena, be ready." Kunzite said as he charged into the fray yelling at the top of his lungs. Anaru grabbed a green crystal and ran to stand beside Ami. The girl was watching the sky in horror as forty feathers appeared in the air drawing a vague design of a menacing dragon. A short blast of immense energy disintegrated the feathers and wiped out the design causing both girls to sigh in relief. _

_As the girls waited for Kunzite's return two other princesses appeared; the princess of Saturn and the princess of Mars. Both girls were bloody, bruised and barely standing. Saturn spoke first, "What the hell is going on over here?"_

_"I'm breaking my promise. I've sealed five of the seven monsters, but I'm tired, and I can only seal them when touching them." Anaru whispered as she waited. Ami nodded as Kunzite dragged the struggling Vena into view. Anaru ran past the guard and quickly sealed Vena. Kunzite then pulled her back behind the line of defense. _

_"What the hell were you thinking! There's still one more. If you feel you must die, die sealing Boxsy. Dammit!" Kunzite yelled as he looked up. Growling he asked, "Where the hell is Hotaru-hime?"_

_Rei knelt in exhaustion as she said, "We tried, but she went after Boxsy. If he goes, maybe…"_

_Kunzite swore fluently in several languages as he scanned the field of battle. Anaru went to grab one last crystal and picked the orange crystal before she turned back to the battle. She gasped and nearly dropped the crystal as she watched Boxsy drop Princess Hotaru on Ami with a vicious laugh. Ami screamed, twin ice dagger appearing in her hands for a second before they were air born and wedged in Boxsy's wings. Wings melted the monster fell to the ground with a screech of pain and anger. _

_Anaru raced towards Boxsy intent on sealing him away as Kunzite knelt at Hotaru's side. The crazed monster slashed out wildly, slashing Anaru's belly, driving the youth to her knees as Hotaru whispered to Kunzite, "Sorry, Kunzite-kun, I couldn't… keep our…promise…"_

_Anaru screamed in rage as she watched another princess die and lunged for the smirking monster. She grabbed the remains of Hotaru's staff that had been imbedded in Boxsy's leg and pulled him close to her. Slowly she touched the crystal to the monster and sealed him away as another scream echoed across the sky, "ENDYMION!"_

_She watched Ami and Rei race back into the fighting, logic and sanity lost from their eyes leaving nothing but pure rage and grief. Kunzite lowered his eyes for a moment before he fully drew his sword and prepared to return to fighting. Anaru closed her eyes and whispered, "Nothing left to fight for, nothing at all…"_

676767

Naru woke up, sweat pouring off her brow as she tried to shake the nightmare. Already the dream was fading into a distant memory beyond her reach, but the blood and the feel of sealing the crystals lingered. She sighed and sat up to stare at her alarm clock. The door open to reveal the blond general and Naru instantly pulled the covers up to hide her exposed skin. Jadeite bowed slightly as Naru picked up her alarm clock and said, "OUT NOW!"

"But Bery…" Jadeite began as the alarm clock was thrown. The door slammed shut and the alarm clock burst through the door hitting the general. Nephrite sat up sent a shock of energy after the alarm clock and pulled Naru close as he lied back down.

"Sleep, Naru, sleep," Nephrite murmured into her hair. Naru sighed and drifted off to sleep as the blond ran down the hall. Jadeite murmured under his breath about lazy lay-abouts and pointless subordinates.

676767

Makoto squared her shoulders, forced a smile and walked outside to eat lunch. She settled under a tree and pulled out her bento trying not to listen to the whispers of people who passed her. Most were whispering about her and her reputation of fighting so Makoto bowed her head slightly. After a few moments everyone had settled down to eat and Makoto smiled sadly to herself.

"That looks good," a soft voice said behind Makoto, making the brunette jump. Makoto whirled around to stare at a grinning blond girl with bright blue eyes. She could see the two smartest people in school hovering under a tree nearby, whispering and pointing at the blond. "I'm Usagi, Tsukino, Usagi."

"Um, Makoto…Kino, Makoto," Makoto muttered. Usagi settled down beside Makoto and grinned happily at the tall girl. She waved over the two hovering geniuses and slowly opened her own lunch, her eyes still locked firmly on Makoto's bento. Laughing happily Makoto held up her lunch and asked, "Would you like some?"

"Yes, thanks. Oh, Ami, Ryo sit. These are my friends, guys this is Mako-chan." Usagi said as she grabbed food from Makoto. The brunette smiled and the two friends bowed trying to hide embarrassed blushes before they sat. The small group chatted as they ate their lunch. Makoto grinned thinking, 'Guess this year won't be lonely. Thank you, Usagi.'

676767

Usagi smiled as she spotted a red sports car parked out front a black haired boy behind the wheel. A soft giggle escaped her lips as a similar yellow car parked behind the red one revealing two grinning men and a smirking woman. The four exited their vehicles and slowly approached her, all looking solemn and slightly regal in matching outfits. At Usagi's feet they bowed and muttered, "Princess, your carriage awaits."

A bright laugh escaped Usagi's throat as the four stood and escorted her to the red car. Mamoru opened the door for her and then walked to the other side. Her other friends retreated to their car and the small procession pulled away from the school leaving a gasping crowd behind them.

676767

"She's got good friends," Ryo whispered to Ami and Makoto as they watched Usagi leave. The two girls nodded in agreement as they looked at the pair of sports car disappear from view. "I'm happy to see a true smile on her face. She's seemed so depressed."

"Since the day I met her," Ami finished and the two flushed slightly. Ami looked at Makoto and added carefully, "Usagi is a good person with an unbelievable ability to see the truth of matters and people. She…she helped me when I needed it most, offered friendship, and I needed that. It's difficult being singled out and it's hard not to be sometimes."

"I've heard some of the things all afternoon about the two of you. There are always a lot of prejudices, but how does Usagi avoid it?" Makoto asked as the trio started to walk home.

"She doesn't. Her best friend recently started to bully her, and Usagi's suffering for that. I think, maybe she needs us as much as we seem to need her, but it's hard to explain. I could just be imagining things, but it's like I've known her from another lifetime, or maybe I've met her before in this one…" Ami said softly. Ryo nodded in agreement as Makoto considered the girl she'd just met. 'She is different, but…I just met her, it could be just me.'

Makoto looked up and growled lightly as she spotted her brother. Ami looked up at Makoto in mild shock as she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Them," Makoto groused as she pointed at her older brother and Michiru. Ami and Ryo growled at the pair and prepared to follow. Makoto allowed the two to wander off as she spotted the beautiful boy staring at her brother. Makoto waved at her new friends and raced off to follow the boy as she shouted, "I gotta go. See you tomorrow."

"Bye," Ami and Ryo shouted as they too raced off.

676767

Setsuna grumbled under her breathe as she continued to scan one man's groceries. The man was singing off tune and Setsuna was ready to kill the customer if he failed to shut up. The second the last item was scanned and the total was available Setsuna said, "Your total comes to forty-six dollars and twelve cents, will that be cash or charge?"

"How about a date with you so I can serenade you more?" the man said with a wink. Setsuna looked over the man with utter disgust taking in his baggy pants, visible boxers and torn t-shirt. She did her best to avoid throwing up as the man anxiously awaited a response and held out a credit card.

"Serenade? I was under the impression that was the mating call for the most vile, disgusting, wretched sludge ever to disgrace society with its presence." Setsuna said as she handed the card back.

"What do you mean? My voice was perfectly in key," the man said, shock on his features as he stared at Setsuna's disgusted scowl.

"Yes, you would have been on key if your voice wasn't squeaking every time you hit a high note. If you could enunciate properly and clean that sludge out of your throat, maybe you might have been able to sing in key. Clean those aspects up first then your musical career could take off. Provided you find a band that can actually play," Setsuna said. She smiled vaguely at the next customer who was nodding in agreement.

"I have been signed. I'm recording an album next week," the man declared angrily.

"Dear Gods save us now. The universe is doomed," Setsuna muttered as she rolled her eyes.

The man slammed his fist on the counter and nearly screamed, "Katsuya Records, the number one recording agency, believes we are good enough."

"Really? Who signed you?" the next customer asked.

"Aiko Almira," the man said with a grin.

"I guess her hearing aid was out that day," Setsuna said.

"I thought she was going tone deaf," the next customer murmured as he straightened his business suit.

The tone deaf customer turned and glared at the other man and said, "Hey fairy-boy when I want you opinion I'll give it to you. Go home to your loverboy Mr. …"

"Cloud Katsuya," the man said, a smirk on his face. "I'm the chairman of Katsuya Records"

Setsuna stifled a giggle behind her hand as the man took a step back from Cloud. The man trembled slightly as Cloud pulled a business card form his pocket and handed it to Setsuna and said, "I'll be leaving. I'm not particularly hungry anymore. Call me, if you want a different job."

Setsuna glanced at the card before her eyes flickered to a nearby clock. She frowned and asked, "Are you willing to wait twenty minutes, I'll be off then."

"I'm glad to have you on my staff," Cloud said with a bright smile.

676767

Haruka frowned as Makoto blushed and held out her scarf. Haruka went to grab the scarf as a strong gust of wind blew it away. The scarf drifted along the breeze until a blond woman plucked it from the sky. Grinning brightly the blond tossed her brown trench coat aside and revealed her black dress with yellow highlights. The two girls raised eyebrows as they stared at the woman's outfit.

"Who's she?" Makoto asked loudly.

"Mimette. I'm Mimette, and I was hoping to ask that cute boy for a date. So what do you say sweetie, wanna date?" the woman asked with a hopeful grin.

Grimacing Haruka answered, "I'd rather not."

"Oh, you're so mean!" Mimette said as she stamped her foot angrily. She pulled out a small white seed and held it over the scarf. Haruka hissed as the seed sunk into the scarf and Mimette smirked. Slowly the scarf started to twist and writhe until it had turned into a grinning female monster dressed in a bright red ribbon. The monster pushed her blue cape off her shoulders so it flowed gracefully behind her and brushed against the floor. Mimette smirked and said, "Steal that cute boy's heart crystal for me Ressha."

Makoto growled low in her throat before she rushed towards the two women ready to strike. Haruka tried to stop the furious brunette but the monster had already caught her in its ribbon's tight grasp. Green eyes widened in pain for a brief moment before the monster threw the semi-conscious brunette to the side.

676767

"What is Michiru up to?" Ryo asked as he stopped outside the park. Ami growled softly as she watched the car holding Michiru and her friend drive away. "Who was that guy she was with anyways? You don't suppose she's dating him…do you?"

"I suppose…but what about Haruka?" Ami muttered as they slowly walked into the park. Together they walked towards the lake as they considered Michiru's motives and her friend. A dark portal appeared several feet before them, and they watched bewildered as a grinning red haired girl stepped through onto the grass. Ami felt Ryo recoil slightly before he hissed, "Anaru."

"You remember me Bunbo, I'm so glad that should make this easy. Return to your true form and kill…" Naru said with a smirk as she walked closer. Ami and Ryo took hesitant steps backwards.

"NO! Never," Ryo yelled angrily. Naru smirked and pulled out a black crystal. Her smirk darkened as she pushed her magic through the crystal. The wave of her magic combined with the dark crystal forcefully removed the crystal from within Ryo. Screaming in anguish Ryo slowly turned from a young boy into a yellow lizard with what looked like twin pocket knives for hands. Ami gasped in shock as Naru caught the yellow crystal that was extracted from Ryo before she stepped back into her dark hole. The monster growled and turned to face Ami, angry glowing in its eyes.

676767

Haruka closed her eyes briefly as she felt air escape her lungs as the monster, Ressha, tightened its ribbon's hold. Ressha smiled and revealed a small black star-shaped tattoo on her left shoulder. A soft light started to glitter at the center of the star as Haruka's vision started to blur. Whispering Ressha announced, "Pure heart…I want it for our collection."

Seconds later Haruka landed on the ground, her wrist stinging painfully from her fumbled attempt to save herself. She blinked blurry eyes as a new weight landed in her lap. When Haruka could see clearly she saw Makoto half sprawled on her, half on the ground.

"Makoto…" Haruka whispered as she watched the monster collect the fallen girl's heart crystal. Gently Haruka laid Makoto's limp body on the ground and stood, still shaky from lack of oxygen. The monster handed the crystal over to the scowling Mimette before it charged forward. Haruka moved to the side slightly and the monster barely missed catching her in its ribbons again.

Dodging past the enraged monster Haruka darted towards Mimette. A dagger appeared in the woman's hand as she prepared for the blonde's attack. The monster turned and attempted again to capture Haruka. Ribbons closed around Haruka and abruptly tossed the blond into a wall. Mind unclear and body sore, Haruka attempted to stand once again. The monster slowly advanced, as though taunting the injured blond. Shaking, Haruka leaned against the wall she'd just crashed into, and glared at the monster.

"Sweaty, just give us your pure crystal heart. It won't hurt much," Mimette said as she tightened her hold on Makoto's crystal. Haruka hid a grimace and pushed off the wall, a fist aimed to hit the monster with all the strength she could muster. While the monster was recomposing itself Haruka used her momentum to barrel towards Mimette.

Haruka slammed into the blond woman, forcing her to release the heart crystal. Mimette responded by digging her knife into Haruka's shoulder. Biting her lower lip, Haruka suppressed the urge to scream as she pulled away from the angry blonde. Mimette, fuming with anger, took a wild slash at Haruka, slitting her shirt.

"Ressha kill this filthy female immediately. We don't need their crystals, they're totally useless to us," Mimette shrieked as she turned and walked away.

Haruka smiled weakly as she watched Makoto's crystal return to where it belonged. Her joy was cut short as she felt the ribbons once again close around her. Squeezing tightly until Haruka felt like she was being suffocated the monster gloated happily. Right before Haruka lost consciousness Ressha tossed her into the wall once more.

676767

"Kill me. Please Sailor Mercury," Bunbo whispered. Ami shook as the monster stepped closer to her. She watched as Ryo's mind was suppressed by the monster's mind. His kind eyes were replaced with dark hate-filled eyes and Ami steeped backwards. She didn't think she could kill Ryo.

Bunbo grinned maliciously and stepped forward intent on killing the shaking girl before him. A streak of red fire cut off Bunbo before four scouts landed between them. Sailor Venus struck a dramatic pose before Bunbo asked, "Who the hell are you?"

Sailor Venus shook fiercely; the unaccountable fear preventing her from doing anything but shake on the floor. Visions of blood and her first encounter with the monster flashed before her eyes and Venus started to cry. Sailor Neptune answered the monsters query, "Appearing gorgeously, Sailor Neptune."

Neptune blinked in surprise as Mars sent a second fiery attack at Bunbo. Ami stood, and shakily transformed into Sailor Mercury. Bunbo had charged the dazed Neptune and tossed her into a nearby tree. Saturn stepped forward to prevent Bunbo from continuing his assault on the injured scout. Mars, angry about being ignored charged Bunbo.

Angry eyes fell on Mars before he charged towards the angry scout. A short scuffle ensued before Mars fell to the ground unconscious. Bunbo grinned and walked purposefully towards Venus. He casually knelt before her and lifter her chin so she had to look at him and whispered, "Shall I still your heart again?"

676767

Makoto groaned as she pushed herself up to a sitting position, her lungs still aching from the first encounter with the monster. A quick look around revealed the monster's position, hovering over the fallen boy. A pool of blood was slowly forming around the young boy as Makoto surged to her feet. Without thinking Makoto rushed forward intent on getting Ressha away from the injured boy.

Makoto yelled angrily and charged the monster. Ressha turned and avoided the poorly aimed punch only to take the full brunt of Makoto's kick. Ressah stumbled into the wall and Makoto punched her right between the eyes. Energy surged through Makoto and into the monster. Ressha faded into dust as Makoto passed out, landing on the injured Haruka.

676767

"Venus!" Mercury and Saturn shouted as they raced towards their comrade. Bunbo prepared to strike and was suddenly assaulted by a flying black cat. Bunbo staggered backwards and Mercury pulled Venus to her feet. She shoved the older girl into Saturn's arms.

"Leave. Take her and go," Mercury whispered as she pulled out the crescent wand. Mercury brushed tears from her eyes and added, "That's Ryo…I'll do what I must."

Saturn obliged the older scout and led her over to Neptune. The older girl was leaning heavily on the tree and examining the fallen Mars from afar. "Watch Venus, I'll bring Mars over here then help Mercury…it's her boyfriend…"

Saturn went off to grab Mars and Venus stood. Her eyes filled with determination and fear she stepped towards Bunbo and Mercury. The crescent wand was currently lying behind Bunbo and Mercury seemed unable to hurt the boy turned monster. Venus looked around, spotted Artemis trying to awaken Luna and ran over to them. "Artemis how can I help…we can't kill Ryo."

"The crescent wand…use the crescent wand. Moon Healing Escalation." Luna murmured. Venus nodded and raced over to the wand. Grabbing the wand Venus prepared to use the attack Luna mentioned and faced Bunbo. The monster was holding Mercury by the throat and leering at Venus.

"Moon…," Venus whispered, her resolve dying. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Moon Healing Escalation."

0000


	11. Awaken, Fight, and Remember

010: Awaken, Fight, and Remember

_"Ne, Haruka-hime?" Princess Makoto asked the tall brooding blond standing just a few feet before her. The blond tilted her head back slightly to look at the slightly shorter princess and nodded slightly. Makoto walked closer to the blond and stared out at the rose garden before them. Softly, almost afraid of the answer, she asked, "Will the war really come here?"_

_"It may," Princess Haruka responded, equally soft. _

_"Will you fight with us, Haruka-hime," Makoto asked. Haruka looked up towards the Earth. The dark aura surrounding the beautifully colored orb seemed to grow slightly darker as they watched. Haruka looked down into the garden and smiled softly as she watched Princess Michiru danced in slow circles with Princess Hotaru and Princess Setsuna. The three laughed with sheer joy as white flower petals flew off the plants around them and swirled around them. Haruka grinned at them and turned back to Makoto._

_"We will protect this kingdom. We'll keep Queen Serenity's peace or die trying. This war may come to us… and for the sake of them," Haruka says softly as she points to the dancing girls as Princess Serenity walked into their little circle. "We will all fight with everything we have. Hopefully we are enough, for the people we must protect and honor."_

_"May peace last for all our days," Makoto whispered softly._

Makoto groaned softly as she woke briefly. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table, it read 3:15. Groaning softly she and pulled herself out of bed. She cursed softly as her feet touched the cold floor. Slowly she walked from her room, and into the open living room. She cursed again as she spotted her brother sleeping on the couch and walked towards the kitchen.

She pulled out a tall glass and filled it with water. Quietly she passed back through the living room and into her room. After she finished her water she crawled back in bed. Her clock glared at her so she turned over and went to sleep.

_"The war is here," Rei whispered as she watched the Dark Kingdom's army close in on the palace. Haruka, standing on Makoto's other side nodded grimly. She pulled out a silver sword and walked towards the exit. Makoto unsheathed her own sword and followed the blond princess. Rei grabbed her sword and muttered, "Our last dance… may it be our best."_

_"Please, don't fight," Serenity cried as she grabbed Ami's arm, her vibrant blue eyes pleading with her dearest friends to stay out of harm's way. Makoto and the other princesses stopped and looked back at the only princess not about to join the soldiers outside. Ami pulled out of her weak grip and walked away. Serenity fell to her knees and said weakly, "Please, don't go. I don't want to lose you, my dearest friends."_

_"Sorry Princess, stay here with your Mother. She needs to know you're safe, and we must protect our people." Minako said. Serenity cried harder as her friends turned and walked away. Minako's calm voice drifted over the group as she said, "We will fight, and protect your Kingdom, so wait for us Your Majesty."_

_Together the princesses of the nine planets sworn by blood and love to protect the Moon Kingdom turned and left their weeping friend. They descended the glittering white steps in full battle gear and slowly looked over the waiting troops. The men and women looked afraid, but ready to fight. One man stood out with his glittering white hair and his easy relaxed stance. He grinned over the battle wary troops to the armed and dangerous women approaching him. _

_"Princesses, I was expecting to see one more with you," Kunzite, ex-general of Earth and the Dark Kingdom, said with a broad grin. When he received no response he frowned and looked up. Makoto followed his gaze to see a tearful Serenity holding a sword. Gracefully the sword was raised high over her head, giving her the look of a ruler addressing her troops._

_"Brave citizens of the Moon, I pray you all return home. Let us all do our best and protect what we hold dearest in our hearts." Serenity's clear and calm voice made those below look up at her. Her voice was strong and steady as she turned the sword slightly to reveal a small blue diamond embedded in the sword, her fallen brother's last possession. The sword had traveled the distance to the Moon with her betrothed Prince and his wounded follower, Kunzite. "Fight for your loved ones, protect them, and yourselves. We will meet again, all of us, to celebrate a peace returned. We all fight together, as one, for our Kingdom!"_

_The blue diamond glowed brightly and the crowd bowed to the young, if naïve, heiress to the throne. Serenity turned then and walked away, her brother's sword in the sheath strapped to her waist. The army turned as one, prepared to fight to their dying breath. Makoto smiled grimly as Rei muttered, "Welcome to the last dance, The Dance of War and Death."_

676767

Makoto rubbed her eyes as she grabbed her ringing alarm clock. Slowly she turned off the alarm and got ready for school as her dreams faded from thought. Once she was ready for school she left her room and wandered into the living room where her brother still slept soundly on the couch. Anger boiled in Makoto as she crossed the room to his room and looked inside, Michiru was sleeping over still.

Makoto growled low in her throat as she closed the door with a resounding thud. She heard the girl in her brother's room bolt awake as she watched her brother fall off the couch with a start. He looked around wildly, until his eyes landed on his growling sister. She stalked towards the front door as Michiru yanked open the bedroom door and asked, "What happened? What's wrong?"

"You! GO HOME!" Makoto shouted as she pointed at the door, anger radiating from her shaking form. Michiru stared at her with wide eyes as lightning seemed to flash through Makoto's eyes. Before she could respond to the wild anger of the brunette Makoto had spun around and stormed from the apartment.

676767

"So, Pharaoh….let's see what you do in a studio. If I like what I hear, there may be a future for you here at Katsuya Records," Setsuna said as she looked over the small group sitting before her. Cowed by the towering female they meekly nodded before standing and walking into the recording room. Setsuna smiled softly as the group tried not to stumble over their instrument.

Several minutes later Setsuna frowned at the group as they walked from the recording room. Her eyes were shadowed as she looked over the quiet group and waited. Yumeji, the lead singer, stepped forward and bowed dismally. His gentle baritone was hesitant as he said, "Sorry for wasting your time. Thank you for the chance, but…."

"You were slightly off key, but I know a man who can ease you out of that. Mr. Hikari, meet Pharaoh…my new, and first, band." Setsuna said as she looked up and smiled at the white-haired youth standing in the corner. Yaten stepped forward and smirked ruthlessly at the group.

"He doesn't look like that bright of a bulb," Sai remarked as he leaned against the wall. Yaten's green eyes narrowed dangerously as he looked towards the base guitarist.

"Setsuna, if I was in your shoes I'd fire this…group… and hire someone with talent. My girlfriend has more talent in her little finger than this entire band and she's a ditz who walked through busy traffic." Yaten said calmly.

Setsuna nodded slightly and added whimsically, "Agreed, but nevertheless, I'm offering them a chance. I believe they'll blossom under our tutelage."

"Hey who said we need him to improve?" Sai demanded as he pushed off the wall and glared hatred at Yaten.

"You don't want to be a star then? Well it's not my worry if you don't want to be a top band. Lunch Yaten?" Setsuna said as she turned to smile at Yaten. Yaten nodded slightly and started towards the door. Setsuna looked at the band and smirked as she saw them conversing quietly. Her gaze left the group and landed on Yaten, wearing an identical smirk of victory.

"Wait…. We agreed. We want your help Mr. Hikari, Ms. Meioh. Please help us get better," Yumeji said as he bowed. His band mates bowed and waited earnestly as Setsuna pretended to ponder the decision placed before her.

"Glad to have you with us at Katsuya Records, shall we sign that contract? Yaten would you kindly ask my secretary to run out for seven coffees and a large box of donuts?" Setsuna asked. Yaten nodded and walked out as Setsuna walked to her desk for paperwork.

676767

Usagi smiled as she walked into a small, but cute home on the outskirts of town. Yumemi Yumeno, a startling new talent in the art world, had spotted Usagi just the day before and begged her to model for her. Usagi had agreed, but only because Yumeno seemed so desperate and lonely. She smiled softly as she slowly walked among the portraits with a soft call, "Ms. Yumeno, I'm here."

"Ms. Tsukino! I was afraid you wouldn't come… I was a bit forceful yesterday. I thought maybe your friends had convinced you I'm a serial killer or something…" Yememi said in a rush as she led Usagi to the couch. Smiling softly she rushed into her kitchen.

"Please, just Usagi," Usagi said automatically. Yumemi walked back in the room holding a tray of cookies. The two girls smiled and giggled slightly as Usagi sat on the couch.

"And please, Usagi, call me Yumemi," Yumemi said as she put the cookies down. She smiled and grabbed a sketch pad. The two girls shared a soft giggle as Usagi ate a cookie and Yumemi started to draw.

676767

Ami and Hotaru looked silently up at the gated house. The younger girl sighed softly, now able to recognize an underlying evil dwelling in her home. She looked to the older girl and watched her face as the silence stretched.

"We should tell Luna, but it's not really the same as Queen Beryl's energy…." Ami whispered. Hotaru nodded slightly and slowly pushed open the gate and led the way inside. Together they slowly walked to the front door and silently debated whether to ring the bell or not. In the end Ami reached out and rang the bell.

"Oh, Ms. Hotaru, why didn't you just come in?" A tall red haired woman asked as she pulled the door open wide enough for both girls to enter. They hesitated briefly, struggling against their urge to flee whatever 'evil' lurked in the old house, before they stepped over the threshold. Both girls shivered and followed the tall elegant woman to the kitchen.

"Hello again Ms. Knight," Hotaru murmured as she settled at the table.

"Please, Ms. Hotaru, call me Kaori," the tall woman said as she placed two cups of tea on the table before her 'guests'. Ami absently picked up the tea cup and swirled the contents without taking a sip. Hotaru absently pushed her cup away and watched Kaori leave. A few minutes later her father entered the kitchen with a wide, pleasant grin that left both girls anxious. The negative energy, despite it being different and slightly diffused, made both girls a little queasy.

"Hotaru! I've missed you," Dr. Tomoe said as he engulfed his daughter in a hug. The small girl repressed a shudder as she felt the evil aura that surrounded the tall man she'd once loved as a father. Dr. Tome released Hotaru and engulfed the shocked Ami in a hug as he said, "And you've been watching out for my little light! I'm so happy and grateful, though I do wish she'd spend more time at home."

Ami held her breath as she felt a surge of negative energy wash over her just before the tall man released her. Dr. Tomoe quickly walked to an empty seat and grinned at the two girls. His smile twisted ever so slightly when he noticed both girls were trying not to fidget. Ami whispered softly, "Um, it's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Tomoe."

676767

Rei slowly approached the restaurant and tried to hide her distaste. She'd been forced to cancel a scout meeting when her father called to 'bond'. She walked to her father's table a forced smile on her face and sat at his table. He smiled up at her and Rei frowned. Angry Rei asked, "What do you want your token daughter for this time Father?"

Her father placed his tea cup on the table and stared at Rei. His soft voice held an authoritarian tone as he responded, "That's rather rude Rei. What would your loving mother say if she heard you talking to me like that?"

"I wouldn't know. Perhaps she'd be proud of me for disassociating with you after you abandoned me to a temple after she left this existence." Rei responded, her voice laced with icy venom. Her father stared at her for a moment as he thought over what was said.

"There's going to be a debate for the senate race. I would appreciate your presence there." He said calmly before he took a sip of his cooling tea.

"That's why I'm here? For a debate?" Rei asked, anger radiating off her thin frame. A memory of Minako's broken form after their last fight flashed across her eyes and she lowered her head. She slowly rose from her seat and turned her back on the man behind her. Her voice was soft and deadly as she whispered, "If you want to see me again I live at Hikawa Shrine. I won't come next time you summon me, I have no reason to. I have no reason to call you father, and I have no reason to care about your politics, and I have absolutely no reason to be here for your indulgences. My friends, the people I value more than life itself, need me to be there for our future. The only thing that truly matters right now is what I'm fighting for. Goodbye."

Rei closed her eyes and sighed as she walked from away from her father. She heard a soft comment from behind her but couldn't understand it as she continued the painful walk away from her life as it had once been. She held back her tears as she walked into the sunlight and turned towards home.

676767

Kunzite wearily opened baby blue eyes and looked around the nearly empty arcade. Motoki had left the arcade to Kunzite's care as he and Reika went apartment hunting. He scanned the arcade and lowered his head back to the counter as a raging brunette stormed into the arcade. She bumped into boy near the door playing a claw machine game. She knocked over an overstuffed bag of toys and knelt to pick them up. Kunzite wearily watched them before he closed his eyes altogether. Moments later he heard the door open and close before a female voice asked, "Can I get a coke?"

"Yeah," Kunzite said as he pulled himself off the counter and went to fill the order. He returned to the counter to see exact change sitting on the counter and he grinned. He looked up into raging green eyes and frowned. He could see the rage and passion of a long dead princess as he placed the drink on the counter. The girl grabbed the drink and left the arcade. Kunzite stared down at the money and looked up with a muttered curse.

He raced to the phone and dialed the first number that came to mind. Three rings later and a long stream of muttered curses later and he heard the answering machine pickup. He swore again and waited for the recording to finish so he could leave a message. "Mamoru I need help. I need you to come take over the arcade as soon as you get this! I have a desperate emergency that needs immediate attention. Please come quickly!"

He hung up and frowned at the phone desperately. Angrily he walked back to the counter and watched the doors as he waited less than patiently. _'Damn it all! Jupiter's not awakened fully… what the hell is that useless feline doing, halfway awaking a dangerous power like hers! Hurry the hell up Mamoru! I need to get the hell out of here!'_

676767

Minako grinned at Yaten as he yelled at the lead singer of Pharaoh for the twentieth time in less than an hour. She slowly sidled up next to her boyfriend and sang the first few lines of Pharaoh's song. Yaten grinned at her and backed away from Yumeji. He nodded at Setsuna and stepped outside the small office with Minako as he asked her, "Where shall we go for lunch?"

"Anywhere but here. They're getting better and you're going to lose you voice if you keep yelling at them." Minako responded as she led the way down the hall. They walked into the sunlight and Minako tried not to frown as her thoughts drifted to the other night's fight against Bunbo.

"Mina-chan, what's wrong?" Yaten asked as silent tears started to flow from Minako's eyes. She wiped them away and threw herself into his arms as more tears fell. "Minako? What's the matter? Please talk to me."

676767

Ami frowned at the cake she was currently carrying as Hotaru mumbled incoherently at her side. The smaller girl was carrying several sacks filled with her clothes and trinkets she wanted to keep. Ami adjusted her grip on the cake and asked softly, "You think it's poisoned?"

"My dentist would say yes, but we could give it to Luna to find out." Hotaru responded softly. The two quietly walked into Ami's apartment building and walked to the stairs. Hotaru looked at the cake in Ami's hand and giggled. "I bet Luna would eat all that in fifteen minutes."

Ami giggled softly as she pictured Luna eating the cake. They stepped off the elevator and walked down the hall still giggling over the image of a fat Luna covered in cake. Happily they entered the apartment and dumped Hotaru's stuff in Ami's room. Hotaru grinned and said, "Let's go to Rei's, she'll love to see the cake. Maybe we can talk to Minako."

"I hope she's alright." Ami muttered as she readjusted her hold on the cake and led the way to the front door. Hotaru sighed softly as they left the apartment once again and prepared to walk to the shrine.

"Ami, is my dad evil?" Hotaru asked softly as the entered the elevator.

"Hotaru?" Ami asked softly. She knew why Hotaru was asking, but she wasn't sure she was ready to speculate on the possibility that they might one day fight her father. Ami shook her head as if to say it was not important and Ami said, "He's not evil. At least, I don't think he is. Perhaps we should keep our thoughts about him between us, and watch him. Make sure before we make any assumptions that could hurt us later."

"Shouldn't we tell the others though? At least Luna," Hotaru asked.

"No, especially not Luna. She's too hot headed. She'll jump to the wrong conclusion quickly and never let go of it. We'll confirm our details first, then tell the others if there's a need." Ami said firmly as the elevator opened to reveal the lobby. The two shared strained smiles before they continued on their way to Hikawa Shrine.

676767

Michiru slowly trudged up the long steps to Hikawa Shrine hoping to talk with the fiery priestess. Upon reaching the last step she stopped and smiled at the beautiful scene presented with it's wide path and picturesque trees framing the beautiful old shrine. After several silent moments spent in awe at it's timeless beauty she willed herself to move forward. She met Yuichiro who was busy sweeping the fallen leaves and offered a polite greeting, "Hello Yuichiro, is Rei here?"

"No. She left for a moment, but she should be back shortly if you want to wait." Yuichiro answered softly. "Is something the matter?"

"Not particularly, I just want to talk with her," Michiru said.

"Michiru!" Hotaru said as she stopped beside the older girl. Ami grinned at them as she tried not to drop the large cake she had carried over. Yuichiro quickly relieved her of her burden and led the three girls inside. "My father gave us a cake."

"Your father gave you a year's worth of tooth decay," Yuichiro said as he carried the heavy cake inside. Ami thanked the tall youth as she sank to the floor just outside of Rei's room. The two other girls sat with her and smiled at the beauty of the shrine.

676767

Makoto growled low in her throat as she tossed her empty cup in the trash. She was still angry at her brother for his foolish friend. A series of swear words slipped from her lips as she continued to walk through the park. She glared at the ground and closed her mouth in an attempt to stop swearing in public.

"Bad day?" a soft voice asked behind Makoto. The tall brunette turned, fist prepared to strike the person behind her. Haruka grinned as she caught the fist aimed for her head and said, "It's good to see you again."

"Oh, I'm so sorry… I was just very angry, but not at you, more my brother." Makoto explained.

"Take a walk with me; we'll talk about it if you want." Haruka said as she released Makoto and put a friendly arm over the other girl's shoulder. Makoto shrugged slightly and let the older girl lead her through the park.

"My stupid brother is flirting with a girl he's known forever. I hate her for being there. She's disturbing my life. One minute they flirt, the next they claim to be just friends…it's driving me crazy. The girl disappears randomly, insults my cooking, and plays that damned instrument in the middle of the night. My brother and I haven't had a decent conversation since she moved in. Why the hell isn't she staying with her roommate?" Makoto demanded angrily.

"Life and love gets complicated, I should know." Haruka said. "I have a crush on a dear friend who can never see me as anything but a friend. Maybe this girl truly cares for you brother."

"No, they don't care for each other that way," Makoto whispered.

"You're sure?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah," Makoto said softly. "Are you okay? I mean, if you wanna talk about your relationship…"

"It's alright. She doesn't want me. She needed me for something, and I willing played my part, and I still am I guess." Haruka said softly.

"Oh," Makoto said as she offered the blond a friendly hug in response.

"It's alright, I'm getting used to it." Haruka said softly as the duo exited the park. Haruka grimaced slightly as she admitted softly, "I baked a cake for her birthday, it was a little late because I was sick, but it's been sitting on the counter for three days. She left long before then though. I can't remember what day, I was delirious…"

"And she left?" Makoto asked shocked.

"She didn't realize I was sick," Haruka defended.

"I'm sorry Haruka," Makoto whispered as they started to walk up a long flight of stairs. Haruka shrugged helplessly as Makoto offered her another hug. They entered Hikawa Shrine and wandered towards a small group sitting under the trees talking quietly. Both stiffened slightly as they spotted familiar faces.

"Michiru," both girls whispered as they spotted the smiling girl. Haruka stopped moving as Makoto took a few more steps forward. Michiru turned to look them over and her smile disappeared.

676767

Mamoru yawned as he walked into the Crown Arcade. He gazed disinterestedly at the few customers and walked over to the counter looking around for a familiar blond. Instead of spotting Motoki cheerily greeting customers he spotted a cross Kunzite stalking towards him.

"Mamoru, watch the arcade." Kunzite said as he pressed a notebook and a key into Mamoru's hand before he raced towards the door. Mamoru stood shocked as Kunzite disappeared from the arcade. He slowly opened the notebook. Inside was a list of what to do while running the Crown Arcade. Swearing profusely under his breath Mamoru let himself behind the counter and placed his school books on the floor at his feet.

A small black-haired boy came up to the counter and sweetly asked, "Can I get a chocoo-late ice cweam, pwease?"

The small boy held out a dollar twenty-five and waited. Mamoru took the sticky change, hid a grimace behind a fake smile, and checked his notebook for instructions. The third page instructions helped, but by then the little boy was close to tears and eager for his sweet treat. Mamoru quickly walked to the ice-cream maker and made a small ice cream cone for the boy just as he'd once seen Motoki. He handed the boy the ice cream and watched horrified as it slipped from his little fingers to the floor. The boy started to wail in despair of his lost treat.

"Hush now Sai. I'll buy you another ice cream." A smiling girl who looked like his older sister said as she attempted to comfort the boy. Mamoru promptly stood to get more ice cream. This time he grabbed a small dish and filled it with ice cream. He stuck a cone on top and handed it to the girl. She grinned and grabbed a nearby chocolate syrup dispenser. She dapped two dots under the cone followed by a shaky smile. "See it smiles!"

Happily the boy grabbed his ice cream and wondered back to his table as the girl paid for the second ice cream. Mamoru grinned in thanks and the girl left to be with her sibling. Moments later Mamoru grimaced as a small group of children all started his direction, each gingerly holding a dollar twenty five.

676767

Usagi gasped as she examined the beautiful portrait of a maiden, herself, gliding across the ice. A picturesque castle was just visible over the gentle sloping hills that separate this pond from the rest of the world's view. Sitting on the hillside were several couples watching the woman who seemed to have captivated her audience so well that none dared to join her on the ice. Her movements seemed to speak of joy, life, and love, but none of those emotions seemed to be reflected in her soft blue eyes. Within the soft blue, Yumemi had managed to capture all of Usagi's sorrow.

"It's beautiful! Yememi this is amazing." Usagi whispered.

"It's yours. Just promise to model again. It should be ready to take home with you tomorrow morning, if you want to stop by for it. I had so much fun painting you." Yumemi said as she bowed slightly. Usagi grinned widely and hugged the older girl.

"I'd be honored and delighted to come tomorrow! You're the best artist ever!" Usagi said happily. Yumemi grinned and showed Usagi to the door knowing that the other had to get home soon.

"You need this, for the joy she of the past offers to the girl of the future," Yememi whispered as Usagi left. The young artist closed the door and walked back into her studio and pulled out a stack of pictures she'd kept hidden while the young blond was there. Painted with undeniable clarity was a scene of a tall brunette glaring defiance as an anvil hung over her head. Below that was one of a red haired youth holding green crystal, defiant and angry despite the cruelty of the wounds she'd had inflicted on her.

Two more portraits were held in her hands, and she almost refused to look at them, to acknowledge their existence. Slowly she looked at the first one, a portrait of a throne room complete with two vacant thrones. A tall imposing silver haired woman stood before the thrones, blood staining her white dress, as she glared defiance at three women planning to destroy her home. A single tear fell as the battle raged outside the palace walls. A small statement was written across the bottom of the painting: _'We fear not, for we are free. We won long before we fought.'_

The last picture was of the blond that she'd just painted. Her blond hair had fallen from its customary buns and flowed freely to her ankles. She stood tall and proud as she held her bloody sword into the air; a silent scream of hope escaping her open mouth. Her dress, once a dazzling white, was dyed a vicious red. A crowd of enemies and allies had turned from their respective fights to see this dangerous figure.

"Princess….had I but known your strength." Yumemi whispered her voice slightly darker than its natural airy tone.

676767

Haruka lowered herself onto the park bench and tried not to think. Michiru had been staying at Makoto's for weeks. Breathing slowly she willed the tears away as she watched other visitors to the park, they all seemed far too happy but Haruka couldn't seem to find the energy to leave. She stayed silent and still for several minutes listening to the calming sounds of the park.

"…ce we find Haruka I want nothing to do with you," Michiru's voice announced. Haruka looked over her shoulder to see an angry brunette stalking towards her with Michiru scowling at her back as she followed. Haruka stood up and walked towards the two, and then she continued past them intent on being left alone. Makoto and Michiru hurried to her side as her communicator went off.

"Haruka…. Thank gods. Naru dropped by and released another of the Seven! We need help," Yuichiro said once Haruka had answered. Haruka, having a pretty good idea where they were at due to the lake in the background, nodded and dashed into the bushes, Makoto and Michiru hot on her trail. The three girls raced into the fight and stood stunned a moment as they watched Sailor Saturn fight against a metal restraint that seemed to be getting tighter. The small scout screamed in pain and Haruka stepped forward with an angry scowl.

"Uranus Power Make-up!" she screamed and in an instant the depressed blond was replaced with the angry form of Sailor Uranus. Moments later Sailor Neptune stepped forward and the two girls raced into the fray.

676767

Kunzite glared the long flight of stairs with utter distaste. He sighed dramatically and raced up the stairs hoping that the Jupiter princess had instinctively flocked to those who held a similar power. At the top he raced into the closest building and began a full scale investigation of the building.

Twenty exhausting minutes later and Kunzite was back outside and swearing under his breath. No one was around, not even the grandfather who never seemed to leave. Swearing again Kunzite struck out against the closest living thing, a tall prayer tree. Moments later he was still swearing again as the tree he'd hit had started to transform into a monster. He shook slightly as the monster finished it's transformation from a tree and he realized someone had found a way to create new monsters.

He stumbled backwards a few steps before a sudden root pooped up and wrapped around his ankle causing him to fall. He attempted to soften his blow with his right hand, which screamed in agony at the sudden pressure. He ended up sprawled out on the cement with a bruising ankle; the tree root seemed to be tightening, a sore wrist, and his back screaming at the harsh treatment. The white haired general moaned softly as he tried to push himself up, only to find his wrist wouldn't support his weight at all.

The monster sat on the general's stomach and lovingly grabbed his wrists. Kunzite scowled at the monster and tried to pull his wrists free. Scowling darkly, the monster tightened her grip, eliciting another pained groan from Kunzite, then slammed his wrists into the ground. She grinned darkly as she sank her fingers into the cement and slowly let them turn to stone. The stone transformation spread to the monsters hands and she pulled away, leaving Kunzite trapped. The monster recreated her hands and shifted a fold of fabric revealing a black star. Kunzite growled as he watched light gather to the center of the black star before it turned into a beam of energy aimed towards Kunzite's chest. A scream of pain sounded as the energy slowly pulled a dazzling crystal from the gasping man's chest. He shuddered as the crystal flew into the monster's hand before his world turned black.

676767

Makoto shook in anger as she watched Sailor Uranus stand in front of an injured Sailor Neptune. The green haired scout had blocked a blow aimed for a black haired boy from the Hikawa Shrine. Makoto rushed forward across the bloodied grass and pulled the dazed boy into her arms. "I'll get him outta here! Fight and destroy that monster already!"

Neptune nodded as she pulled herself to her feet and staggered back into the fight. Makoto spotted the other scouts pulling themselves to their feet as well before she forced herself to turn away and flee. The boy was moderately heavy so Makoto half-dragged him until she judged they were far enough from the battle.

"You're gonna be okay, but we'll need to get you to a doctor," Makoto muttered as she checked over the boy's injuries. Most seemed slight, but he had a few nasty gashes he'd need taken care of and he was losing a lot of blood. The boy grabbed her wrist tightly and slowly opened his eyes.

"You have to help them. Fight at their side…please Jupiter…" the boy whispered as his eyes closed once again. He took a shuddering breath and pulled a small pen from his pocket. He held it out to her and opened his eyes again. His voice was ragged as he whispered, "Take this."

Makoto gently let her fingers rest on his hand, ever so lightly touching the pen. Together the two softly whispered, "Jupiter power makeup."

676767

Yaten stared at the sleeping blond on his bed and frowned in worry. After her crying fit Yaten had been unable to convince his blond girlfriend to talk to him about her problems, and had been forced to wait until she cried her self to sleep in his arms. It had been disconcerting standing in front of Katsuya Records with a crying blond, but he hadn't cared until she'd fallen asleep.

"This is Setsuna," a soft voice said from the table said. Yaten sighed and walked back into the room with the phone.

"Setsuna, I won't be back today. Something's wrong with Minako," Yaten said.

"Is she hurt? What happened?" Setsuna asked, her voiced laced with worry.

"I… Setsuna, I just don't know. She just started crying and wouldn't stop. Setsuna she wouldn't talk to me, she just cried…. I don't know what to do," Yaten replied, his voice soft.

"Make her talk. She needs to tell someone what's bothering her or it will only get worse. You are the only person she has at the moment, and that's where you belong. I'm counting on you to take care of what's most important, at the moment that's your blond. Take care of her until I can get there. I'm leaving as soon as I can… don't you worry the music isn't going anywhere." Setsuna said gently.

"Thanks 'Suna." Yaten said before he hung up the phone. He had to hit a few more buttons as the phone refused to simply hang up after having been on speaker. A soft spoken swear word passed his lips as he hid his face in his hands. "Alright…."

Yaten frowned softly and walked into the bedroom to wake Minako. He knew he could wait for Setsuna, but he wanted to talk to her for a moment alone. Gently he shook the blond's shoulders waiting to see her blue eyes open. After just a few moments she stirred and looked up into Yaten's concerned green eyes.

"Hey, we need to talk," Yaten said as he sat next to her on the bed. She slowly sat up and looked away from Yaten's intense gaze. "Please talk to me, Mina-chan. I can't help you if you won't talk to me. Please."

"I… Yaten, I just… I'm so afraid…. It's so hard, living and breathing, and just …. just being here. It's so overwhelming, this fear." Minako said. She stopped and closed her eyes as she took a moment to compose her thoughts. "Yaten, it's like a piece of my past, a history I should never remember is imposing itself on this life. It's eating at my now, robbing me of my future, it's claws are so deeply imbedded in my soul that it's encroached on too many of my past lives for me to sleep peacefully at night."

"I look at my friend's and I want to cry. I look into your eyes and I wanna stop time and rewind everything. I see some child's dream come true and the tears I've been holding at bay just won't stop coming. The mirror swallows my hopes and my dreams… I watch them crumble into an endless nightmare." Minako finished as she finally looked at Yaten, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. Yaten pulled her into a gentle hug as she started to cry again.

676767

Sailor Saturn pulled herself to her feet, pain shooting up her back and racing through her shaky legs. She narrowed her eyes and stepped towards the grinning monster. Saturn looked to the other scouts; Uranus was out cold, her transformation flickering slightly, Neptune was hovering over Ami, who had lost her transformation entirely and was bleeding.

Geisein stalked closer to the shaky, but standing scout, with a dark leer on it's murderous face. It was three feet away when Saturn heard the unmistakable sound of thunder. She looked to the side slightly as an angry yell pierced the area, "SUPREME THUNDER!"

Geisein was knocked into a tree due to an intense shock of electricity. A tall glaring scout stepped into the clearing, lightning slowly dissipating around her. Saturn tried to straighten without using her glaive as a staff. The new brunette scout seemed to disregard her presence altogether as she stepped towards the slowly rising Geisein.

"Who…" Geisein mumbled softly as he finally pushed off the tree to stand on his own.

His question was left unanswered as the scout of Jupiter crossed her arms and lightning from nowhere struck the small antennae on her tiara. Green eyes showed darkness as the scout's scream drowned out the rest of Geisein's question, "SUPREME THUNDER!"

Geisein roared in rage and pain before him sank to his knees, smoking rising off it's shaking figure. Jupiter walked closer, anger radiating off her form as her tiara faded away. Saturn shook harder as she was hit by the intense wave of power flowing from the older girl.

"Stop….please…" a broken whisper. Jupiter didn't seem to hear it as she continued forward. Saturn looked for it's source and found Haruka standing, her arm hanging uselessly at her side as blood pooled at her feet. 'She's hurt worse than I thought… oh no.'

Haruka stumbled forward a few feet before she fell to the ground, unable to support her own weight. Jupiter stopped in front of Geisein, her hair falling from it's high ponytail. Haruka moaned loudly in pain and forced herself to stand. Agony filled the blond's tired face as she forced herself to walk to short distance between her and Jupiter. Saturn followed her example and walked to the raging brunette.

Together Saturn and Haruka placed their hands on Jupiter as the brunette summoned lightning. Haruka's voice, still a broken whisper, filled the near silence as she said, "He's not a monster. He's a human boy, stuck living a nightmare only we can release him from. Please stop, stop fighting to kill, and fight instead to protect…. like a true Sailor Warrior."

Green eyes looked over into Haruka's worried eyes and closed. The tiara reappeared and together the three girls stepped away from Geisein. Feeling safe the monster took his chance and swung at them. Jupiter's eyes snapped open as she caught the arm and used it to lift the monster from his kneeling position to swing him over her hip to smash back into the ground. Geisein groaned as Neptune walked over with the Crescent wand, her own transformation flickering.

"Take this. Use it to heal him by saying 'Moon Healing Escalation', "Neptune murmured. Jupiter took the offered wand and watched Neptune collapse to the floor as Michiru.

"Alright, but after this I want an explanation!" Jupiter growled as she lifted the wand and said, "Moon Healing Escalation."

676767

Rei trudged up the stairs to Hikawa Shrine with a dark expression. She wasn't happy she'd met her father today, she wasn't happy about being used as a pawn in his political career, and she definitely wasn't happy to see a blond boy falling down the stairs to the shrine. He stopped about halfway, blood obviously trickling down his arm and into his eyes. Rei raced up the stairs as the boy did the same.

Rei stopped at the top of the stairs and peered at the temple grounds. She could see a figure tied to the ground about the location of where the prayer tree should have been. The blond boy was fighting a monster that used concrete and wood to her advantage. The monster seemed to have the trees on her side, but Rei knew the lands, and monsters, better. She slunk down a few feet, looked for any casual observer, then whispered, "Mars power make up."

Mars smirked unpleaseantly and raced up the steps and into the fray.

676767

Minako looked across the table at Setsuna and tried not to grimace. She knew she looked a mess, having spent far too many hours wrapped up in a misery she couldn't properly explain without first explaining who she really was. Since meeting the other scouts her 'joyride' as a crime fighting superhero had collapsed into a dark, murderous reality. Minako shook her head; Setsuna was nice but she'd never understand.

"Yaten called and said you had a breakdown. I'm not going to ask for details, not mine to hear, but I'm going to talk and you're going to listen." Setsuna said. Minako nodded. "Good. Life isn't a joyride. It's a fight. It's almost never the fight we expect, or want, but it still must be fought. People you've never met expect you to pull through, not for the now, but for the future."

"A dear friend once told me, "I fight a past I cannot love, I fight a monster I cannot see, and I fight a dream that will never be. But these are my fights, not my everything. I won't wrap my everything up in a single moment, it's too grand for that confinement. The reasons for my fights change, the desire to win changes, the outcome changes, but they hold no sway. They are the fights we all fight, consciously, unconsciously, it doesn't matter; they just are. My everything is not defined by the fights, or they're outcomes; it is defined by me… and by me alone; my choices, my hopes, my dreams, my family, my friends, my indescribable everything." A dear friend once left me that to consider, and now I leave it to you. Please think on that," Setsuna said. She stood from the table and walked from the apartment. Minako stood and walked into the bathroom, the strong words imprinted on her soul and truly looked at herself. She stood in the bathroom, looking at her reflect, past the dull blue sorrow, the tear-streaked cheeks, the uncombed hair, and into the soul of her past.

676767

Mars glared hatred as the monster smirked at the hopeless blond in her hand as her hand tightened into stone around his throat. She watched him struggle around a hold that was robbing him of precious oxygen. His struggles were getting weaker and Mars was running out of ideas as the monster taunted her, "Come now my dear token scoutlet, save you're little friend… if you think you can."

Mars's eyes darkened as she considered the taunt, thought of her dying comrade in arms, and worried over the lifeless form of Kunzite just a few feet away. She summoned her strength and called on her patron as she fed her fire all her anger, her betrayal, her despair, and her hatred. Then she sought a fire older than her own resentment, the temple's flame, and begged for it's assistance in righting a wrong committed on it's sacred ground. The fire readily agreed as two ravens flew screeching into the fight. Deimos and Phobos flew at the monster's eyes distracting it from the fire burning around and through the girl as she summoned it's strength. The monster released the blond and the birds fled just moments before a raging fire raced towards the monster.

The monster's pain filled scream was swallowed in the fire's rage as the attack consumed the monster. Ash floated to the ground and fell on the blond, who was now on fire. Mars blinked, then blinked again, and then she rushed to put the fire out as the blond started to roll around in pain.

"Keeping rolling, it'll help," Mars said as she tried to pat out the fire. Slowly the fire died away and the boy flopped onto his back panting. Mars grinned and sat beside him as she said, "I'm Sailor Mars. Thanks for helping to fight off that monster, I wonder if Kunzite's alright?"

At the mention of Kunzite the boy pushed himself up and race over to the unconscious ex-general. Mars followed as she realized Kunzite, despite being released from his restraints was still unmoving. Gently she brushed aside Kunzite's white hair noticing their new friend was cold as death. The blond spoke softly, "Kunzite, please. It's me Zoisite. Please wake up, you can't die."

Mars watched a small red crystal emitting a strong light flow slowly towards the trio. Mars nudged Zoisite and pointed at the small crystal. Together they watched the crystal float over to Kunzite before it lost its crystalline shape. The duo shielded their eyes as the bright light flared and then slipped into Kunzite's chest.

Kunzite groaned and opened his eyes. He gently raised his injured wrist to examine the dark bruise before two people forced him to a sitting position to hug him tightly. A pain filled moan fell from Kunzite's lips due to the pain shooting through his back. The two figures pulled away, Zoisite staying just close enough to keep Kunzite from crashing back to the ground. Mars bowed her head and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't consider how injured you were. I'll be back after I call for backup."

Mars ran off into the trees and Zoisite shifted so Kunzite could remain sitting up by leaning against him. A grateful sigh left Kunzite as he relaxed into the new position. Zoisite smiled, then frowned as a priestess came running out to them clutching a cell phone to her ear. When she was a few feet away both boys groaned as they recognized a call for emergency help.

"… at Hikawa Shrine. Yes. Oh thank you," Rei hung up her phone and knelt next to the two boys revealing a small bundle of bandages. She quickly started to bandage Zoisite's many cuts to keep him from bleeding to death. Quickly she started to babble, "Oh my, I'm so glad you're alright… and that Sailor Scout, was she hurt. She should have stayed around, you all need medical attention. I watched the fight from inside the safety of the shrine. Oh and wasn't that scout just amazing, I was so impressed by that last attack! Amazing. You did alright too, but you almost got killed. What was that monster thing anyways? It looked so scary…. I couldn't move from my hiding spot I was so scared…."

676767

Makoto scanned the bloody and bruised group being slowly taken care of by the gathered medical personnel. A police officer was headed in her direction with a notepad and a frown. She sighed and looked away from the man to watch a pair of paramedics start to carry Haruka away on a stretcher. "Ma'am, I have a few questions about what happened here, if that's alright. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Yeah… I guess… My friends and I were just hanging around the park when there were suddenly screams, and people running. We ran too, but the monster…. It was scary, vicious really. I just, I didn't know what to do, then suddenly the scout were fighting. Somehow they won, but…I don't know…" Makoto said shaking as the events replayed in her head. "I want my brother…."

"We'll call him for you, just wait here. I'll have an officer get his information, don't try and move until the paramedics have had a chance to check you out." The officer said as he walked away towards another group of victims. Makoto sighed and leaned back into a tree.

676767

Mamoru banged his head on the counter as he got his first break from customers. A red haired girl had come in to take the night shift and Mamoru had never been happier to see the overly cheerful younger Furuhata. He slowly sank to the floor behind the counter and sat next to his ice cream covered bag. A boy earlier in the evening had thrown his ice cream at Mamoru when his sister said they had to go home and his hair was as sticky as his bag.

"You can go home Mr. Chiba, I can manage for the rest of the night. I'm used to it," Unazuki Furahata said with an overly bright smile. Mamoru frowned as he considered stepping out from behind the counter and back into the line of sight of all those children. He shivered at the thought and hunkered down closer to the floor. Unazuki laughed and said, "We've still got three hours left before close, you sure you don't wanna go home?"

"Yes," Mamoru said.


	12. Of Healing and Waiting

011

Usagi giggled as she hung her nicely framed autographed picture on the wall beside her be. Her giggle died and slowly she frowned as she thought of the moon. She focused on the little of the castle she could see and then closed her eyes. Slowly she let her imagination fill in the rest of the image; all elegant curves and white marble flowing seamlessly from the sky to the moon surface.

A silent tear slipped down her cheek as the picturesque castle was slowly turned into the ruins that remained on the moon. Her blue eyes flew open as she tried to banish the image from her mind, but even with her eyes open she could see the ruins of the ancient kingdom. She blinked quickly and turned away from the picture to view the rest of her moon themed room. The crescent shapes and bunnies made her heart ache for that ancient past, for all the silent wishes left in ashes upon its white surface. And for one brief moment she had a desperate urge to redecorate. She breathed deeply and let the moment slip into the silence. The silence stretched as she slowly forced a cheerful smile to her lips.

She kept her smile in place and left her room. Slowly, her eyes looking over the images hanging on the wall, Usagi walked towards the stairs in a daze. Halfway down the stairs, Usagi's little brother spotted her and dropped his glass of water. The two siblings stared at each other for a moment before Shingo looked away. He opened his mouth to say something, changed his mind and ran to the kitchen. Usagi closed her eyes and re-ascended the stairs to pull a hand towel from the linen closet. 'Shingo.'

She cleaned the mess of water and broken glass with minimal cuts. After dumping the broken glass in the small garbage can by the door she slipped her shoes on and quietly left the house. Usagi started walking towards the park to clear her mind. _'I miss the days he would tease me, or beg to spend an afternoon with me. Oh Shingo, I miss those moments so very much.'_

Once Usagi reached the safety of the park she wondered to the spot Peruru had breathed his last breath. She frowned at the sorrow etched into the area and forced a smile to her lips. Slowly, almost afraid, she started to twirl in a dizzying circle. She forced her mind from the darkness and the temptation to give into tears.

676767

Rei frowned as she walked into the hospital to visit her friends. She wanted to leave and never come back, but she knew she had to see what had befallen her teammates while she was busy not talking to her father. A tear leaked from her eye and she hastily brushed it aside as she entered the elevator.

Once the elevator hit the correct floor she stepped off and slowly walked to the first room number to visit Haruka and Michiru. The two girls were covered in bandages and bruises and silently staring at opposite walls. Haruka turned to look at her and Rei caught sight of her arm in a sling. "Hey Rei."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you fight," Rei mumbled, her eyes downcast. Haruka laughed slightly and Rei looked up. The blond was grinning happily as she swung her legs off the bed. Rei watched as Haruka unsteadily walked o her side and embraced her in a weak hug.

"I'm grateful that you're safe Mars. We need at least one of us able to stand and fight. Good luck… and if you need us you better call," Haruka whispered. Rei smiled shakily and hugged the older girl carefully before escorting her back to her bed.

"You just get better, I don't plan on fighting on my own for too long. You take care of her Michiru, don't let Haruka aggravate her injuries, 'kay?" Rei said as she stepped back.

Haruka nodded as she closed her eyes. Michiru looked across the room and focused on Haruka before answering, "I'll look after her. I promise, Rei. Thank you, and take care of yourself."

Rei nodded and left the room and walked confidently to the next room. She stopped outside and cautiously touched the handle, fear and uncertainty returning. 'This is ridiculous, I shouldn't be afraid…but I am. I'm more afraid to face them, my friends and teammates, than having to confront my father. I…I can do this.'

Rei squared her shoulders and walked into the room and froze. Sitting on Hotaru's bed was a tall brunette who was waving her arms and talking slow and fast. The conversation stopped when Ami shouted, "Rei!"

Rei turned her attention from the glowering brunette to the grinning bluenette with a dark sigh. Calmly Rei walked to Ami's bed and hugged the girl. Her voice was barely audible as she whispered, "Ami we need to talk scout business."

Ami laughed and pushed Rei back slightly before she said, "Rei this is Kino, Makoto, our Jupiter. Makoto this is Hino, Rei, our Mars."

The two slowly walked to the center of the room, both silently evaluating the others worth in a fight. The silent staring contest went on for a few moments before Hotaru interrupted. "We have a huge problem. It would appear our enemy is resurrection the souls of the lost seven great monsters. The difficulty is we can't destroy them, only revert them to the human form they hold before Naru releases the crystal."

"We can only use the Crescent wand to return them to their Human form, but it's still unclear whether or not Naru can reverse our work with her black crystal." Ami added as she pulled out a pocket-sized computer. Her gentle eyes brimmed with concern as she placed it on her bed. The Crescent wand followed shortly and Ami looked at the two uninjured girls. "Furthermore the monsters are so strong it nearly kills us just to get an opportunity. You'll need to work together, and maybe Kunzite can…"

"Kunzite can't help. He's here too," Rei interrupted. When the three girls didn't say anything Rei added, "He was attacked yesterday at the temple…The prayer tree was turned into a monster. A friend of Kunzite's helped me and my birds' fight it off; but Kunzite and the boy were hurt really badly. I was planning on visiting them next. Sorry, looks like it's the two of us… and Minako. We'll be careful, and I promise, no looking for trouble, or hunting Jadeite."

"Just be careful. Hopefully Michiru and I will be out in a few days, Haruka and Hotaru will be here for at least a week. My mom will probably limit the amount of things Hotaru and I do for the next couple weeks, but we'll be there as quickly as we can." Ami added.

Hotaru nodded in agreement and said, "Take care of each other. We've already asked Urawa to look into the black crystal and Naru's limits with it. He believes he can find out whether or not we'll have to kill those who hold the crystals…I hope it never comes down to that."

"Agreed," chorused three voices.

676767

Mamoru frowned when he saw Usagi and the over-eager artist conversing in the back of the Crown Arcade. He waved at Motoki, who was whistling behind the counter, and walked over to Usagi's table. Once Usagi spotted him she waved happily and motioned for him to come closer.

"Mamoru!" Usagi said happily as she pulled herself from the booth to hug the tall boy. Mamoru returned the hug with a shy smile that disappeared as soon as the artist looked at him with a knowing smirk. Usagi released Mamoru and slid back into the booth leaving room for Mamoru to join them if he wanted. He slipped in to booth and glared across the table causing the young artist to giggle happily.

"Hello Mr. Chiba. Usagi's told me about you. I was hoping to talk you into posing for a picture with Usagi. Oh please say yes, you'd be just perfect. It'll only be for a little while! Please?" Yumemi begged. Usagi turned to look at Mamoru and frowned slightly.

"Please, Mamoru. I really want to help Yumemi with her picture, please?" Usagi begged. Mamoru continued to look at the artist who pulled a desperate look. He looked away, and right into Usagi's pleading eyes. "Please?"

"…alright." Mamoru said. Usagi squealed happily and hugged Mamoru tightly. He grinned as he watched Yumemi stand and join Usagi. Mamoru ducked his head slightly to hide his blush as the two girls released him. They all settle back into their seats and the two girls giggled over his embarrassment.

676767

A smile spread over Yaten's face as he watched Minako twirl in a yellow sundress. The girl looked happier than he'd ever seen her and he was glad he was allowed to see her joy. The blond suddenly stopped spinning and walked a jagged line to stand in front of him. His smile grew as he murmured, "Hello Beautiful."

Minako giggled and hugged Yaten before gently kissing his lips. Yaten pulled her closer and enjoyed the moment. Setsuna stood next to the couple and cleared her throat to catch their attention. Yaten blushed and pulled away and Minako turned to grin at Setsuna. A soft giggle left Minako lips before she said, "My everything is not defined by the fights, or they're outcomes; it is defined by me… and by me alone; my choices, my hopes, my dreams, my family, my friends, my indescribable everything. I like that."

Setsuna giggled and pulled the blond from Yaten's lose hold to pull her over to the raging band, Pharaoh. The group seemed to be arguing over which song to close with that night for their fist big gig. Minako settled on the grass between Rika, the bands keyboardist, and Sai. She listened to them rattle off a few songs before she said, "You're closing with Someday's Dreamer. Make sure they scream for an encore, and that song will get it. Besides it'll be fun."

Setsuna nodded and Yaten settled behind Minako with a mischievous grin. Setsuna shook her head slightly as Yaten wrapped his arms around Minako's waist and pulled the blond onto his lap. The band's singer, Yumeji complained, "Someday's Dreamer ain't finished yet."

Minako and Yaten turned resolve filled eyes on the boy and said as one, "Then finish it."

The band members looked to their manager then quickly looked away as she voiced her opinion, "Close with Someday's Dreamer or don't show up at the studio tomorrow."

676767

Naru frowned at the black crystal resting beside the red and yellow rainbow crystals. She knew them, the monsters wrapped within the crystals. Their histories were written into the crystals and she could read them. She saw their hatred, their anger at being defeated, imprisoned. '_I have two crystals. I know two stories, stories that I can use to my advantage. I can learn all they knew, read all they wanted, and revel in their hatred…but do I want to? Do I need to read their lives, see their lives as they lived them, know why they chose as they chose?'_

"Naru-chan. Are you alright love?" Nephrite asked as he gently wrapped his arms around the smaller figure. Naru relaxed into her lover's arms and smiled slightly. He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead before he whispered, "Something's wrong love? Talk to me, and I'll help, please let me help."

"The … there are times, moments when the darkness of here is blocked from by the song of light…. I look into those rainbow crystals, and there hidden in the smallest facet a song hides. I can hear her voice, the Moon Princess's song, and I…I can almost see her." Naru whispered. She felt Nephrite's arms tighten around her and she pulled her eyes from the three crystals.

676767

Three days of silence left Makoto anxious so she left her apartment and headed outside. Her thoughts were in a chaos as she ran towards the park intent on spending the afternoon running aimlessly through the park. She fed her anger into her stride and kept going long after her muscles started to scream from overuse. Her lungs ached and she had a stitch in her side by the time she stopped.

Makoto collapsed to her knees beside the lake and gasped. She held a hand over her chest and bowed her head until it was resting on the cold cement pathway. A kind voice asked, "You alright Miss?"

Her head raised slightly as she rasped, "'M jus' fine…"

The other person hovered for a few moments before they were called off by someone. Makoto slowly raised her head and looked at the sunset view. She smiled weakly at the picture and slowly forced herself to her feet. Slowly she turned and walked towards her apartment where her brother was probably waiting.

Just past the Crown Arcade she heard screaming and raced towards it, her hand already going for her transformation pen. In a nearby parking lot a monster hovered in the air over a frightened couple. The monster's soft white wings and sweet appearance sent shivers racing down Makoto's spine as she tried to convince herself to step into the fighting and protect the couple. Even the sight of the floating red haired girl she knew had summoned the monster to collect crystals for some unknown evil could restore any of her previous courage. Makoto backed away terrified and leaned against the wall as she watched the tall man step in front of his petit girlfriend. Makoto tried to steady her breathing and overcome the terror but it seemed to echo in her bones. Closing her eyes she slid down the wall and let the tears fall freely unable to move any further at the moment.

"Usagi run!" a deep voice yelled. The sound of footprints racing past convinced Makoto to open her eyes and gaze out at the fight once more. The boy had been knocked aside by one of Vena's white wings and she was now standing on his stomach. Slowly Makoto pulled out her cell and with shaking fingers called Rei. "Rei…there's a monster in the parking lot in the Crown Arcade parking lot. Come quick."

Upon hanging up Makoto changed to Sailor Jupiter and forced herself to turn the corner. She tried to glare at the monster, even as her knees quaked. The boy was struggling to remove the monster's foot from his chest, but she just leaned all her weight on the foot he was under until he stopped squirming. The monster stepped off the boy who curled on his side slightly and coughed trying to draw much needed air into his lungs.

"Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter whispered hoarsely. A weak lightning bolt struck the redhead, who staggered and faded into a dark portal while glaring darkly at the boy on the ground. Jupiter closed her eyes as the monster turned its attention to her and pulled several feathers from her wings. The feathers each drew a knife before the knives and feathers flew at Sailor Jupiter.

Her eyes flew open and she looked over at the monster. The boy was still struggling to breathe properly as the monster started walking towards her. Frowning she watched the blond she'd thought safe creep up on the monster while holding a metal pole. Jupiter stood and shouted "Supreme Thunder!"

Her attack hit first and startled the monster just before Usagi slammed the pole into Vena's head. Jupiter raced forward, her fear cast aside by and instinctually need to keep the blond from harm, and threw Vena to the side before she could turn to the couple. "Get out of here quickly! I'll handle the monster."

The couple took the advice and they staggered out of the parking lot, the man leaning heavily on the Usagi as he continued to wheeze painfully. Jupiter watched the couple as the man tried not to lean on Usagi who was clearly struggling. Once they were gone Sailor Jupiter turned to the monster and slammed her fist into monsters face. Fright and adrenaline fueled Sailor Jupiter on as she threw Vena into a parked car which suddenly caught fire. Jupiter grinned at the fiery scout of Mars and together they turned to look at the monster. Mars growled deeply and yelled, "Fire Soul."

"Mars, is Naru a redhead?" Jupiter asked. Mars nodded and glared at the monster as it rose to its feet again. Jupiter groaned softly and said, "There was a redhead here."

Mars turned from the monster and looked over at the other scout and scowled. She pulled out the crescent wand and tossed it to the green clad scout. "Your demon…"

Jupiter nodded and looked over at the monster and her glare darkened. "It's time for you to leave forever Vena! Moon Healing Escalation."


	13. Silence of Oblivion

012 Silence of Oblivion

_'I may be a monster, but I want Her to outlive the scars of the past. You and yours can save Her, if you wish it. I can help you, show you a way. My request, is hear what I say, see my regrets and do not fall to them yourselves. Save Her from our mistakes, save all of us, and cleanse our past.'_

Usagi looked away from the crystal and stared into Mamoru's eyes. She saw the questions burning in his eyes and place the crystal on the table. She stretched her hand across the table and gently rested it on his. After a moment of silence Usagi said, "I'll listen. You don't have to, but for my friends I have to offer any assistance I can. If the creature sealed within this crystal can tell me how to help them fight, I've no choice but to listen. We owe our friends, and ourselves. My destiny is tied to this in an irrevocable fashion. You can rest easy knowing I'll do what I must and everything will work out well."

"No, I can't let you do this alone. Yesterday was about us, not just you. This destiny we're being pulled into… I'm not sure I'm ready, but I know together we can do this. I'll walk beside you through this," Mamoru said after a moment of hesitation. He reached across the table with his free hand and pulled the crystal to the joined hands. Together they closed their eyes and Mamoru whispered, "Together, we're listening."

_'To start you should see the truths, the painful and the glorious.' _

Opening their eyes Usagi and Mamoru saw the most amazing sight they'd ever seen. Before them stood the Moon Palace as it stood before the war. Picturesque white towers loomed over the castle gardens and the many small homes of he locals. The castle was open and inviting, with dozens of people traveling through the silvery gates as they made their way to and from the castle grounds. The gardens stretched out behind the castle and circled around the small town.

_'We wanted this, We coveted it. We came seeking to claim it as our own, and as such failed to obtain even the smallest of beauty. It's beauty and calm peace; can you see why it would appeal to those without? Our failures led to the fall of the kingdom and Her peace.'_

As they watched the view before them shimmered slightly and they were viewing the war as it clashed at the broken gates. They watched the fighting rage on, tearing lives and hopes apart. Usagi felt tears cascading down her cheeks as she watched Vena's deadly anvils fall on the soldiers below. As they fell a tall brunette glared up at Vena as she tossed a soldier clear of the looming anvil's shadow. Usagi's heart clenched painfully as she watched the anvil crush the brunette and she turned away from the sight.

_'We were ruthless, but there is still something more important to see here. My death is coming, but I didn't need life to witness the creation of Her scars. Watch the balcony as Her sorrow grows and her life is taken by our greed and foolishness'_

Usagi and Mamoru turned to look at the balcony where a blond woman stumbled to the balcony rail. Her long hair glittered in the moonlight as a soft breeze blew through her floor length hair. Moments passed before a pain filled scream echoed around the battle field. "ENDYMION!"

The princess shook as she raised a blood soaked sword over her head, a blue diamond glittered brightly. Heads turned and stared as another yell burst from the princess's mouth, her form shaking in grief and sorrow. The wordless howl shook the battle field as the Moon's inhabitants raced into the fray with reckless abandon. They'd lost, they knew it yet the surged forward, determined to avenge as many of their comrades as possible before they themselves fell to the deadly swarm of evil.

Mamoru clenched his hands tightly as he watched a sword slide through the young blonde's chest, forever silencing the woman. They watched as she stood at the balcony for a moment as the sword was withdrawn. Her arms slowly fell to her side and the sword slipped from her slack fingers. She slowly fell to the floor in a graceless lump.

_'She died alone and without a hope for her people. Despite her friends' best interests even she was drawn into the battle as a warrior. I couldn't see the truth in those moments for such a long time. When I was reborn within a human soul I wept. As Yumemi painted the past I saw through her eyes, how it must have been for those of the Moon. We invaded, intent on taking everything. We were fools, and I could finally see the truth of it all.'_

The image swam and twisted to reveal the parking lot where Vena attacked. Yumemi had her hands wrapped firmly around Mamoru's hands as the tall boy blushed brightly at the words of praise spilling from the artist's lips. Her words were cut short as a small red hair girl stepped through a dark portal to stand beside Usagi. Upon recognizing the girl beside her Usagi froze in fear and uncertainty. Mamoru and Yumemi pulled Usagi away from the girl as Naru pulled a black crystal from her pocket.

"Hello, Vena. I welcome you back into our fold." Naru whispered before pointing the crystal at Yumemi. Screaming in pain the young artist transformed before their eyes into the monster's frightening true form. The red head collected the crystal as Mamoru stepped forward to protect Usagi.

"Usagi run!" a deep voice yelled as Vena reached out and tried to strike Mamoru. He stepped back as Usagi raced away from the scene. Another sweeping swipe, this one striking Mamoru, knocked the man to the ground. Vena stomped on Mamoru's chest watched with silent delight as he tried to catch his breath. Mamoru struggled slightly against the strong pressure on his chest that was making breathing so difficult, but she just leaned all her weight on the foot he was under until he stopped squirming. She held back a giggle of delight as she watched the boy's eyes widen as he realized he couldn't draw air into his lungs at all. Vena stepped off Mamoru who curled on his side slightly and coughed trying to draw much needed air into his lungs.

"Supreme Thunder!" a whisper in the distance and Vena held back the smirk as she watched the weak lightning bolt struck the redhead beside her. Vena turned towards the whisperer and spotted her old enemy. A grin lit her face as she pulled several feathers from her wings. The feathers each drew a knife before the knives and feathers flew at Sailor Jupiter. Vena stepped over Mamoru and started walking towards her foe.

"Supreme Thunder!"

Sailor Jupiter's lightning bolt slammed into her like a thousand volts followed by a weak, yet effective feeling of a hard object smashing into her head. Jupiter raced forward and threw Vena to the side before she could turn to the couple. "Get out of here quickly! I'll handle the monster."

Vena watched the couple take Sailor Jupiter's advice and stagger out of the parking lot. Vena's eyes widen slightly as she remembered the past. She watched in silence as the man, leaning heavily on the Usagi as he continued to wheeze painfully, turned the corner. Her heart broke as she watched Sailor Jupiter turn to look at her. The fear was still there, but so was the fierce determination she'd once seen so clearly in Princess Jupiter's eyes milenia ago. Vena stopped struggling as Jupiter's fist slammed into her face. Jupiter threw Vena into a parked car which suddenly caught fire as an attack from above crashed into her. For a second time Sailor Mars yelled, "Fire Soul."

"Mars, is Naru a redhead?" Jupiter asked. Mars nodded as Vena rose to her feet again. Jupiter groaned softly and said, "There was a redhead here."

Mars turned from Vena and looked over at the other scout and scowled. She pulled out the crescent wand and tossed it to the green clad scout. "Your demon…"

Jupiter nodded and looked over at Vena and her glare darkened. "It's time for you to leave forever Vena! Moon Healing Escalation."

_'I let Jupiter win once I could remember. Transforming messed with my memory slightly. Things I'd come to term with as a mortal were no longer remembered. But the sight of you two, two fighters from the Moon, still so drawn to your love and still fighting. It made me remember what I needed to know, what you need to know. I can help you to fight like them, awaken a piece of your past….but there is a cost.'_

"I accept," Mamoru and Usagi whispered together.

_'Algiht… Welcome to the fight.'_

676767

The quiet settling around the shrine as Rei swept up the leaves. She was silently afraid to meet up with the whole team at the shrine. Haruka, the last member of the team to leave the hospital, had been discharged that morning and the group had called a meeting. The small group was worrying over their enemies frightening capacity to bring forth monster from within people, and objects. Yuichiro's soft voice pulled Rei from her dark thoughts of the battles to come. "Rei, they're here."

"Thank you Yuichiro," Rei mumbled as Yuichiro pulled the broom from her hands. He quietly set about finishing her task as the distracted girl walked into the shrine to see her friends. Once she slipped in her room she looked over her friends with a dark frown. Michiru was fussing slightly over Haruka's injured shoulder, insisting she should still be in the hospital, while Haruka was ignoring her. Ami had Hotaru settled at the small table while the two girls worked on their missed class work. Makoto was sitting cross-legged on her bed gazing at the door. The two shared a silent look of understanding before Rei settled on the bed next to her.

"Where's Minako?" Rei asked.

"I haven't seen her since….since the day in the park," Ami answered.

"Against Bunbo," Michiru said.

Haruka and Makoto exchanged confused looks before Makoto asked, "Who? When?"

"A couple of weeks ago just before you joined us Makoto we fought against a monster named Bunbo. He was the first monster we met that had once been a human… It was Ami's boyfriend. Luckily we managed to win, but it was close," Hotaru said as she remembered that disastrous day.

"I've seen her at school, and she's been pretty distracted, but she said she'd be here today," Rei said. She pulled herself off the bed and looked outside hoping to see the bubbly blond within the courtyard. Only Yuichiro and Ryo were outside talking as Yuichiro worked. Rei smiled as her grandfather walked towards Yuichiro talking too low for her to hear him but judging by the expressions on the two boys faces it was anything but good news for them. She couldn't suppress a giggle when she watched the two reluctantly follow the older man. "I… She's coming. She's just a little late, that's all."

"Yeah, of course she is." Haruka said as she draped an arm over the dark haired girl's shoulder. She pulled the other girl away from the door and they settled around the table with the other scouts. Ami and Hotaru shoved their books in their bags as Makoto settled beside Ami. Michiru sat beside the brunette as all eyes landed on Ami.

"I think we first need to make sure Minako is alright before we do anymore fighting. The battles are getting harder, and we seem to be doing less damage than ever, even when most of us are present. Without Makoto we never would have beat Geisein, and I have no idea how the two of you alone managed to beat Vena." Ami said as she looked at Hotaru.

"Best bet is that she was distracted….but even then, she should have been too strong to lose like that." Hotaru added.

"It won't due any good to focus on that part of the problem; we may never get that answer. We can however focus on Minako until the next attack. I wish there was a way for us to tell when and where they plan on attacking," Michiru said.

"I may have an idea about the next one," a soft male voice said before Artemis hopped onto the table to look at the scouts.

"There's a cruise being set up for couple's only, but the part that seemed weirdest was the cruise director is a pretty dark haired woman who was draped over the blond DJ. My boyfriend received a pair of tickets," Minako said from the dorrway. She smiled sheepishly and placed the two tickets beside Artemis as she sat beside Haruka. "He's not attending because he's going to be out of town for work."

Haruka picked up the tickets and frowned at the date. "Michiru and I have a performance her manger set up, some publicity stunt or other."

"We can't be there to help you. My manger may have poor timing, but I can't say no now. It's too late," Michiru whispered.

"You two go then. We can't expect always be together when fighting monsters. We'll have to train harder when we're not in battle… there's no way to tell when we'll be forced to fight alone until help arrives," Hotaru said firmly.

"So who's going to be where?" Luna asked as she jumped up on the table beside her white companion. Artemis seemed to shrink slightly under the weight of Luna's glare but he didn't move away from her. Michiru and Haruka looked at the younger girls in slight worry as they considered Minako's words. Neither girl liked the idea of them going into the heart of danger without them there to help.

"Maybe we should wait until we can all confront this together." Michiru whispered as her eyes landed on their youngest member. "It would be safer. With these monsters getting stronger…"

"They're not all stronger. Makoto and I took care of Vena alone… And I fought another monster here just days before without any assistance from you guys and won. I think we can fight without you two this time." Rei said.

"There is that, but we… we'll be alright together. We have each other, the crescent wand, and the communicators…" Ami said as she thought it through slowly.

"They can do this, Michiru. They'll be alright as long as they stick together. If it gets bad they can call and I'll go help even if I have to swim to them," Haruka said with a confidence she didn't quite feel.

"Alright. I'll go undercover with Hotaru. Our phones have the ability to disguise us so we can slip in undetected. I can probably modify the other phones before the cruise tomorrow. Whose should I start with though?" Ami said softly as she started to plan the mission in her mind.

"Mine," Makoto said. "I'm not looking for a date; the last few attempts have been less than stellar."

"I'm going on the cruise. I promised Yaten I'd take a friend and tell him all the boring details. So, I guess Rei's my date for the grand event." Minako said with a shy smile. Rei squealed happily as she jumped up. She quickly pulled the blond up and into a giddy hug and the two happily danced around the room for a few moments. Makoto pulled out her cell phone and passed it to the bluenette for her alterations. Haruka and Michiru passed over their phones as well and Ami set to work on the phones. After a few moments the two dancing girls paused long enough to drop their cell phones beside Ami.

676767

Mamoru frowned at the small crystal as he waited for Usagi to finish eating the small lunch he'd made for the petit blond. She looked over at his clouded eyes and pulled the crystal closer to her. Softly she whispered, "It's going to be alright. We can do this, Mamoru. We're together in this, and I'm sure Kunzite can help us."

"Yeah, I just don't want you in this. It's bad already, what if your old friend decides to target you?" Mamoru muttered.

"I'll have you to protect me, and I can fight as well. We're in this together Mamoru." Usagi whispered as she stood. She walked to Mamoru's side and gave him a comforting hug. "We're together."

"That monster, Vena, she knows more than she's telling us. It could be a trap," Mamo whispered.

"I know. We can ask Kunzite to speak with her when he gets in." Usagi said

"Yeah…" Mamoru whispered as he tried to ignore the silent humming vibrating around him.

"There are others we can fight with too. The Sailor Scouts," Usago whispered.

"Let's… no, not just yet. Let's wait. Just, let me make up my mind on whether or not I can fight this war before we go to them…please?" Mamoru whispered into Usagi's hair as he pulled her closer. He felt her nod against his chest and sighed in relief. He wasn't ready to fight in a group, he'd spent too much of his life fighting on his own side.

"Let's just study for a while until Kunzite can answer our questions. We'll decide then what to do first, kay?" Usagi whispered.

"Alright Usagi," Mamory agreed.

676767

Slipping silently into Kunzite's room Zoisite admired the simple décor. The dup had snuck into the apartment and spotted Mamoru and his blond girl friend asleep on the couch amid a sea of books and paper. Zoisiste surreptitiously watched Kunzite sink onto the bed before he remarked, "Nice. This friend of yours lets you stay for free?"

"His uncle pays the rent and Mamoru and I work odd jobs part time to pay for food and utilities." Kunzite said as he watched the blond wandered aimlessly through the room. As Zoisite picked up various objects and returned them to their proper position Kunzite continued to watch the other man. As Zoisite settled to for standing next to the window Kunzite whispered, "I never did thank you for saving my life. I owe you."

"I… no thanks required. I just wanted to be there to help you, I… I should leave you. Queen Beryl will be waiting," Zoisite replied. He summoned a gentle swirl of cherry blossom leaves and prepared to leave.

Kunzite's reply was almost too quiet to hear, "So will I."

676767

Pale yellow merged beautifully through various shades of orange until it turned into a deep russet glow as the sun sank into the horizon. The glows subtle shift was outlined by the darkening curtain of blue as the light dimmed. Above the sky glittered like diamonds against the darkening blue background of the night sky. As the shimmering edges of sunlight faded the Moon was left with the stars to light the night sky.

Below the dazzling sky was reflected in shimmering waves in the wake of a small cruise ship drifting silently away from the shore. Women in elegant evening dressed were snuggled close to dashing men in suits dancing to the gentle sound of music. Lost in music of their own creation two young women, one pianist, one violinist, were oblivious to the world outside their harmony or the tall brunette trying to capture their attention.

Among the beautiful dancers four young women were tense as they secretly sought their enemy. Seamlessly the four slipped among the dancers without disrupting any couples they passed. Rei pulled her eyes from Makoto's attempts to talk to the performing duo and gazed at the couples in longing. Unconsciously she smoothed out a nonexistent wrinkle on her red evening gown.

"Well, well, well. A temple rat," whispered a menacing voice in Rei's ear. Rei opened her mouth to scream as a hand clamped over her mouth and an arm wrapped around her waist trapping her arms neatly at her sides. Desperately Rei tried to kick the man holding her close as he started to carry her off the dance floor. When he reached the door leading inside Rei panicked and kicked off her shoe unconsciously using magic as she flung her high heel into the crowd. Jedeite's dark voice was loud in her ears as he said, "Thetis. A guest has arrived to spoil the party, remove her permanently."

"A pleasure, Lord Jedeite," A woman wearing a dark blue dress said as she suddenly appeared in the hallway. Rei anxious to remove Jedeite's hands from her, roughly swung her head back into Jedeite's head. Temporarily shocked he released her and Rei took off running down the corridor looking for another exit to summon her friend's through as she'd foolishly left her phone in her purse at home. She could hear the dangerous pair following her closely and after a few moments grew tired of running from the fight she was anxious to finish.

"Scared, Rei," Jedeite asked as he raced after her. She turned a corner and stopped in the middle of a short corridor. After a quick look to see that no one was about Rei pulled the shimmering red rose from her hair allowing her ling black hair to tumble from it's feeble up-do and gracefully flow down her back. Holding the rose above her head Rei pulled energy from the surrounding lights darkening the hallway.

"MARS POWER MAKE-UP" Rei yelled as loud as she could silently praying her friend had noticed her missing. She never stopped pulling in the fiery energy within the surrounding lights and was eventually rewarded with the frightened shouts of the passengers as the entire boat was flung into darkness.

"Pity I'm not afraid of the dark, isn't it brat?" Thetis said as she stepped closer to the lone scout. A dangerous smile played across the woman's face as she changed into a blue clad monster. Sailor Mars frowned as several of the staff stepped into the corridor behind her. The monster snapped her fingers and the staff turned to watery monsters and charged towards Sailor Mars. "Goodbye brat."

Sailor Mars frowned darkly at the monsters rushing towards her. She immediately started to defend herself against their relentless attacks. She tried to pull energy towards her for her 'fire soul' attack but was having difficulties while dodging the water. Despite her best efforts to protect herself from harm she felt herself weakening as the water creatures left bruises and cuts across her exposed skin.

"Bubble Spray!" a voice yelled seconds before the air filled with a haze of bubbles. Sailor Mars felt a strong hand settle around her wrist and drag her away from the water creatures and their creator. A second hand closed settled on her shoulder as a third arm slid around her waist in a slight hug. "We have you Mars."

"Let's squash this monster," a voice whispered as the group slipped from the hazy corridor into open air. Sailor Mars couldn't hide her grin as she spotted Sailor Venus's hand on her shoulder and Sailor Saturn hugging her. Sailor Jupiter released her wrist and smiled at the dark haired scout. Sailor Mercury flung her arms around the other scout in relief as Sailor Venus said, "Neptune and Uranus are at the rescue boats and they need some help. Mars you go help them and we'll stall until you three can come help us. We'll be careful."

"Alright Venus," Sailor Mars whispered shakily as she pulled away from the three scouts offering her comfort and in return being comforted by the sight of her. "Just stall though. We'll hurry."

"Alright," Sailor Mercury said as she pulled completely away from sailor Mars and allowed the other girl to leave. The small group watched worriedly as the scout staggered slightly as she walked away. Once the injured scout was out of sight the remaining girls turned to each other. "Let's finish this quickly."

"Right," the others agreed before they slipped into the corridor. Together they watched as the last of the bubbles faded away leaving the water creatures huddled close to Jedeite and his monster. The monster smirked at the sight of them as Sailor Jupiter stepped to the front of the sailor group.

"Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter yelled as she summoned lighting to travel through the watery bubbles remaining and into the half dozen water creature.

"Crescent Beam Smash!" Sailor Venus shouted adding her own attack to Sailor Jupiter's. Sailor Saturn summoned her glaive and Sailor Mercury pulled out the crescent wand. The group stared at each other as Jedeite batted aside Sailor Venus's attack like swatting a fly.

"Now to die!" Jedeite screamed as he pulled out a sword and prepared to rush into the fight. Thetis raised her arms and then swung them towards the girls angrily. Moments later twin cyclones of water smashed through the side of the ship and then into the scouts sweeping them off their feet. The scouts grabbed hold of the closest scout and Sailor mercury dropped the crescent wand to grab the door with her other hand. She watched in silent horror as the crescent wand flowed along the water towards the cavernous hole Thetis had created.

"No," whispered Sailor Saturn as she watched the wand circle past the opening and then stop to float in front of Jedeite and Thetis. Jedeite pulled the wand from the water and smirk at the waterlogged scouts. Slowly the scouts pulled themselves to their feet and stared at Jedeite. "Mercury and I will take on Jedeite while Venus and Jupiter take on that monster. Let's go."

The scouts held back their arguments about the situation and raced forward. Jedeite slipped out the door behind him as Sailor Jupiter plowed into Thetis knocking the growling monster to the ground. Sailor Venus stopped at the monsters head as Sailor Mercury and Sailor Saturn raced through the open door. Venus summoned all her strength and placed her fingers on the monster's forehead. "Crescent beam smash."

Sailor Jupiter watched the monster dissolve beneath her before a weight fell against her shoulders. Sailor Jupiter hugged her unconscious friend close as she looked desperately at the doorway. Shifting slightly so she could lift Minako into her arms Sailor Jupiter whispered, "Just hold on for a bit longer guys. Let e get Minako to safety, and I'll be right there. I swear it."

676767

"Do you want this back brats?" Jedeite asked as he twirled the wand around. Sailor Saturn stood slightly in front of the older scout holding her glaive in front of her. Jedeite smirked darkly as he tossed the wand behind him and took a fighting stance with his sword.

"Mercury, cover," Sailor Saturn whispered.

"Right, Bubble Spray," Sailor Mercury said as she summoned forth a sea of bubble to hide the younger girl's movements as she rushed into the battle. Fearfully Sailor Mercury listened to the loud clash of steel meeting steel. The sound repeated a few more times as the haze quickly vanished leaving her with a perfect view of Sailor Saturn's glaive being pulled from her hands. Jedeite's sword was firmly embedded in the young scouts shoulder and she weakly sank to her knees. "Saturn!"

Filled with worry and guilt for losing the wand, the older scout raced closed her eyes and focused on the water around the boat. She silently summoned it to her, begging the sea water to aid her in her fight. She kept her eyes closed even when she heard Sailor Saturn moan in pain as Jedeite removed his sword from her shoulder. Listening to the growing storm of the sea she almost didn't hear Jedeite walking towards her. Filled with the confidence of the sea the blue clad scout braced herself to release the energy at the man who tried countless times to kill her friends. "Mercury Ice Storm!"

The blond general froze in his steps as the air around him shimmered and turned to ice. Ami slipped to the ground in a dead faint as the last of her energy faded away. Sailor Saturn watched in awe as the air around her teammate shimmered in pure energy. The quiet around the older girl seemed intense as the watery sea air settled on Sailor Saturn's shoulder like a thick blanket of protection just before the attack was released.

Trying to ignore the pain burning in her shoulder Sailor Saturn crawled to the crescent wand and cradled it in her hands. Clutching the wand close to her chest she thought desperately, _'Help me. He can't win, please.'_

_"Oh Princess, fear not. You do not fight alone, there is always love and friendship at your side. Oblivion is hidden in silence sweetheart. Not all silences are the same; your heart is pure, intentions honest. I know you will do all that is right, and protect your friends and my daughter. She waits for you, and you shall help save her. I have faith in you," Queen Serenity whispered as she pulled the young girl into a gentle hug._

Sailor Saturn pulled herself to her feet as the image of the Moon Palace faded from her view. She stared at the blond man hovering over the limp form of her comrade and frowned at the wand in her hand. Fear settled in the pit of her stomach and she fought the silent urgings to run from the dangerous man before her. With confidence she couldn't feel Sailor Saturn stepped towards Jedeite. "Silence of Oblivion."

Sailor Saturn watched as a dark orb of light shot towards the unaware general. The tall man was completely engulfed in the orb and Sailor Saturn could feel the man's dying scream reverberate through her bones as she sank to her knees. A dark presence imposed itself on her consciousness and she watched herself step towards her teammate. A dark desire to hurt, kill, her teammate burned in her chest as she got closer to the fallen girl. Hotaru felt her sailor transformation slipping away and tried to hold tight to the silent strength her sailor transformation gave.

The edges of her vision was turning grey as she felt the ribbons of power tied to being Sailor Saturn try to pull away. The dark presence stopped Hotaru's body beside Ami and knelt at her side. Hotaru felt the dark hunger burning to take Ami's life and rebelled against that desire. Her body shook as the two personalities fought for dominance. Hotaru felt the other presence weaken drastically as she pulled her sailor powers forth to protect her friend. When the darkness sought her again Hotaru let it claim her, having defeated the bloodthirsty presence lurking in the back of her mind for the time being.

676767

Yaten frowned at the massive surge of dark energy coming from the bay. Desperately he flicked on the television and searched for the news. Fear gripped his heart as he watched the news scene unfold. The romantic cruise ship he'd given Minako tickets to was currently plastered over all the news channels. Apparently some attack had taken place out on the quiet ocean forcing all the patrons to flee the boat. Several of the guests had been injured by unknown attack and dozens more by the dangerous upswell of the ocean. Police were frantically searching for the missing crew and at least one boat filled with escaping passengers.

Yaten closed his eyes fearfully as he imagined the worst for his ditzy girlfriend. He tried to clear his mind and think clearly as he considered the dangerous swell of energy he'd felt moments before. His attempts were hindered by the sudden ringing of his cell phone. Quickly he looked at the caller ID hoping to see Minako's name. Instead he saw another name and fear clamped onto his heart. Answering his phone the fear grew.

"Did you feel it?"

"Yes."

"We're meeting in London."

"I'll be there."

~*~

Next chapter ....

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen!


	14. Moon Knights

Chapter 13: Moon Knights

Minako hugged her pillow close as she looked around Rei's small room. The girls had returned to the shrine so Rei could yell at them for their reckless choice and to distance themselves from another media frenzy. The trip back had been slow as they had to carry two of their teammates while trying not to get caught by the massive amount of police circling the bay. In the end Rei hadn't had the strength to yell and had simply collapsed onto her bed while everyone else had curled up in the room to rest. Minako knew the yelling was still to come, if not from Rei than from Michiru and Haruka, but for now she looked over her teammates.

Since her first encounter with the other scouts at the radio station Minako had helped fight monsters but had treated it like a game; an unconscious notion that she could easily hit the reset button if it ever got to difficult or became too much of a burden. When Artemis had shown up and told she was needed to help save the world she'd pictured herself as the daring heroine from her romance novels who would soon have the chance to find her true love and live out a glamorous life in the media as a heroine. Looking at the blood soaked and weary teammates camped in Reis bedroom Minako realized her vision had been very flawed.

Their young leaders, both too young and idealistic, were cuddled close together in a corner farthest from the door. Once they'd reached the safety of their life boat the two had clutched each others wrists desperately clinging to each other. On the long walk to the shrine they'd drifted to the rear under the pretense of looking out for any new threats that might come at them. Minako knew they'd had some whispered conversation, everyone knew that they were discussing something, but it had been to quiet for any of the other weary scouts to overhear.

Looking away from the two sleeping leaders Minako turned to stare at Haruka and Michiru. The two older girls were sleeping with their backs pressed together near the door. Haruka's sleeping form twitched slightly every once in a while as she relived a piece of their shared past. From her own tormented nights Minako knew how bad the dreams could get and she marveled at the sight of Michiru's peaceful figure. A soft moan slipped from Haruka's lips as another violent twitch went unnoticed by Michiru. Shuddering slightly with a desire to help the sleeping blond she resolved to try and help her come to terms with the nightmares.

They all had their own demons within the past to deal with and it bothered her how some were touched so deeply while other seemed completely unfazed. Their shared past was an incomplete picture that seemed to shift with each new memory. Before her encounter with Bunbo, Minako had remembered nothing of her past life. She held the same blank ignorance that radiated from Michiru, and some days she wanted to go back to that. Now pieces were slipping through the cracks left by that dark encounter and non of her memories peaceful. Her cracked reality shifting into her life was nothing like the assault of memories that had hit Haruka, Hotaru, Ami and Rei when their past at slamed into them in a clash of then versus now.

Thoughts of the past pulled her attention from the sleeping roommates to their sleeping hostess. Minako had witnessed Rei's clash with the past, had seen the shimmer of power twirling around her slender form as a glorious white gown replaced her torn and bloody scout uniform. AT the time Minako had still been contently living in her fantasy and had been unaware of the significance in that moment. That glittering moment had lasted but a few seconds but the moment had left a deep enough imprint on her to filter through her memories and nightmares. Her shattered dreams she'd fought side by side with the fiery Martian princess and her twin ravens. They'd spared desperately hoping they could somehow win against a devastating invasion force that had every intention of taking apart their peace. Determined to stop being a burden on their weary and bruised team Minako tried to recall every detail of those sessions she could. She knew once they could have fought alone against the monsters they now need to fight as a team and she had every intention of getting her team back into a true fighting force.

A soft moan pulled her from the past and back to the present where she watched Makoto rub at her eyes. It appeared her newest teammate had just awoken from a less than peaceful nights sleep. The two girls looked over each other assessing their wounds from the cruise ship. When Makoto was satisfied that the blond had suffered no ill side effects from collapsing after her attack on Thetis the brunette slowly pulled herself to her feet. Minako followed as she whispered, "Let's go grab some breakfast. We'll all need something after last night. And maybe you can tell me what I've missed since Bunbo's appearance."

"Sure," Makoto murmured as they carefully made their way out of the room. She led the blond down the hall to the small bathroom nodding slightly at Yuichiro was watched the girls with obvious concern. In the cramped space they took stock of their appearance and quickly started to wash away the signs they'd been in a fight. Clean and still a little too tired the duo walked from the shrine with Makoto talking about her experiences as a sailor scout. Their conversation tool a slight pause while they purchased a box of donuts and some juice for breakfast but resumed quickly enough as they made their way back to the shrine. As they reached the stairs Makoto finished her tale.

"Makoto," Minako asked softly as she stopped at the base of the stairs. "What of our past do you recal?"

"I… pieces, small pieces. Bad memories. I remember Veno during the war, but most is just pieces. I feel like I dream more than I can remember but…"

Makoto stopped talking for a moment, hunting for the words to describe the situation and failing. Minako filled the silence, "It's hazy, like it never really happened. Like the pieces we have access to are a test we can't know the ansers to until it's too late to stop what's coming. I left after Bunbo because until him I knew nothing of our past. It was a game to me, which is stupid… I was horrified that I could do nothing but shake in the face of that monster. While I was searching for myself I was confronted with hard facts I never thought I'd have to deal with. My boyfriend helped me realize I need to look beyond that past if I wanted to avoid going mad. Since I've accepted that some pieces are clearer. I'm certain that if we can pull the past together, get a clearer idea of what happened on the Moon, we can save the Earth from the Moon's fate."

Makoto nodded and they started up the stairs to wake up their friends. Neither really looked forward to reliving the past knowing that it would inspire more nightmares. While Makoto tried to formulate the best way to approach this with the other scouts Minako tried to design plans for training based on the vague memories she knew. At the top of the stairs they spotted the other girls sitting under a tree whispering softly waiting for their return. Makoto sighed darkly and muttered, "This should be fun."

676767

"Call your mother," Kunzite said with a mischievous smirk as he held the phone out to Usagi. The blond grabbed sleepily for the phone, missed, and tried again. Kunzite, still smirking, walked back towards the kitchen as Usagi clumsily started to dial her home. She rubbed her eyes as she waited for her mother to pick up the phone.

"Tsukino residence," a soft voice answered and Usagi smiled.

"Hi mom," Usagi replied.

"Usagi? Are you alright? Wahat happened? Where are you?" Her mother asked in a breathless rush.

"Mom, I'm fine," Usagi said as she looked for a clock. On the wall behind her a small cat shaped clock dispayed the early hour. Gasping in shock Usagi shot to her feet and said softly, "Oh… I fell asleep. Oh no…I'm gonna be late for school. I gotta go mom, I gotta finish my math homework and get to class….Why didn't someone wake me up?"

Her mother's comment was lost as Usagi hung up and started hunting for her school supplies. Kunzite stepped back into the room and smiles as the blond whirlwind raced around the room looking under pillows and tossing things around the room. Mamoru pulled himself into a more comfortable position and sleepily watched the blonds antics. After a few minutes Kunzite took pity on the blond and said, "Bag's by the door, Math's done, and breakfast is ready. I wouldn't worry so much about being late, Mamoru or I can give you a ride."

"Of course, I'd love to," Mamoru answered immediately. Usagi stopped, a pillow in her hands, and gaped at the two boys for a moment before she smiled happily at them. Kunzite walked over and pulled the pillow from her lose hands and placed it on the couch beside Mamoru before he led her to the kitchen table. Piled on the table was pancakes, fruit, toast, eggs and hash browns."

"American breakfast. I was going to try omelets too, but I ran out of time," explained Kunzite with a pleasant smirk. He sat at the table with Mamoru and Usagi where they quickly piled food on their plates. The silence only lasted until Usagi finished her food. She'd been studying Kunzite's relaxed form debating the best way to ask for his assistance.

"Kunzite," Usagi whispered as she pushed away her empty plate. "We've decided, and it's not a decision you can change… We're gonna fight against Queen Beryl. I'm not yet sure how… we're still unsure of what we can do to help the situation, but we gotta try. We… I have to do this."

"We have to do this," Mamoru corrected instantly. Kunzite studied his two friends and what they were planning with a deep frown. He knew their enemies, knew the evil they were capable of committing, and it frighten him to think of Usagi or Mamoru getting in the way of that fight. Struggling with the idea he studied the conviction radiating from the two. "Can you help us?"

"I can… I just don't know if I should. This fight is more dangerous than I know how to describe. There will be no prisoners, just death and destruction. I don't know if I can watch you two fight this war," Kunzite said as he pushed his chair back.

"We've fought them before." Usagi said.

"And we'll fight them again with or without your help," Mamoru finished.

Kunzite studied their determined faces as he considered their devotion to the fight. Usagi's crystalline blue eyes held an iron will he'd missed seeing over the last millennia alone. He knew the harsh war had shaped her past as well as his own but he was hesitant to let it touch her present or brush her future. He turned to look at Mamoru as he considered the man he once followed into a heated battle to the death. With time he knew he could train Mamoru to fight like a soldier. He turned back to Usagi, unwilling to admit that she had once trained to fight alongside her fellow princesses. He still saw the delicate young woman who had been kept separate from the fight on the moon.

Usagi was fiddling with a small crystal, looking between it and Kunzite like it could force him to come to a decision. He watche Mamoru glance furtively at the crystal and wondered what was so special about the rock. Gently reaching forward he grabbed hold of the crystal and looked at the shimmering rock. A soft voice drew his attention, _'They will fight, Kunzite. Her heart is unchanged and as pure as they come. You cannot undo what will be, but we can keep her from living this once more.'_

_ Kunzite stared at the blood soaked scene. Moon's defenses were being pushed back by the ever present onslaught from the Dark Kingdom. He watched the scene play out before the castle doors. Anaru stood between the doors and the onslaught as though she alone could convince them all to leave. Her hand clutched the last crystal as she prepared to seal the last of the seven monsters ravaging the Moon Kingdoms forces. Kunzite looked from that sorrow to the scene playing out on the balcony. _

_ Three bodies were sprawled across the floor lying in a widening pool of blood. He could recognize the three bodies and swallowed the urge to yell in despair. The bodies of Jadeite and Tomoe held little concern for him, it was the third body that left him shaking. His friend and leader, Prince Endymion, was bleeding profusely from a gaping hole in his chest. Princess Serenity was clutching her brother's bloodied sword with one hand as she place a gentle kiss to her dead lover's temple. Shakily she forced herself to her feet and moved towards the balcony. Her white gown was dyed red with blood and her long hair had fallen from its customary buns. He swallowed shakily as she stopped at the balcony edge, raised her brother's blood soaked sword into the air and yelled with all her might, "ENDYMION!"_

_ Her next scream was nothing more than a dark reminder of her heart wrenching grief. Horror filled he watched Nephrite plunge his sword through the princess's heart forever silencing the young woman. He withdrew his sword and the blond sank to the floor as Nephrite turned and walked inside the palace looking for more lives to silence._

Kunzite swallowed against the urge to vomit as the image faded from his minds eye. He closed his eyes and tries to steady his nerves. Vena's voice ghosted through his mind once more, _'Her path is set, as is his. They have the ability to fight but lack the knowledge on where to start. Will you protect through action, or mourn through inaction?'_

"I'll help." Kunzite murmured.

676767

Zoisite watched Naru and Nephrite cuddle close to each other as Queen Beryl ranted over the loss of Jadeite. Her poster child for success had been defeated and Zoisite couldn't quite convince himself to mourn the loss of his comrade. Part of him had cheered when he heard that the Sailor Scouts had bested the general and that left him questioning his dedication. He'd been telling himself that Queen Beryl's side was his side since the day Kunzite had left, but it felt hollow in their secluded base.

His days were now spent considering the older general's choices as he paced around Kunzite's room. He refused to think that the general had left the fight forever, but he knew that if they fought again it might not be as allies. The choice was going to be his in the end, but he was loathsome to admit he may have chosen wrong when he agreed to work for Beryl. He'd stopped thinking about the woman as anything more than the 'Chamberpot Queen' and knew that each day, each doubt, was making his resolve to hunt down the Princess fade away.

He pulled himself from his thoughts as Queen Beryl turned to glare darkly at Naru. The red head didn't even twitch under the heavy scrutiny or at the malice directed at her. "Naru. You have failed to bring back my monsters. They have failed to kill the brats. I want the Silver Crystal. Failure will no longer be tolerated, I want that crytal, and I want their precious _Princess_ dead!"

"Yes my Queen," Naru said as she bowed to the seething ruler. Zoisite slipped unnoticed from the room and made his way to Kunzite's. Nothing had changed since the general had left and Zoisite resisted the urge to clean up the mess. He considered once again taking up Kunzite's offer to switch sides but was unsure how well that would work. He vividly remembered the damage he'd done to the helpless Sailor Neptune. The cowardly attack was a sharp contrast to his fighting side by side with Sailor Mars. Their teamwork, and his inability to defend Kunzite on his own, weighed just as heavily on his mind.

"Maybe, I'll just drop in and see how he is doing," Zoisite murmured as he swirled away in a flurry of Sakura petals.

676767

Usagi giggled as Makoto and Ami worked through their homework. It seemed neither had even looked at their homework yesterday so Usagi and Ryo were quietly aiding them in their effort to pull together something to turn in for their last few classes. Usagi had taken over the task of filling out their math homework as Ryo filled in history. The other two girls were madly scribbling down the answers to their English homework, muttering softly to themselves. Ryo and Usagi shared an amused look and giggled softly as they went back to work.

Usagi filled in the last answers and handed back the papers to Ryo who was busy shoving their completed History homework in their bags. He quickly shoved the Math homework in the bags and started to quickly eat his lunch. Usagi followed suit. Casually Usagi handed a roll to Makoto who absently shoved it in her mouth. Ryo followed Usagi's example and together they handed their frenzied friends food as they raced through their homework.

When the bell rang Ami and Makoto were shoving their homework in their bags with quiet discontent. Usagi and Ryo grinned at them and led them back inside with whispered assurances that all was alright. Ami and Makoto fidgeted every time they were asked to pass up their homework but otherwise remained fairly calm throughout the afternoon lessons.

As soon as the last class was dismissed Ryo and Usagi grabbed Makoto and Ami and dragged them towards the exit. In unspoken agreement they towed them to the Crown Arcade Center were the four shoved themselves into a booth near the back. Usagi and Ryo instant pulled out their school books and the day's homework as Makoto and Ami frowned tiredly. Ryo grinned cheerfully and said, "If you finish it now we won't have to help tomorrow during lunch."

"Besides it's nice to study with friends." Usagi added with a pleasant grin. Ami nodded and pulled out her books. Unazuki took their order and quietly returned several minutes later to find Ryo trying to explain something in English to Makoto who looked immensely confused. Usagi and Ami were discussing English as well but the blond looked marginally less confused than Makoto.

676767

"Haruka?" Michiru asked as she watched her roommate paint the unused room a soft lavender shade. The tall blond hadn't said much since the conversation at the shrine, instead she'd gone back to their apartment and started cleaning. Michiru had spent the day wondering about her odd behavior while she drifted through her classes. As she settled under a tree to eat her lunch she caught herself looking for her blond friend and quietly berated herself. When she'd finally finished her lessons she'd gone home to scold Haruka for skipping school but lost her nerve when she saw the lavender coated walls. Haruka looked up at Michiru and frowned at the other girls twitching lips.

"Yes Michiru?" Haruka asked as Michiru tried not to laugh at the sight before her. In addition to painting the walls Haruka had managed to spill paint all over herself. One of her pant legs was covered in paint from her hip to her ankle and it looked as though her sock and shoe may have been coated just as heavily. A large splatter of paint covered the front of her shirt almost looking like a burst of starlight. Several dried splotches on her face and in her hair completed the look. Michiru glanced around the room once more and was pleased to see plastic covered the entire floor, one spot in the corner seemed to be the rest of the paint Haruka had spilled.

"Um… spring cleaning?" Michiru asked as she tried desperately not to laugh.

"I…well I was thinking that Hotaru could stay here since she can't go home. She's spent the last few weeks bouncing between homes, and well…." Haruka shrugged away the rest of her explanation and resumed painting. Michiru dropped her bag outside the room and stepped into the small room to look at the progress. Haruka had moved all the boxes from the room, patched the holes, and was almost finished painting the room.

"I'll make some dinner, then we can go buy some furniture…" Michiru said as she walked back out of the room and wandered towards the kitchen. By the time Michiru finished making dinner Haruka had emerged from the room, a fresh splotch of paint dripping from her hair. Michiru handed her a plate of food and didn't bother with hiding her smile. "Were you painting the walls or yourself?"

A soft playful smile crossed Haruka's face as she gazed at her clothes. The memory of dumping half the bucket of paint on herself when she distracted by the phone ringing made her smile grow. A soft cheer that Michiru had missed crept into Haruka's voice when she answered, "Both it seems."

"Eat, shower, then we'll go thrift shopping," Michiru said before she started her dinner. Haruka nodded in agreement and started to wolf down her food. Michiru was in no hurry to finish her food so she watched her roommate and thought over the changes she'd undergone since they started their search for the Messiah. Now they'd managed to entangle themselves in a desperate war, the search for the Messiah and the search for the lost Moon Princess. The weight of the war was distracting them from the searches and leaving the entire team exhausted. She knew somewhere the two cats were searching for any information regarding those searches but they were also trying to pinpoint the location of the next fight or the enemy stronghold. They had taken on a lot leaving the scouts without their mentors fighting as well as they could. _'Add to that stress we have four more of _those _monsters to face.'_

676767

Mamoru frowned at his school books and looked across the arcade to watch how Kunzite calmly dealt with the customers. His own experience behind that counter still left him nauseous and shaky. He'd debated on even entering the arcade again, but friendship and common sense won out in the end. Two of his friends worked there and Usagi was a frequent customer. His eyes turned from Kunzite and his customer to the small group huddled in the back. Usagi now wandered in with friends and he secretly hoped the group she'd found might convince her to let him and Kunzite fight without her.

"Don't get your hopes up. She's as stubborn as you or I," Kunzite said as he placed a drink before his friend. Mamoru nodded dismally and turned to look at his friend. "We'll worry about training after my shift ends. I've got another hour or so left. Ask Usagi if she wants to join or 'study session' and reminder her to call her mother."

Mamoru nodded and stood to go and talk to her. Kunzite nodded as he wandered back behind the counter. Usagi looked up at Momoru when he stopped beside her booth and grinned warmly. Feeling out of place and unsure of how to ask Usagi to 'study' when she was already finishing her homework he murmured, "Hey Usagi."

"Mamoru! Are we studying later?" she asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Yeah, Kunzite's off in an hour. He also wanted me to remind you to call your mother," Mamoru said with a grin. He watched the bright flush rise in her cheeks and laughed as she started to shove her books in her bag. Ami stood so the blushing blond could slide out and dash towards the door.

"See you in an hour at your place," Usagi said as she vanished out the door.

676767

Yaten glared at his ticket to London loathe to leave Japan without explaining to Minako. He wasn't sure how he'd explain any of this to her, but he didn't feel right just ducking out like a coward. His ringing phone distracted him from his plane ticket. Glancing at his phone he grimaced at Minako's name. He tried to smile as he answered his phone, "Mina-chan."

"Hey Yaten. How was work?" Minako asked.

"Mina-chan... I have some bad news. I have to leave town," Yaten said dismally.

"Oh… is there anything I can do?" Minako asked, sorrow evident in her voice. Yaten clenched his hand, crumpling his ticket slightly. He heard the final boarding announcement and wished he had more time.

"No… my brothers are waiting for me in London. I don't know when I'll be back, but I'll call… I…" Yaten stumbled over his reply.

"Look after yourself Yaten. I'll be waiting for you when you come back. I… I'll miss you," Minako said. Yaten tried to formulate a response to her easy acceptance but the guilt at leaving made him tongue-tied. "Goodbye Yaten."

He hung up the phone ans shoved his phone in his back pocket, sighed darkly and picked up his bag. Standing in line to board the plane with a few remaining passengers he glanced at the couple in front of him. Their hats announced them as newlyweds and he had a brief whimsical thought that one day, if their mission was ever successful, he might get a chance at that happiness. The couple shared a happy kiss as they passed their tickets to the flight attendant and Yaten turned away. Without thinking he walked away from the terminal and towards the exit, tossing his ticket in the trash as he passed a security checkpoint.

676767

Haruka grinned at the small bed she'd spent the last thirty minutes putting together. Beside her Michiru was busy ironing the sheets they'd bought as she hummed quietly. Haruka hummed along as she picked up the first ironed sheet and started to make the bed. A smiled played across Michiru's lips before she quit humming and started to sing softly, quietly inviting her roommate to join in. She was quickly rewarded as Haruka's voice joined hers as they finished putting together the small room.

Once the bed was made Haruka started to put up a few shelves as Michiru started to put together a small bookcase. Rather than working in silence once they finished the first song they started another. Haruka sang along to whatever song Michiru picked to sing as they finished the room. The pleasant atmosphere filled both with a sense of calm that seemed almost impossible since they'd arrived in Tokyo. The monsters, the other scouts, their own unspoken wishes and needs had all built a wall between the two girls that they both saw but were unwilling to peek over. They'd stopped seeing each other as partners looking for the Messiah and had just looked for another way to fight, with the other scouts, or alone.

Michiru sighed softly as she stopped singing. She turned to her Haruka and said, "We're very, very late Haru. The others will wonder whether or not we've killed each other."

"Would they really?" Haruka asked mildly.

"Makoto would," Michiru replied seriously.

"Ah, she would… but I know better than that. You'd never hurt me," Haruka said as she draped an arm over Michiru's shoulder and steered her towards the door. Michiru swallowed, guilt quickly setting in as she considered those words. She knew the tall blond had been hurt by her actions already and quietly promised to never hurt her like that again.

"I… Haru thank you." Michiru said as she pulled the blond out the door and down the hall laughing at the bewildered look on Haruka's face.

676767

Yaten grinned as his blond girlfriend pulled open her door, a tissue clutched in her right hand. He stepped closer and gently brushed aside a stray tear as she smiled. Handing over the small bouquet of flowers he'd purchased on the way over he said, "Could I come in Mina-chan."

"Of course," Minako answered as she stepped aside. She took the flowers and watched Yaten pick up his suitcase and step into her small apartment. Trying not to let her curiosity show she stepped into the kitchen to search for a vase. Pulling a delicate crystalline vase out from under the sink she filled it with water before placing her flowers in the cool water. She grinned at the bright colors he'd picked and walked back into the living room to [lace the vase on her small coffee table.

"I couldn't leave without seeing you. I have to leave soon, tomorrow a the latest, but I figured today we could have a quiet picnic in the park. I just want to spend some time with you before I go…it could be a long time before I can come back to Japan. I…" Yaten said, a hesitant smile on his lips.

Minako interrupted whatever he was trying to say. "A picnic… in the park… with a boy who just blew off his family to be with me? Can't wait! Let me grab a basket and a blanket. Did you want to buy the food or I can make something?"

Yaten considered the option of watching his blond cook and hid a grimace imagining the mess. He hadn't really thought to hard about the food aspect, considering the more the time he'd be spending with Minako and how to explain his late arrival to Seiya and Taiki. He waited for the blond to disappear into another room before he pulled out his phone and ordered from a nearby restaurant that he knew she liked. When she reemerged he grinned and said, "Food's been ordered for that picnic. Should be ready for pick up in ten minutes."

676767

Rei grinned at Ami, Makoto and Hotaru as they settled at her small table. Ami and Makoto had brought food for their scout meeting, explaining that they'd been cornered into a study session after school by two friends. Hotaru laughed at the two sheepishly smiling teenagers and pulled out her homework. Ami settled next to Hotaru and started her own homework as she said, "Minako isn't coming. Her boyfriend dropped in for a picnic and she couldn't say no."

"I gotta meet this boy. He's good for her, but I want a boyfriend." Makoto said with a sigh as she pulled out an English book. Ami giggled and scooted closer to the brunette to help her with her homework. Yuichiro knocked lightly on the doorframe and passed a tray of drinks to Rei with a shy smile. Once Yuichiro was out of sight Makoto leaned close to Rei and asked, "How's thing between you two? Have you two talked about the 'Pet Shop'"

"No… I don't know what to say, those days were such a messy blur, and he never brings it up. He helps grandpa around the shrine mostly… which is good for me I just don't have time for my old duties with all the fighting we've been doing lately." Rei said sadly as she looked out the door to watch Yuichiro and her grandfather discussing something.

"Speaking of the 'Pet Shop'," a musical voice asked as Michiru stepped into the room with Haruka. "What happened to our Training Instructor?"

"Kunzite?" Hotaru asked thoughtfully.

"I kinda hoped he'd never show," Haruka admitted ruefully as she sat on Rei's bed.

"It's been pretty chaotic, maybe he changed his mind," Ami said as she tapped her pencil against her chin.

"He might still be in the hospital. He was hurt pretty bad last week," Rei said. Looking over the other girls, Rei was unsurprised to see Hotaru and Ami share a concerned glance at each other as Makoto laid back on the floor inconsideration. Michiru was leaning against the bed, also lost in thought, but the one that worried her was Haruka. The tall blond looked slightly guilty for not wanting his help and glanced furtively out the doorway. Trying to catch Haruka's eyes Rei said, "I'm sure he'll show again, but I don't think we should depend on his help either. He's not a scout and I'm not convinced, despite his earlier help, that it's not a trap. Ami already admitted that she saw him talking to Jadeite, so we know he's connected to the Dark Kingdom. We need to fight without him, just in case."

"You're right, Rei, but still…" Hotaru said softly.

"No. Rei is right. I don't believe he's evil, I'm sure he's just trying to help us. That's not really the point. I don't want to depend on him to train us. He isn't a scout, he can't be trusted with our search for the Moon Princess, or the Messiah. I don't want to be looking over my shoulder, hoping he's alright, or praying he's not a traitor." Ami said as she placed a placating hand on top of Hotaru's.

"It's our fight," Michiru agreed as she gently wrapped her hand around Haruka's. The blond smiled down at the green hair musician. Their pleasant moment was interrupted by the sound of Yuichiro pain filled scream. All five girls shot to their feet and raced out the door to watch in shock as Rei's grandfather transformed into a maniacally grinning monster. Yuichiro was on the ground nearby, a small pool of blood near his head. Unthinking Rei yelled and charged towards the smirking redhead kneeling to collect a small blue crystal. Fire licked along Rei's fingertips as she slammed her fist into the girl's stomach forcing her to drop her two crystals and stumble backwards.

Behind her Rei could hear the others transforming to join in the fight. She knelt beside Yuichiro to check on his injuries. A haze of bubbles settled around the grounds and Rei carefully tried to pull Yuichiro up off the ground. He hazily opened his eyes, absently grabbed one of the crystals, and helped Rei pull him to safety. When they reached the safety of the trees Yuichiro sank gratefully to the ground and pushed her away lightly. "Go, Rei. They need you."

676767

Yaten grinned as he watched Minako spread her blanket out perfectly on the grass. She walked around the blanket in a slow circle pulling it until there were no wrinkles visible before she placed the basket in one corner and sat down. Yaten joined her on the blanket and started to pull out the food. When he was finished he pulled his violin out of it's case and started to play softly. Minako laughed at the joyful sound as she started to sing the song they'd both grown tired of over the last few weeks.

The joy didn't last long as a sudden screeching note reverberated off the violin. Yaten tossed the instrument aside as the sound continued. He moved to stand as the violin suddenly transformed into a menacing monster. The monster swung its bow taking a wild swipe at the white hair boy that he failed to dodge. Minako yelped in surprise and anger as she crawled to his side, acting as a shield against the monster as it tried to remove his heart crystal. The dark light pulled her crystal out instead as she screamed in pain. Yaten watched in helpless horror as his blond girlfriend's eyes widened first in pain, then turned to a dull lifeless blue as she collapsed against him. His own scream echoed through the trees as he hugged the blond close, "MINAKO!"

676767

Sailor Mars shook in anger as the red head was picked up off the ground by a tall brunette. He held his hand out and summoned the black crystal from the ground before the two disappeared from sight. Neptune, Jupiter and Saturn were concentrated on trying to wear down Jijii and avoid his deadly claws. Mars searched the scene for the last two scouts and was surprised to see Mercury hovering over Haruka's kneeling form. The blond was shaking slightly, her deep blue eyes glued to Jijii's dangerous form.

"Mercury get her out of here!" Neptune yelled as Rei fell into formation to help fight Jijii. The monster that was once her grandfather held none of his warmth as it tried to ruthlessly cut them down. His sharp claws were leaving thin scratches on the girls whenever they were too slow to dodge an attack. Neptune turned to yell at Mercury once more and Jijii took the opportunity to rake his claws down her back. Her words turned to a pained yell as she fell to her knees.

Jupiter growled angrily and bodily lifted Jijii into the air before slamming him into the pavement. She slammed her foot into Jijii's stomach anger dancing in her eyes. She distantly heard Uranus transform to join the battle but didn't stop to think about it. Her tiara faded from her forehead as she slammed her foot in to Jijii once more.

The other scouts dragged Jupiter away from the monster and held her to the ground as Mercury and Uranus rushed over. Merucury handed the wand to Uranus as she knelt to look over Neptune's back. Luckily the cuts weren't too deep and Mercury was sure she'd be fine in a few days. Still shaking as visions of Jijii from his bloody path through the Moon's warriors flashed through her mind Uranus stood between Jijii and the other scouts. She clearly remembered the feeling of his claws plunging into her chest.

Her breath hitched as he flexed his claws, bloodlust burning through his yellow eyes. Uranus summoned her anger at his attempt to kill Michiru and rebuilt her courage. No longer held in the pull of the past Uranus released her anger with one punch between Jijii's eyes, forcing him back slightly, before she razed the crescent wand and said, "Moon Healing Escalation."

As the monster turned back into Rei's grandfather the scout dropped their transformations and rushed Michiru inside. Makoto and Rei stayed outside, both watching their teammates slip inside as they checked on the unconscious old man. When he started to wake up Makoto excused herself and went in search of Yuichiro to check on his injuries.

676767

Yaten grimaced as the violin monster hit another screeching note before it pulled Minako aside and tossed her aside. He wanted to stand up and protect Minako but the noise made movement unbearable and left him defenseless as the monster leered at him. Octave's leering face blurred as pain shot through Yaten while the monster sucked out his heart crystal. Collecting the two crystals the monster turned to look for more victims and spotted a blond man watching him wearily from the trees.

Octave played a screeching note, liking the effect as the blond clapped his hand over his ears. The monster was unprepared for the sudden flutter of Sakura petals that appeared before the blond disappeared. He wasn't gone long as he reappeard directly behind Octave and sent a burst of fire at the stunned monster. The shock didn't last long enough as it turned to glared at Zoisite. Playing a new tune the monster smirked as Zoisite crumbled to the ground in pain. He was in no position to dodge the sudden barrage of records sent his way and hissed in pain as the carved into his skin. He tried to stand, despite the aching, and was promptly kicked over. The monster stood on his chest and he tried not to think about the fact that he'd lost a second time to an unknown monster.

He frowned as the monster leered down at him before revealing a black star. His vision swam as pain exploded in his chest. Screaming filled the meadow once more as the monster tried to collect its third heart crystal. The sudden pain eased to a dull ache as the monster was knocked away. He coughed dryly as he curled in a ball. Octave growled as it turned to face two men holding swords and a petite blond. The blond had a golden disk spinning over her outstretched hand. She twisted her arm behind her and then quickly flung her arm forward and launched the disk at the monster once more.

Kunzite rushed forward and knelt beside Zoisite. Tuxedo Kamen rushed forward to keep the monster on the other side of the clearing so Kunzite could move the victims to safety. Sailor Moon raced after Tuxedo Kamen and prepared to throw her tiara at the monster once more. Tuxedo Kamen parried a blow from the monster bow and pinned the monster to the tree. Taking advantage of the monster immobility Sailor Moon slammed her tiara into the monsters abdomen and watched it dissolve into nothingness. Tuxedo Kamen freed his sword and the duo raced over to Kunzite and Zoisite. Sailor Moon placed a hand on Zoisite's forehead and and asked, "Is he alright?"

"He will be. Let's get out of here," Kunzite said as he and Tuxedo Kamen lifted Zoisite off the ground and started to walk towards the trees. Sailor Moon watched two glittering crystals float towards the unconscious couple and sighed in relief when they turned to light had slipped back into their rightful owners. Kunzite turned back to look at their sailor scout and smirked happily. "Come along Sailor Moon. We'd better go unless you want to meet the rest of the scouts."

"I'm coming Kunzite. I just wanted to make sure they'd be alright. Let's go," Sailor Moon whispered as she turned to follow them. "Kunzite, we will win, right?"

"Of course we will. Let's go little one." Kunzite said.


	15. Interlude with a Dark Reality

014 Interlude with a Dark Reality

"You're late."

"Missed my flight."

"Get here. Now."

"I'll be there…I'm coming."

Yaten closed his phone and tossed it onto his couch as he looked around his small comfortable apartment. He knew their mission was desperate and necessary but he couldn't shake the feeling that leaving would be a terrible mistake. Looking at the misery that seemed to focus around his current home he knew their personal war would lead them here to be won or lost. His heart ached with the thought that leaving, even for a brief moment, would allow Chaos the foothold it needed to steal another world, another home, from him.

He turned away from his cozy apartment and, without grabbing a jacket, walked out into the chilly night air. The hum of conversations filled his ears as he walked along. For a long while his eyes danced over the crowd as they passed by without really seeing them. As he tried not to think of where he should be now he started to watch the crowd he was passing among. The strangers he found himself examining more closely all seemed to have something off. Most seemed content but the air hummed with a nervous anxiety from the deeply troubled. Occasionally someone would stop to glance around, looking for the unnamed enemy that had taken residence in their small corner of the world. The deeply troubled would stop longer, the air around them thick with fear and despair. These had seen the monsters, had felt the drain on their life, or had someone they held dear locked in a growing ward at the local hospital.

Yaten stopped on a corner and wondered if he held that troubled air. He'd seen the darkness and watched as it stole everything he cared for, not once but twice. That darkness followed his life and left him feeling cursed, but at least here he knew he wasn't alone in that perception. His girlfriend had felt the darkness, and nearly been swallowed by its unending grasp. Swallowing, he looked around and realized he was standing in the same spot he'd stood a few weeks ago when Minako had fallen into his life.

_Flashback_

_Yaten glared at the crowds around him. He wanted out. He hated the direction he'd fallen into, looking for a fight at every corner and getting nowhere. The air around the city held a hint of discontent, but nothing anymore malicious than any of the other cities he'd passed through. He hated the constant traveling and had decided that this time he'd spend more than three nights in a danky hotel before moving on. His teammates were unaware of his decision to take a break. They'd probably already moved out of their latest cities, but when the third monotonous day had passed he'd been unable to pack up and leave. _

_ That had been over a week ago and he'd spent every day since looking for a job. Today he'd already been through six interviews with no indication that he might be able to afford his rent anytime soon. His cash supply was getting pretty thin and he was starting to get desperate to find any job. _

_His internal musings were cut short by the sound of worried gasps and people around him muttering about something. He looked up and spotted a blond girl making a dizzying path across the busy street. Her intricate, and wildly lucky, movements kept her from harm while leaving spectators on edge. Yaten was instantly captivated by the sight, debating internally if he could possibly rescue her without getting one or both of them killed in the process. _

_When the blond had finally crossed the street she'd stopped right in front of him. Her blue eyes were slightly glazed over, but brightened when she smiled at him. A soft happy whisper slipped past her lips, "I'm home."_

_The blond collapsed into his arms as the crowd burst into conversation. He heard the people around him asking him questions but he couldn't answer. Most of their questions were beyond his knowledge, the others he couldn't find the words to answer. While sitting together huddled on the pavement Yaten studied the blond. Her disheveled appearance left him wondering what had happened. He felt her shiver in cold and realized that her clothes were slightly damp._

_A paramedic's attempt to pull her away startled Yaten, and he instinctually tried to pull the blond closer to him for protection. Realizing that it was silly to try and protect her from them Yaten relinquished her to their care. He blushed when the hum of the crowd turn to talk about how cute the couple was. The blond was carefully loaded into and ambulance as he watched despondently. Slowly standing he tried not to focus on the ambulance or the crowds around him. _

_He listened to a woman nearby instead, "The poor girl's sick as can be. Danced her way through traffic, looking for her beloved, and found him too, lucky enough. Seems he'd gone grocery shopping, probably looking to make her something to feel better, and she must woke to find him gone. The poor dear is terribly confused, but her sweetheart, she recognized him straight away. Fell straight asleep at the sight of him. With all the weird goin-ons around here they're probably both sick as can be. All these odd illnesses, leaving so many in the hospital unable to move at all…" _

_Yaten tried to listen further but a strong hand closed around his arm and he turned away. One of the paramedics had grabbed onto him and was steering him towards the waiting ambulance. The trip to the hospital was filled with chatter as the paramedics radioed ahead to the nearest hospital the details of the situation. Listening to the chatter of the paramedics Yaten was surprised to hear them talking about him as well. _

_His surprise turned to silent horror when they arrived at the hospital and he was immediately escorted into a long arduous series of tests. The tests continued through the night and as Yaten was led back to his room once again he wondered if they'd ever end. He collapsed on the uncomfortable cot and drifted off to sleep for several hours. _

_When he woke up several hours later he was alone in the room. He slipped out into the hallway where several individuals in scrubs wandered the halls but no one seemed to notice him. He quietly walked towards the exit planning to leave as soon as possible. As he neared the exit he spotted a young man just ahead trying to pull open the locked exit doors. The man was raving about getting into college. _

_Personnel converged on the man trying to pull him away from the door. Yaten watched as the slight young man threw off nurses, doctors and security guards as he continued to try and leave. A young woman in scrubs dashed into the fight and deftly jabbed a needle into the man's thigh. With a practiced hand she injected the contents of the syringe before she dashed out of the way. Her victim didn't even twitch at her antics as he was too busy dealing with towering security guards. His struggles slowed until he collapsed to the ground. _

_Yaten backed away from the scene as he watched the security guards pick up the unconscious young man and carry him away. Several of the staff were carefully helped to a nearby room while several people were shooed back into their rooms. As he tried to slip quietly away Yaten ran into the deft little nurse. She grabbed his arm and escorted him back to his room. _

"_Naturally people investigate strange sights. It's in our nature to know what's what, and why it ticks. This, however, is one of those times when it's best to let your curiosity die before it leads you into trouble," the woman murmured gently. _

"_That man," Yaten asked. "What's wrong with him?"_

"_It's complicated," the nurse said. She moved aside slightly to allow another nurse to lead Minako back into the room. "The thing about asking questions like yours is that we cannot even begin to answer them. We're looking for the answers, but…"_

_The nurse shrugged her shoulders slightly before she turned and walked away. The nurse who led Minako into the room also retreated leaving the two alone. Distantly curious as to what all that meant Yaten turned away from the door and walked over to talk to Minako. _

_End Flashback_

The words of his first conversation with Minako were lost in his memory as he turned away from the corner. He slowly walked towards the park considering the orders he'd been given. He'd felt the surge of evil the night of the cruise disaster. At that moment he knew everything was changing beyond his control. Evil that dark could only grow until it consumed everything.

He'd been looking for the source of that evil, unwilling to leave knowing Minako would still be in its path. After several days of nothing he'd resigned himself to leaving, but the sound of Minako's quiet acceptance had shaken his resolve. Her gentle goodbye had tugged at his heart and left him unable to board the airplane.

He stopped just inside the park entrance and watched mothers and their children running around. He admired the children for their carefree joy wishing he could go back to the days when he was just as innocent. Their mothers were all looking slightly nervous glancing at the shadows as if expecting trouble at any moment. Yaten couldn't blame them, after all he'd seen the monsters lurking in the shadows. He'd also witnessed what becomes of their victims.

_Yaten flashback_

_ "Mr. Hikari," the small nurse from earlier said as she stepped into the room. "I've got the latest test results back. You should be discharged by the end of the day."_

_ "What about Minako?" Yaten asked as he looked back at the sleeping blond. The nurse frowned slightly and Yaten sat on the blonde's bed. She twitched slightly and curled her hand loosely around his hand. He smiled down at her and gently brushed a strand of her hair away from her face._

_ "Her blood work shows some abnormalities," the woman said softly. Yaten twitched slightly and Minako tightened her grip slightly on his hand. She stirred slightly and rubbed at her eyes. Blinking slightly she grinned up at Yaten before she slowly shifted to a seated position. _

_ "Hey, Yaten," the blond murmured as she leaned against him. She blinked at the nurse before she looked back at Yaten. Her voice was soft as she said, "Can we go home yet? I'm tired of the hospital."_

_ "Not just yet, Minako," Yaten murmured. He slowly stood up and whispered in Minako's ear, "I'm going to talk to the nurse for a minute. I'll see when we can leave, alright?"_

_ "Alright," Minako said as she once again laid back on the bed and settled under the covers. Yaten quickly crossed the room and ushered the nurse into the hall. The woman smiled indulgently at Yaten and allowed him to lead her away from the room. After passing several doorways the nurse took over leading Yaten. _

_ Together the duo walked towards an elevator and went upstairs. Yaten chewed on his lip the entire time, unsure of how to ask about Minako. The nurse allowed him a chance to think until the elevator stopped and they stepped out into a quiet hallway. "This hallway is unique. Over the last few months its become necessary for every hospital in the area to have a ward set aside for unusual cases."_

_ "Is Minako going to end up here?" Yaten asked, dread settling in his stomach._

_ "I'm not sure," the nurse admitted. She swiped a card over an electronic reader and pushed open a door allowing Yaten to enter before her. Hesitant, he stepped throught the door and glanced around. Beyond the door was a long hall with windows stretching all the way to the end of the hall. "This is for extreme cases. Most people recover on their own, but the people here may never recover."_

_ "Minako will be fine, she just needs some rest," Yaten assured the nurse. She nodded mutely and led him down the hall. The first room they looked into had dozens of cots lining the walls. In each cot an individual lay asleep as nurses slowly walked among them checking vital signs. _

_ "This group has the Sleeping Sickness. They're starting to recover, but it's slow progress. Some of them haven't moved at all in weeks, but others have woken up for a few minutes at a time. It's an encouraging sign," the nurse said as she led him past that window and further down the hall. In the next room individuals wandered around, most were strapped to beds, straining against their restraints, but a few seemed to have broken free. _

_ "It's hard to know what to do with this group," the nurse said with a sad frown. Yaten looked into the room and spotted the young man from that morning sleeping peacefully on one of the cots. "They all want something. They ask and ask and fight for what they want as though their very lives depend on it."_

_ "Why not just give them what they want?" Yaten asked. The nurse smiled thinly and led him towards the very end of the room. They passed two more rooms like the second before they stopped at a room with cots filled with sleeping bodies. A small cart rested next to each bed and everyone in the room was hooked up to several different monitors proving they were still alive. _

_ "This is where those who get their request end up. We've minimized this as best as we can but…" the nurse whispered. She gently placed her hand against the glass and gazed inside. Her eyes were filled with a terrible sadness as she brushed aside a tear before it trickled down her cheek. "They're all on death's door. There is nothing we can do for them but try and bring them back after they crash. Ending up in one of these rooms is the staff's worst nightmare."_

_ "Minako won't…" Yaten whispered, his throat suddenly dry. _

_ "No, it's unlikely she'll end up in these rooms. That's not why I brought you here." The nurse said as she turned away from the sight. She led him across the hall to look in another window. This window had groups of individuals talking and looking all around confused. "They're all confused, unable to tell anyone who they are or where they live. They all started out in the same state as Minako."_

_ "This is where you want to put her?" Yaten asked horrified._

_ "If she get's worse," the nurse admitted quietly._

_End Flashback_

Yaten frowned at the sight before he turned away and wandered back to his apartment. He was tired and confused. Remembering that awful experience he wondered if he'd ever have the strength to board a plane and fly away from Minako. He knew she'd find more trouble, she always seemed to be right in the thick of the disasters.


	16. Demons and Priests

015 Demons and Priests

"Haruka," Kunzite said when said blond opened her door. She was tempted to slam the door on him but settled for rolling her eyes in exasperation. "We should talk. It's important."

"Like our training?" Haruka asked.

"That's one of the reasons I'm here," Kunzite said. Haruka grimace and stepped aside to let him into her apartment. After entering the apartment Kunzite walked to the couch as Haruka closed and bolted the front door. "You dislike me."

Haruka considered his statement for a moment. She wondered what Michiru would say in her place and frowned when she realized she'd never be as kind as her roommate. "You're right. I don't like you. Should I like you? You're an associate of the Dark Kingdom."

"No… I don't think you should trust so simply." Kunzite murmured. His eyes dulled slightly as he looked off, seeing something that Haruka couldn't. The sorrow in his eyes vanished almost as quickly as it arrived and he said, "You are very wise Haruka. In many ways your wisdom surpasses that of the rest of the scouts. You've seen much, and still you'll fight. You girls need the training, but I can't help all of you. I can teach some of what I know, but you girls always learned best when leaning on each other. I'd simply be a stranger you'd come to depend on, and I'd fail you in the end."

"You sound like you're backing out," Haruka accused gently. She wanted him to pull out, to save them from making a mistake. Quietly she pulled down two cups and filled them with juice from the fridge. She walked to the couch and handed a glass to Kunzite.

"Yes," Kunzite replied. "It does. Maybe it's for the best. You have an obligation to fight against the darkness, and I've another obligation. I'm bound to the protection of another. We may be fighting the same evil but our reasons, our missions, are not the same."

"Will we end up fighting against each other?" Haruka asked.

"I can't say, it's all too uncertain. Time will tell I suppose," Kunzite answered. He sipped his juice in consideration. A moment of quiet passed as Kunzite and Haruka considered the situation they were in. Kunzite passed the glass back to Haruka as he stood up. "I've no intention of fighting against you."

"Good," Haruka said. She placed the two glasses in the sink and walked to the door. Placing a hand on the handle she turned to look at the white haired man. He looked wary and embarrassed and Haruka had a sudden urge to offer some comfort to the man. "I'll talk to everyone else and explain the situation. We'll be alright."

"I'll be watching," Kunzite promised as he stepped into the hall.

"Goodbye Kunzite," Haruka said with genuine warmth in her voice. As she watched the man walk down the hall she wondered when she'd see him again. He was halfway down the hall when she called after him, "Thanks."

676767

Usagi glanced at the small crystal sitting innocently on the kitchen table. Her mother was busy cooking food and talking with Shingo about school. The quiet hum of their conversation washed over her as she continued to stare at the crystal. She knew that a hostile monster was trapped in the crystal cage, and that for reasons unknown to her, that same monster had changed sides. Slowly Usagi picked up the crystal and twirled it slightly in her fingers. For a moment Usagi lost sight of her home and the conversation dimmed to nothing as she felt her mind pulled once more into the crystal.

"_Again you've come to check on me?" Vena asked, her voice filled with curiosity and warmth._

"_No… not really." Usagi thought as she watched Vena shape the void of the crystal into a memory. Slowly color bled into the darkness creating a solid ground for the two to sit and talk. Usagi grinned at the sight as stars burst into being above her head creating a brilliant contrast to the shadows Vena normally remained in. A soft blanket of grey flowed from her feet until it rolled over a hill and a glittering blue castle burst into existence. "It's amazing."_

"_It was, yes," Vena replied as she too materialized in front of Usagi. "We were greedy and foolish. That's all it took to destroy this sight."_

"_Vena, why do you spend so much time in the dark?" Usagi asked as she turned to look over the monster. She carefully considered the being in front of her as she waited for an answer. Vena turned away from Usagi and stared at the stars, considering the words to answer the simple question. The tall monster gently bit her lip for a moment before she turned back to look at Usagi._

"_It's better to be in the dark. It's my penance for all I've done, for all I did here. Can you imagine what the universe would be like if we'd never attacked?" Vena said softly._

_Usagi smiled warmly and replied, "It doesn't matter. The past has gone, all we can hope for is to have learned from our mistakes and to move forward. You should too. Walling in Darkness once led to destruction of a kingdom bathed in light. Perhaps it's time to step from the shadows and embrace the light for all that it can be. I'd welcome you."_

_Vena stared at Usagi in consideration for a few moments before she tapped the blond on the nose softly. "You, my dear, are being paged by the world. You'd better answer." _

Usagi blinked slowly and gazed into her mother's concerned eyes with a shy smile. "Hello mom. Sorry I was kinda spaced out huh?"

"Usagi, is something bothering you?" her mother asked tenderly. She smoothed back Usagi's bangs slightly and waited for the answer. Tilting her head slightly Usagi spotted her brother Shingo watching her, a shifty sad and desperate look on his face. She could see his confusion and worry over her and it made her eager to make her family understand that she was over their quiet incident.

"I'm okay mom. I was just thinking about my new friends. One of them is having a hard time with something and I was just trying to think of a solution for her. It's nothing to worry about, honest." Usagi said. She glanced at her brother and saw the sting of guilt cross his face. Gently pushing past her mother Usagi walked around the table and stopped in front of Shingo. When he looked up at her she smiled brightly and wrapped him in a gentle hug. Her voice was so soft only Shingo heard her murmur, "I'm alright Shingo. You've no reason to fell guilty, no reason at all. Your always gonna be the best little brother anyone could every hope for."

Releasing Shingo Usagi straightened, smiled and walked out of the kitchen. Her voice drifted back into the kitchen as she hollered from the front door, "Bye Mama, bye Shingo. I'm off to study. I'll be back later. Love ya."

676767

Naru grinned slightly as she watched the dark haired woman she'd followed stop at a quiet little church. The blond beside her casually wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they looked at the building. As Naru stepped closer to take the crystal the woman held a tall priest stepped from the building and started to talk to the young couple. Wrapping her fingers around the black crystal in her pocket Naru closed her eyes and felt the soft pull of the rainbow crystals. Her eyes snapped open when she felt two unawakened crystals ahead of her.

"Well, well, well. This is getting to be way too easy," Naru whispered to herself as she stepped completely out of the shadows and walked boldly toward the small meeting. Her red hair was a stark contrast to the revealing black dress she'd chosen to wear for the occasion. Sleek black four inch heels that laced up her calves completing the look. The clacking of her shoes walking up the path caused three heads to turn in her direction.

"Can I help you, my dear?" the priest asked with a kind smile.

"I've been looking for you," Naru said as she stopped walking. She pulled a small black crystal out of her pocket and smiled as she felt its power hum in her hand. "Two of you are coming with me, sorry Blondie, you're not invited."

676767

Ami glanced at the quiet courtyard. Rei was at the hospital visiting her grandfather and Yuichiro. While she was away Ami, Michiru, Haruka, Makoto, and Hotaru were trying to look after the shrine. Sighing softly she watched the sun slowly sink below the horizon. Haruka leaned against her counter and grinned brightly. "Ami, we need to talk, particularly about your tall mysterious Dark Kingdom buddy."

"Kunzite?" Ami asked.

"Yeah," Haruka said. "He dropped by my place."

"Is he alright?" Ami asked quickly. Haruka smiled at her young friend and nodded.

"He certainly seems to be," Haruka said hesitantly. Taking a deep breath Haruka continued, "He's not coming to help us. We agreed that he shouldn't train us. It's, it's not that he doesn't want to, he wants to but…"

"He's going back to the Dark Kingdom then?" Ami asked despondently. She watched the courtyard as Michiru and Hotaru came into view. The two were happily giggling as they swept leaves at each other. Haruka watched Ami's face as she contemplated the thought of fighting Kunzite.

"No! He's not going back. I'm certain of it!" Haruka said fiercely. Ami looked at her uncertainly and Haruka added, "Listen to me Ami. He won't fight against us unless he has to. When he left he told me he has no intention of fighting us. That means he's not going back to Them. There's someone he has to protect and he can't protect anyone if he's there. He's on our side Ami, even if I don't like him, he's not our enemy."

"You're sure?" Ami asked. Slowly Ami pulled her eyes from the laughing duo to focus on Haruka. Ami's deep blue eyes were filled with worry as she watched Haruka. Sighing Haruka slipped behind the counter to stand beside the blue haired girl. She wrapped Ami in a gentle hug before she forced the younger girl to sit on a small stool.

"Ami, I'm positive." Haruka said.

"Positive?" Makoto asked with a grin as she joined the conversation. "What's up?"

"Kunzite's not going to help us," Ami said as she tried to force a smile.

"Good," Makoto said. Haruka and Ami stared at the grinning brunette curiously. Michiru and Hotaru joined Makoto at the counter with worried expressions.

676767

"Minako?" a gentle voice called to the sleeping blond. "Minako."

"Hmm," Minako hummed as she rolled over. A small weight shifted off her chest and landed with a grunt of displeasure. Minako slowly opened her eyes to gaze at the lump of white fur twisting in front of her. Giggling Minako finally sat up and pulled the white cat into her arms. "Hello Artemis. Where have you and Luna been?"

"Minako!" Artemis hollered as she continued to hold him upside down. Still giggling she gently righted Artemis before she put him on the bed. Sighing Artemis said, "Minako, we need to discuss the scouts future. It's time you girl's stopped reacting to the Dark Kingdom's attacks and started to fulfill your true destinies."

"True Destinies?" Minako asked. She swung her legs off her bed and quickly walked to her closet. Stepping into the small space Minako quickly changed into a yellow sun dress as she asked, "Isn't defeating the Dark Kingdom our destiny?"

"No, not exactly," Artemis said. Artemis turned so he could watch the blond as she emerged from her closet. Quickly tying her hair back with her customary red bow Minako turned to listen to the serious white cat. Artemis balanced his front two paws on his tail as he continued talking. "Defeating the Dark Kingdom is vital to this world's survival, but it is not the most important task set before you girls."

"There's something bigger…" Minako replied slowly. "Artemis, how bad is it going to get?"

"Oh, Minako," Artemis said sadly. "There is so much I haven't explained. So much I should have already told you. When we first met you were a naïve and eager girl. Now the fighting has taken some of that from you and I'm sorry."

"You're hedging the question Artemis," Minako stated dully.

"If… when Queen Metallia awakens everything will change. She can turn the hearts of men with a single glance. Her darkness will awaken theirs and corruption and violence will rise." Artemis answered with a heavy heart. "Luna and I have been looking for one of two people who could stop this destruction. Luna is continuing her search for the Princess of the Moon. The crescent wand you girls have been using to fight your battles belongs in her hands, and with it she may be able to stop the Dark Kingdom. I have been looking for another, the Messiah. The Messiah will need to have her chalice restored to her before she can win, but using her to stop this evil will leave us all susceptible to another evil. The Messiah's mission will be left incomplete… but maybe if She's strong enough the Moon Princess can win against that evil."

"If we find Her," Minako said softly. "Artemis, why can't we find her? You found me, and Michiru, and Haruka. Luna found the other scouts, why is she so different? I mean, weren't we all princesses?"

"Yes, you are Princesses. It took us a long time to find you as well. By the time Luna found the Princesses of Mercury and Saturn it was nearly too late. The Dark Kingdom has been collecting energy longer than we've been fighting." Artemis replied hesitantly. Minako glared at her fidgeting companion and he continued, "Minako it's harder with her because she's doubly shielded; protected by the same magic that hid you from me for so long, and by your magic."

"My magic…" Minako murmured thoughtfully.

"One, or all of you girls, is acting as a canceling agent. We get a glimmer of were she's hidden and it vanishes in an instant. Luna still looking, she refuses to give in, but it may be hopeless. As the darkness spread the magic around her thickens. We may not be able to find the Moon Princess until after we defeat the Dark Kingdom. Perhaps once the threat on her life is eliminated…" Artemis said sadly.

"So we find this Messiah instead. How?" Minako asked determinedly.

676767

"Pure hearts… I need pure hearts…" a soft hiss called. "Pure…hearts…. Only the best… for our Mistress…"

Rei closed her eyes as she leaned against a solid brick wall. The hissing voice left Goosebumps crawling over her skin. Ignoring the urge to run Rei forced herself away from the wall and walked around the corner. The street was empty except for the hissind serpentine monster standing in the middle of the road. Rei could clearly see the skid marks of cars trying to avoid the monster. Glancing around more carefully Rei spotted the reason so many would have fled so quickly; four teenagers were collapsed outside a small café. Raising her hand in the air Rei called forth her sailor heritage. "Mars Crystal Power!"

The heady rush of magic passed in an instant and Sailor Mars fiercely glared at the smirking monster. Flooded with the confidence and magic Sailor Mars sent a wave of fire flying towards the monster. Slithering out of harms way the monster lashed out with its tail. A quick back flip kept Sailor Mars just out of range. Monster and scout charged in intending to send the other flying. As Sailor Mars took the monster's glancing blow she sent a fire fueled punch into the monsters gut.

Sputtering and coughing weakly the monster tried to slip away. Unsatisfied Sailor Mars rushed back into the fray, this time slamming one of her red high heels into the monsters aching gut. Doubled over and hissing softly to itself the monster continued to try slipping away. Going in for another punch Sailor Mars was surprised when she felt a slight tug on her left ankle.

While she was momentarily distracted the monster tightened its hold on her ankle. Satisfaction glowing on the monsters face, it lifted Sailor Mars off her feet and slammed her back into the road. Aching and out of breath Sailor Mars feebly kicked at the tail still wrapped around her ankle. Victory shining in it's slanted eyes the monster revealed a star hidden inconspicuously under a scale. The second the light touched her chest, Sailor Mars writhed in pain and screamed helplessly.

676767

Zoisite pulled his flimsy jacket closer as he stumbled down the quiet street. Grateful for a quite moment without one of his friends hovering over him trying to protect him he walked towards the park. He knew they worried about him, but he also knew that staying to close to him put hem all in danger. As a general with the Dark Kingdom he had an obligation, a duty, to their cause. Eventually he knew that he'd be tested, and that it would cost all of his protectors, and friends, their lives.

Sighing miserably he turned a corner and froze. Standing in front of him was a monster similar in nature to the one that attacked Kunzite. As a Dark Kingdom general he should try and recruit the monster, or at least find out its origins. As a friend of Kunzite's he wanted to turn it into fertilizer. Watching pensively he gasped in shock at the monsters victim; the priestess from the shrine. Zoisite smiled softly as he remembered the girl's admiration of the fierce sailor scout he'd fought alongside that day.

Striding confidently forward Zoisite summoned a surge of magic to send towards the monster. The bolt of energy slammed into the serpents back and sent it sprawling to the ground. Angry yellow eyes glared darkly back at Zoisite, but Zoisite merely shrugged and summoned another bolt of energy. Standing less than two feet from the cowering and angry monster Zoisite threw his energy bolt at it.

The bright light of energy fizzled into nothingness as soon as it left Zoisite's fingers. A wave of pain blossomed in his chest that made breathing hard. Sinking helplessly to his knees Zoisite tried desperately to summon forth enough energy to defend himself. Cackling wickedly the monster rose victoriously from the ground and effortlessly knocked over the confused general.

Terror flooded the generals veins as he watched the monster reveal a small star. Time slowed to an infinite crawl as he watched the light gather at the heart of the black star. As it arched towards him he tried to sink into the ground. Surprise and relief washed away the terror when the light grazed his skin; no pain. Slipping into a black fog Zoisite wondered briefly if he'd be missed once he was dead.

676767

"She's late."

676767

"He's gone."

676767

"Let's go!"

676767

"How do we find her?" Michiru asked as the group raced down the long staircase.

"We split up. Take different paths to the hospital." Ami said as she mapped out the many path's in her mind. "We call if we find her."

"That could take too long!" Makoto huffed angrily.

"Or we could spend all day on the wrong track. What if she's not coming back form the hospital? What if she stopped at the mall? Or the park?" Hotaru asked as they stopped at the bottom.

"What other choice do we have? We have to start somewhere!" Ami said desperately.

"First thing to do, Ami, is keep calm. Think about this rationally, not emotionally." Haruka said as she placed her hands firmly on the panicking girl's shoulders. Ami took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she willed herself to calm down.

"Ok…" Ami said after a long moment. She opened her eyes and smiled at the assembled group. Squaring her shoulders she said, "We should probably do this as scouts anyways. I know there's no reason to panic yet, but if we run into a monster we'll need to be prepared to act at a moment's notice."

"Bonus, we're faster that way too." Makoto said with a half hearted grin.

"And we can leap tall buildings in a single bound," Hotaru joked as she absently touched her purple earrings. Michiru threw an arm around the younger girl's shoulders and pointedly rubbed an earring as well. Hope swelled in Hotaru's chest as she nodded her head. All five girls' threw their hands in the air and called forth their individual planet's aid. "Well now that we're dressed to impress, what next?"

"We use this," Sailor Mercury said as she pulled out her small computer. "I'd forgotten about it until just a moment ago. I used this to save Saturn from a monster once before. Let's see, if I do this…."

Sailor Mercury typed quickly into her small handheld computer as the other waited anxiously. The moment stretched until a small beeping started to come from the computer. Sailor Mercury took a shaky breath as she said, "We have a problem. There are two points indicating Rei. One's steadily moving away from the other… and the second light is fading."

"Where!" Sailor Jupiter demanded.

"The retreating light is headed towards the Crown Arcade…" Sailor Mercury said. Before she could finish her sentence Sailors Jupiter and Uranus raced towards the arcade. Sailor Neptune glanced desperately after them but didn't follow. "Well... I guess we get the second light. Follow me."

Sailor Mercury took off running with her two friends hot in pursuit. Absently Sailor Mercury closed her computer as she memorized the exact location of their fallen friend. Darting down crowded streets the group quickly found themselves on the only street not filled with people. Shock filled the group as they watched a tall green haired scout trying to pin three people to the pavement while another individual tried to retrain a fourth. Less than twenty feet away the scouts spotted their missing friend's lifeless body in the middle of the road.

676767

"Over here ugly!" Sailor Venus yelled as she sent a bolt of energy at the glaring serpent. The blond haired scout watched the monster slither towards her and swallowed thickly. She'd been tossing attacks uselessly at the monster in an effort to slow it down since she and Yaten had spotted the monster ten minutes earlier. Taking a deep unsteady breath Sailor Venus dodged the monsters tail once more.

When she landed a few feet away she stumbled to keep upright as her heel twisted. Grimacing in pain, she slowly started backwards once again. "Come on ugly. My friends wanna meet you. We'll send you back to whatever hell you spurned forth from. Come on… keep following me."

Sailor Venus panted heavily as she was forced back a few more feet. The monster smirked as it patiently wore down her strength. Leaning heavily against a pull she felt her strength slipping away. Seeing her exhaustion, the monster moved in to strike. His tail lashed out faster than she could follow in her tired state.

"You, my dear, should rest. I'll take over for you." A deep comforting voice said as Sailor Venus was swept off her feet. Moments later she was placed on the far side of the road. She gaped at Kunzite as he strode confidently towards the monster. Sailor Venus sank to the ground as she felt her transformation slip away.

"He did something to Rei! She… I think she's dying!" Minako yelled.

"Don't fret, my friends will look after her, and I'll recover what our friend stole," Kunzite said as he charged into the fight.

676767

"Ami, what can we do?" Sailor Saturn whispered as they watched Rei's lifeless form. The dark haired girl looked, and felt dead. Swallowing nervously Sailor Mercury glanced over at the still struggling group. "She… she's not dead, right?"

"No, she's not dead," Sailor Neptune said. All three focused on Rei as she opened her eyes. A lifeless glazed look greeted the girls and Sailor Neptune whispered, "What's happened Rei?"

"They may know…" Sailor Mercury said as she watched one of the teenagers slip away from the tall sailor scout.

"Grab him! NOW!" the white haired individual yelled desperately. Sailor Saturn nodded at them and raced after the boy as Sailor Mercury approached the group.

"What happened to our friend?" Sailor Mercury demanded.

"Now! Honestly! Grab her and don't let her escape!" the scout yelled as she shove a girl at Sailor Mercury. Angrily Sailor Mercury slammed the teenager into the ground and knelt on her back. Seeing the girl properly restrained the scout said. "I apologize Sailor Mercury. We're a bit busy trying to save their lives. They've lost their heart crystals."

"Whatever you do never give into what they want. If you give in they'll die." The white haired boy yelled at her. Sailor Mercury glanced at them, studying them for later investigation. The boy was dressed in tight black leather pants and a loose fitting black leather shirt. Across his forehead rested a tiara much like the ones on the scouts foreheads. His eyes were a piercing and dangerous green as he spoke. Sailor Mercury frowned then followed his line of sight. The boy wasn't yelling at her, but at Sailor Neptune who now struggled to hold onto Rei.

Licking her lips nervously Sailor Mercury glanced at the tall green haired scout. She was dressed similarly to Sailor Mercury and the rest of the scouts including her own golden tiara. The main difference she could see was the long staff the woman was using to detain the girl she was holding. Sailor Mercury asked, "Who are you? How do you know this?"

"I'm Sailor Pluto, and I just know! Now is not the best time for answers." The woman said impatiently.

"Sailor Star Healer," the boy said. Following Sailor Mercury's example he slammed the boy he was holding to the ground and knelt on his back. Panting in exhaustion he gazed at the scene in apparent despair. "We need to get an ambulance here to pick them up. We can't hold them forever."

"What can a hospital do?" both girls asked together.

"Sedate them," Sailor Star Healer answered bluntly. "Beside's there's one more we haven't got contained… and it would appear he's awake."

Sailor Mercury glanced around again and spotted the blond general standing up. His footsteps were shaky as he started down the road away. Glancing at Sailor Neptune to see how Rei was doing, Sailor Mercury was surprised to see the fury and hatred in the older girl. Sailor Neptune's eyes were focused on the clumsily walking man as he hobbled away.

When the girl under her started to fiercely attempt to throw her off Sailor Mercury turned her attention back to the girl at hand. Half tempted to slam the girls' head into the pavement once more Sailor Mercury prayed that her friends had found someway to save Rei. Unlike the teenagers, Rei was as strong as any of the scouts, even without being transformed.

676767

Minako watched in horror as the monster tossed Kunzite aside like a ragdoll before it continued on its way down the street. The tall general had managed to cut the serpent's deadly tail off but that had sent the monster over the edge. In its fit of rage it had managed to grab hold of the ex-general and sink its long teeth into his shoulder. After that Kunzite had gone limp and the monster ruthlessly attacked. Minako watched in despair as a river of red flowed away from the tall man. Stumbling tiredly across the street Minako knelt next to the dying man.

"I'm sorry…just… hang in there. I'll get help," Minako said as she pulled at her slightly tattered skirt. Making a long strip on clothe she tightly wrapped the man's wounds as best as she could. Tears leaking from her eyes she tried to apply enough pressure to slow the blood loss.

"Sat…urn…" Kunzite whispered as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"I'll get her, just hang on," Minako said. Shakily Minako pulled of her jacket and laid it across Kunzite. Exhaustion humming through her, Minako forced herself to her feet and raced after the monster. If the monster stayed on its current course; like Minako hoped, it would head straight to the Hiwakawa Shrine and the Sailor Scouts.

676767

Author's note.

Yes, I know Sailor Stars are all girls. For the sake of no gender confusion I'm keeping them as strictly Male!

On that note sorry for the delay. Hopefully more soon!


	17. Stolen Hearts

016 Stolen Hearts

"Good afternoon. How are you feeling?" a tall black haired man said as he smiled at Motoki. The dazed blond shifted slightly and hissed in pain. Cradling his sore ribs Motoki tried to sit up despite the pain. "Take it easy young man. Pushing too hard will only make it worse. You have to stay in bed for a while, there're still a few tests we need to run. I'll get a nurse in here with something for the pain. Rushing things won't change the duration of your stay, I'm afraid. Just be patient, alright?"

"What happened?" Motoki asked as he relaxed into the thin mattress.

"You were found outside a church. It looks like you were mugged. The EMT's who brought you in said you didn't have any ID. Do you remember anything about the incident?" the doctor said as he pushed a small button beside the bed. Motoki watched as a woman dressed in floral scrubs walked into the room. "Ah, Zari, would you mind getting some more pain medication for our patient."

"Oh course Doctor," the nurse said as she walked over to Motoki's bed. She checked a chart hanging off his bed before she silently left the room. While waiting for Zari's return Motoki mulled over the doctors question. Stories of monsters in the streets were now an everyday occurrence, but until he'd watched his fiancé turn into one, Motoki had never believed them. Even with Kunzite's radical story about the Dark Kingdom taking over everything, Motoki had never felt that involved, but now he wasn't sure he wanted to be. Biting his lip he wondered if Reika could be saved at all.

"I can't recall anything," Motoki lied. "Could I call my sister, she'll be worried."

"Of course." The doctor replied with a sympathetic smile. Zari reentered the room and quickly injected a needle filled with pain medication into his IV. When the woman was once again out of sight the doctor handed Motoki a phone before he too left. Carefully dialing Unazuki's number Motoki debated on what to tell her. The phone answered mid ring without giving Motoki enough time to decide what she needed to know.

"Furaharta residence, this is Unazuki speaking," Unazuki said.

"Hey, sis," Motoki said.

"Oh my God! You're alive! I was so afraid; I thought you might be out on the streets… or worse at the arcade! Where are you?" Unazuki said in a rush. Trying to process all that she'd said left his head aching fiercely and he adamantly wished the pain medication worked quickly.

"I… Unazuki, I'm alright… just a little banged up. I ran into some muggers and got a bit roughed up, but I'm fine. Honestly." Motoki said. He could hear his sisters sharp intake of breath as he mentioned the 'muggers' and was glad he hadn't mention Reika becoming a monster. "I'm at the hospital right now but I'll be home in a couple hours. Don't worry and stay safe."

"Oh Motoki, was Reika with you? Is she alright?" Unazuki asked softly.

"No. I'd just dropped her off at the airport. She has that work conference, remember?" Motoki lied. He kept his voice as calm as possible hoping she couldn't hear the slight tremble in his voice. "Unazuki. Stay safe. I'll call you from Mamoru's. I'll have him pick me up when I'm discharged, alright?"

"Alright," Unazuki agreed softly. "Oh, Motoki… stay safe."

676767

"Zoisite!" Sailor Moon yelled as she raced towards the blond general. Tuxedo Kamen was a step behind her as they ran. When she was close enough Sailor Moon wrapped her arms desperately around the man and held him close. Tuxedo Kamen, seeing the vacant expression was slightly more cautious. He placed his hands on the man's shoulders, looking for any obvious signs for his state of being.

"Hold onto him!" a tall boy dress in black yelled over to them. The boy was struggling to hold onto a teenager. "It's too dangerous to leave him alone… Hold onto him or…"

The rest of his sentence was lost as his opponent got the upper hand and knocked him over. The teenager ignored the white haired boy and started to race off. Huffing angrily the white haired man ran off in pursuit. Tuxedo Kamen gently replaced Sailor Moon in holding their companion as his struggles to escape increased. Sailor Moon's voice shook slightly as she asked, "What can we do?"

"Go ask. I'll hold him," Tuxedo Kamen said gently. Sailor Moon nodded and raced towards the two sailor scouts holding teenagers. Tuxedo Kamen watched as his blond haired friend covered her mouth in horror moments before she turned to stare down the street. A moment later Sailor Moon, clutching a crescent shaped wand, raced down the street. Worried Tuxedo Kamen yelled, "Where's she going?"

"To save the day," a blue haired scout replied as she fought to hold onto a girl. The two were wrestling in the gutter and Tuxedo Kamen was suddenly grateful for the empty street. Turning to look at the rest of the street he spotted a small violet haired scout losing her battle to hold down a teenaged boy. Another scout was closer to him and glaring hatred at them as she split her attention between her teenager and Tuxedo Kamen and Zoisite. Sighing hopeless Tuxedo Kamen hoped that Sailor Moon could save the day on her own.

676767

"Supreme Thunder!"

"World Shaking!"

Sailor Uranus watched as the two attacks joined to create a swirling vortex of thunder and earth that hurtled towards the seething serpent. The attack shook the battered creature but it was far from tired. Beside Sailor Uranus Sailor Jupiter sank to the ground. The younger girl's transformation flickered slightly but held in the end.

"How can it still be standing?" Sailor Jupiter whispered.

"We have to win! Come on!" Sailor Uranus said as she helped the other scout to her feet. Nodding Sailor Jupiter did what she did best, raced in to batter the creature with her fists. Sailor Uranus, noting it was the only strategy they hadn't tired yet, raced in to help.

676767

"STAY DOWN!" Sailor Star Healer yelled as he tackled his teenaged victim to the ground. The boy's energy never seemed to run dry and Sailor Star Healer was starting to feel his energy reserves slip away. Taking a deep breath he held the boy as tightly as he could. He watched in silent horror as his leather was replaced with his normal jeans and t-shirt. "I hate this day!"

Sparing a moment to check his surroundings he was grateful that they'd stopped their unhealthy jaunt through the streets in a deserted alley. Frustrated Yaten said, "You are so lucky kid! Anyone else would have left you to your own devises! NOW HOLD STILL!"

676767

"No!" Minako said as she turned the last corner between her and the Crown Arcade. Tossed to opposite sides of the street, Haruka and Makoto lay forgotten by the monster. Checking on the closest first Minako raced towards Makoto's side. Her friend was still breathing and didn't have any obvious life threatening injuries so Minako raced over to Haruka. The blond had her eyes open but were slightly unfocused. A large gash over her right eye was bleeding heavily and Minako quickly pulled another bandage off her shrinking skirt. "Haruka, are you alright? Where's the serpent?"

"'m alright Mina… you gotta stop it… it's killing Rei…" Haruka whispered. Taking a deep breath Minako pressed the bandage against the cut and used Haruka's hand to hold it in place.

"Stay here. I'll stop it and be back with help!" Minako said as she stood up.

"Get the wand…" Haruka mumbled as she watched the blond race away.

676767

"Well… isn't this an interesting development…" Nephrite commented as he watched the scouts struggle to hold onto the teenagers. He glanced over at his girlfriend and watched her smirk at the scene. "Should we send them a new friend, love?"

"It would be polite, just to let them know we stopped by and were thinking of them," Naru said as she smiled back. Nephrite kissed Naru before he summoned a large lion. "Hmm, he should makefast friends with them. Good choice love."

676767

Sailor Moon raced down the street clutching the crescent wand. A quiet corner approached and Sailor Moon slowed to a stop. Clinging loosely to a sign post Sailor Moon glanced down the streets looking for a hint at the right direction. Spotting nothing she closed her eyes and thought desperately, _'Please… which direction! Where do I go?'_

A soft tug in her heart pulled to the back and a strong pull to the left. Knowing exactly what waited behind her she raced to the left. Breathing heavily she raced down the road looking for any signs of the monster. As she raced along she started to see obvious signs of a battle. Following the signs of destruction Sailor Moon stumbled into Kunzite's unconscious form.

Gasping in shock Sailor Moon raced to his side and checked to make sure he was still breathing. Once she'd confirmed he was still alive she took a shaky breath in relief. Gently she tried to wake the unconscious general. When he failed to respond she looked around for anyone who could help. The street was completely deserted but she spotted a pay phone outside a nearby building. Racing over she picked up the receiver and called for an ambulance.

After she gave them directions to Kunzite's location she raced off following the path of destruction. When she came across more wounded she stopped to call for another ambulance before she raced on again. Once again following the destruction through the deserted streets it didn't take long for Sailor Moon to spot the monster facing off with a blond girl. The blond girl spotted Sailor Moon and with a shudder collapsed in a heap on the ground.

Shaking in fear Sailor Moon puller her tiara off her forehead and flung it at the monster. The glittering disk bounced off the monster and landed a few feet away. The monster hissed menacingly as it turned to face her. Still shaking Sailor Moon took a step towards the monster, her right hand clutching the crescent wand desperately. "Whatever you've done to those people you need to undo it right now!"

"No little girl. I need pure hearts. I'll take yours too, little girl." The snake hissed as it slithered closer. Frightened she took a small step backwards. Her fingers ached from clutching the crescent wand. Suddenly the snake darted forward, claws outstretched. Sailor Moon shrieked and fell backwards. Terrified she scooted backwards as the monster lashed out with it's tail. The long tail wrapped easily around her ankle and lifted her off the ground. Shaking her violently Sailor Moon let go of the crescent wand and it skittered across the ground out of reach. Once the weapon was no longer in Sailor Moon's hand the monster slammed her into the ground.

Dizzy and nauseous Sailor Moon gazed at the monster. With it's tail still wrapped firmly around her ankle the monster lifted her once more and tossed her towards the blonde. Tears sprang to Sailor Moon's eyes as she felt the rough concrete scrape along her exposed skin. Swallowing thickly she looked up to see the monster coming closer. Softly she whispered, "I can't do this."

"You can," a soft insistent voice whispered. Sailor Moon looked over at the blond. She was shaking and covered in blood and bruises but she had a strong determined look in her eyes. "Have faith. I'll help you. Venus Power Make-Up."

Sailor Moon watched Sailor Venus flicker briefly between a teenager and a sailor scout. The transformation slowly solidified around her being Sailor Venus. Slowly the two scouts forced themselves to their feet. Staring at the monster's victorious smirk Sailor Venus whispered tiredly, "Crescent Beam."

The attack glanced off the monster and dissolved. Sailor Moon pointed at the crescent wand and asked quietly, "Will that help? If I can get that to you can you use it?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry. Maybe you can use it? I've used too much energy. I'll distract the monster, you get the wand. It'll help you. Listen to the wand, it'll tell you what you need to know." Sailor Venus said softly. Her transformation flickered for a moment and the wavering blond took a deep breath. She smiled at Sailor Moon for a second before she raced for the monster. Startled Sailor Moon watched the blond throw herself into the fray. As the monster swatted Sailor Venus aside Sailor Moon remembered her part of the plan. Without sparing the monster another glance Sailor Moon raced towards the crescent wand.

Before she could grab the wand the monster's tail slammed into her side. Taking a shaky breath Sailor Moon clutched her aching side. A sharp cry of pain escaped her as she once more forced herself to stand. She glanced over at Sailor Venus to see the other scout wearily forcing herself to her feet. As Sailor Venus charged the monster once more Sailor Moon dashed towards the crescent wand. Her fingers closed around the wand seconds before the monster's tail once again batted her aside.

Lying helplessly on the ground she looked for the other scout. Sailor Venus was once more nothing more than a regular teenager. The blond was once more struggling to her feet. Tired and sore Sailor Moon stood as well and glared at the monster. Watching the blond Sailor Moon watched as her tattered bloody clothes changed to a shimmering white gown. Glowing brightly the blond woman spoke calmly into the clearing, "Heart Vibration."

A brilliant light blossomed around the monster and Sailor Moon listened to it scream in agony. As the light faded away the blond turned back into a regular teenager and collapsed to the ground. As soon as the blond hit the ground several lights shot into the air and raced out of sight. Staring at the enraged monster Sailor Moon took a deep breath and prepared to finish the fight.

676767

A large lion growled angrily as it stepped into view. Sailor Pluto growled at the timing. She watched dismally as Tuxedo Mask lost the fight to keep his victim still. The blond man raced away and Tuxedo Mask chased after him. With one less person to help in the fight Sailor Pluto knew she had to make a decision Either save the life of the teenager she was currently holding down or to save herself and the two scouts also holding down teenagers. Reluctantly Sailor Pluto let the teenager go and stood to face the glowering monster. Hoping to end the fight quickly so she might still have a chance at finding the teenager she focused her energy and whispered softly, "Dead Scream."

The attack slammed into the monster and it charged towards her. It pounced on her pinning her to the ground. Sailor Pluto shoved her staff between it's teeth and tried to hold the monster at bay. She bit her lip in pain as the lion dug it's sharp claws into her sides. Suddenly the weight of the lion was viciously shoved off her.

Gasping in pain Sailor Pluto looked up at Sailor Saturn. The small scout was holding her glaive in front of her trying to protect Sailor Pluto from the monster. "I'm alright. You shouldn't have let that kid go…"

"I had too. You needed the help, and so do my friends. We have to get that monster." Sailor Saturn said. She attempted to stab the lion once more but it simply growled and backed away.

"Deep Submerge." Sailor Neptune whispered as she stopped beside the lion. Sailor Saturn and Pluto watched as the attack slammed directly into the monster. The lion slumped to the side and growled at her. Tears leaked down Sailor Neptune's cheeks as she whispered once more, "Deep Submerge."

Sailor Pluto gently pushed Sailor Saturn aside and whispered, "Dead Scream."

The two attacks slammed into the monster and it dissolved into stars. The three tired scouts felt their transformations flicker for a moment as they looked around the deserted street. Sailor Neptune sank to her knees, crying as she looked over at the spot she'd been holding onto Rei. "I had to let her go… I'm sorry."

Sailor Pluto placed a hand on the crying girl's shoulder and asked, "Did you see which direction she went? Maybe we can still catch her."

Shakily Sailor Neptune wiped her eyes and stood up. She smiled softly at the two scouts before she raced off towards the Crown Arcade. Putting all their energy into racing after Rei the three scouts quickly spotted the raven haired priestess. She was standing still in the middle of the street watching a bright light float towards her. The light settled in front of Rei before it merged with her. As the light disappeared Rei collapsed to the ground.

676767

Sailor Moon grimaced as she forced herself back to her feet. She was getting tired of the monster tossing her around the street. As the monster slithered closer she whispered to the wand, "Please help me. I don't know what to do. How can I stop this monster?"

The crescent wand offered her no clues and Sailor Moon turned to another source of information. She pulled the small crystal from her pocket and asked softly, "Vena can you help me?"

_'You've got a powerful weapon, but it should not be used by you. It is meant to be in another's hands.'_

_ "I'm all alone. There's no one to help me, I don't know what to do."_

_ "Then I will help you." A gentle new voice whispered in Sailor Moon's mind. Looking around for the mysterious voice Sailor Moon saw no one, but a bright silver light. The light settled around Sailor Moon and the voice whispered, "I will take over from here, young Rabbit of the Moon."_

676767

Sailor Moon stood, her eyes no longer blue, but bright silver. Her outfit burned a bright silver as she stepped confidently towards the monster. The crescent wand glittered with silver light as a ghostly crystal rested within the crescent. Her voice held an ancient power as she said, "I am Queen Serenity of the Silver Millennium. You have trespassed against my beloved daughter's future. This day should never have been, and now you shall no longer be."

Silver light blossomed from the crystal slowly enveloping several blocks. As the crystal's light faded Sailor Moon collapsed to the ground in an unconscious heap.

ow can H


End file.
